Bonequinha de Luxo
by Gaby F
Summary: Marlene é mimada, rica e está de volta, depois de dois anos num colégio interno, a Londres, onde ficará contra sua vontade, aturando sua avó, ajudando James e Lily e conhecendo Sirius Black, que vai virar seu mundo e suas concepções de cabeça para baixo.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

ou The One Where Marlene Arrives

A estação estava lotada, com muitas pessoas desembarcando, e encontrando familiares e amigos que os esperavam na estação.

Mas não ela. O único que a estava esperando era o motorista da família. Mas já havia se acostumado com isso. Com pais ocupados como os dela, quem mais a buscaria na estação?

Tudo bem, ela pensava. Conhecia William, o motorista, desde criança, e sempre fora ele que a levava para todos os lugares, e com isso, já se tornara um grande amigo. Apesar de ser quase um velhinho de setenta e poucos anos, conhecia Londres como a palma de sua mão.

Colocou sua bagagem xadrez da _Burberry_ no chão, tirou seus óculos escuros e olhou para William, esperando que viesse buscar suas malas.

É claro que não o deixaria levar todas sozinho. Mas Marlene sempre fazia isso quando voltava de viagem, apenas para brincar com ele. Will, como ela o chamava, sempre ria. Típico dela, pensava.

Foi até ela e levantou sua mão para cumprimentá-la. Marlene correspondeu, mas começou a agitar mais forte, até começar um aperto de mão complicado com direito a pulos e tudo mais, daqueles que quando amigos fazem, chamam de "secreto".

- Vejo que não se esqueceu, Will. – ela disse educadamente.

- Como poderia, srt.ª McKinnon? Depois de tanto tempo praticando? – a garota revirou os olhos. Odiava quando a chamavam de _srt.ª McKinnon_. Para ela, era Marlene ou só Lene. Mas a parte do treino era verdade. Marlene fizera William praticar aquele aperto de mão desde que era pequena até que ficasse perfeito. E ficou surpresa ao ver que ele não havia esquecido do aperto de mão.

A garota pegou duas de suas três malas, e seguiu o motorista até o carro. Will abriu a porta para ela, e ela, agradecendo, entrou.

- Direto para casa, senhorita?

- Será que antes, você poderia passar naquele mesmo lugar de sempre? – ela disse sorrindo, esperando que ele lembrasse. Fazia anos que não ia para lá.

William sorriu: - Como quiser, srt.ª. Ainda me lembro de como chegar lá como se fosse ontem.

Marlene abriu um sorriso ainda maior e colocou seus óculos escuros de novo. Virou-se para olhar pela janela a cidade onde nasceu. Nada mudara desde que estivera lá. Fazia dois anos, que não passava as férias em casa, desde que sua família a mandou para um internato na Escócia, e tudo era como ela se lembrava.

Suspirou ao ver que haviam chegado. Aquele havia sido seu refúgio do mundo, desde criança, aquele parque, onde sempre passeava com seu irmão Robert, e seu primo James.

Ah James! Não o via há dois anos, e queria vê-lo, afinal era seu melhor amigo! O mesmo com seu irmão. Desde que ele saiu para viajar pelo mundo, vê-lo era quase impossível.

Saiu do carro antes mesmo que William tivesse a oportunidade de abrir a porta, e andou até o parquinho de areia, tirou seus sapatos de salto alto, e se sentou no _seu_ balanço. Sim, era seu pois há alguns anos, escrevera suas iniciais, nele.

Começou a balançar olhando para o céu nublado de Londres. Como sentira falta daquele céu, daquele ar com cheiro de chuva, e de enterrar seus pés naquela areia fofa e fria do parque.

Olhou seu relógio _Dior_ – por força do hábito, por que, se pudesse, ficaria lá o dia inteiro – e viu que já eram quinze para seis. Suspirou entediada. Deveria estar em casa até as seis.

Se levantou com pesar, e foi andando até o carro descalça, onde William a esperava no banco da frente lendo um jornal. Nunca reclamou de ter que levá-la e esperá-la, sabia o quanto aquele lugar era especial e, que todas as suas "energias negativas" – como a garota costumava chamar – eram descarregadas quando ia para o parque, assim como sua mente, que relaxava.

Entrou no carro sem dizer nada:

- Para casa, srt.ª? – William perguntou a olhando pelo retrovisor.

- Sim. Está na hora de voltar para casa. – disse recolocando seus óculos escuros.


	2. Capítulo Um

**Capítulo Um**

ou The One Where She Sees Him For The First Time

- Chegamos, senhorita. – Will me disse, logo depois de passarmos pelo grande portão da mansão.

Suspirei. Afinal, fazem pouco mais de dois anos que não venho para casa. Will parou o carro um pouco antes da escadaria da porta de entrada. Ri. Ele ainda se lembrava que eu preferia andar um pouco até a entrada.

Sei que é ridículo, mas sempre gostei disso. De andar até a entrada da casa, quero dizer. Me faz me sentir uma pessoa normal por um momento. Não que eu não seja, mas me faz esquecer que eu sou rica. Não que eu não goste, claro. (y)

Will abriu a porta para mim, como sempre. Saí do carro com pesar, suspirando. Não queria voltar para casa. Voltei só por James mesmo. Sei que ele não consegue se virar sem mim, então, não quero nem ver o tanto de confusão que ele arranjou nos últimos dois anos!

Subi as escadas correndo, sem cair nem tropeçar, por causa do meu salto. O que foi realmente foi um milagre. Não tropeçar, quero dizer. Abri as portas pesadas de madeira, entrei no hall de entrada (?).

Por incrível nada mudara desde a última vez que eu estivera ali. _Nada mesmo._ As paredes estavam da mesma cor, e os móveis estavam todos no mesmo lugar. E como sempre, tudo estava impecavelmente limpo. Vovó tinha uma mania de limpeza que me irritava. _Profundamente._ E tenho certeza que irrita o vovô também, mas ele nunca reclama de na da que ela fala.

- Lene? – uma voz me chamou. Uma voz de _homem._ Me virei. OMFG! :O É o James! Meu primo James, aquele que quando o vi pela última vez, era todo magrelo, usava óculos e tinha uma voz fina e horrível. Agora ele estava alto, sem óculos, com uma voz masculina e forte. Não muito, mas dava pra perceber que ele tinha músculos.

- James? – eu perguntei, praticamente não o reconhecendo. Ele sorriu, e desceu a escada correndo e me pegou no colo me abraçando enquanto me girava no ar. – Meu Deus é você mesmo! – eu disse rindo.

Ele riu mais ainda, e me colocou de volta no chão, me dando um beijo na testa.

- Você 'tá mais alta. – Ele me olhou. – Mesmo sem o salto. E mais bonita também. – eu corei. Ele podia ser meu primo, mas eu sempre corava quando as pessoas me elogiavam. – Parece que eu vou ter que afastar todos aqueles caras da escola que vão ficar babando por você.

Dei um tapa no seu braço:

- Pára, James. Você sabe que isso não é verdade. – ele me olhou com cara de quem não acredita, mas logo mudei de assunto: - E você e a Lily? Ainda não se entenderam?

- Não. E a cada dia chego a conclusão de que ela me odeia ainda mais. – ele disse suspirando.

- Ah Jay, - ele fez uma careta. Ele _odiava _quando eu o chamava de _Jay _– você sabe que ela sempre foi assim. E além do mais, eu sei que você não andou facilitando muito as coisas, sendo o garoto mais popular da escola, e ficando com todas as garotas que apareciam na sua frente.

- Não foram todas. – ele fez uma pausa - Eu selecionava antes. – como assim? Então era verdade tudo que a Lily me dizia?

- James, mas porquê?

- Por que o quê?

Levantei a sobrancelha esquerda, algo que sempre irritou muito James.

- Porque ela me ignora _o tempo todo._ Você sabe como eu me sinto com isso, Lene? Eu sempre gostei muito dela, e ela sempre me tratou mal. E eu nem sei o porquê!

Eu suspirei. Ele _ainda_ gostava da Lily.

- Você já pensou em falar com ela?

- E dá pra falar com ela? Todos os nossos protótipos de conversa terminam em briga. Não dá pra ter uma conversa com ela, sem que ela me tire do sério! – ele dizia um pouco alterado, e gesticulando. Eu já ia falar quando ele continuou: - É só que... toda vez que ela passa, é impossível não notar. Ela mexe comigo de alguma maneira, sabe? E eu nem sei o que é isso.

- Bom eu sei! - eu exclamei, pegando as minhas malas que William tinha trazido para mim, e entregando duas para James. Comecei a subir as escadas, enquanto James me seguia: - Isso se chama amor, James.

Ele só riu. James Potter _amando_? _Impossível. _Aposto mil libras que esse era o pensamento dele. Ele não acredita no amor. Só que algumas pessoas se gostam tanto que acabam ficando juntas, ou amor de família, mas amor não. James sempre disse que amor, é algo que sua mente cria, e que depois desaparece.

Bom, eu acredito no amor. E sou muito romântica. Fala serio, que garota já não sonhou em ser uma princesa, ter um príncipe encantado que venha salvá-la num cavalo branco? Bom, eu já. Aliás, eu continuo.

- E você? Encontrou alguém em Edimburgo? – James perguntou, me tirando dos meus devaneios. – Você perdeu um pouco do seu sotaque.

- Jura? Nem percebi. E não, não encontrei ninguém em Edimburgo. Apesar de ser uma cidade romântica, não tinha ninguém do meu interesse lá. - Não podia ver James, mas pelo silêncio que ele fez, podia saber que ele estava sorrindo com aquele jeito de que não acredita em mim.

Chegamos até o meu antigo quarto. Abri a porta, e percebi que tudo continuava igual. Assim como o resto da casa, não mudou desde quando eu fui embora. O quarto ainda tinha as paredes rosa-bebê, uma cama grande com dossel num canto, minhas prateleiras cheias de bichos de pelúcia, e meu closet, no outro canto do quarto. Atravessei o quarto e fui até a varanda, abrindo as grandes portas de vidro para sentir o vento da noite. Já eram quase sete horas, e as primeiras estrelas já apareciam no céu.

- Hey – James chegou e se apoiou no meu ombro direito – vamos descer? Já 'tá quase na hora do jantar.

Suspirei. Parece que certas coisas não mudaram nem um pouco desde que eu fui embora.

**xxx**

Enquanto descia as escadas com James, me sentia mais a caminho da forca do que indo jantar.

- Eles ainda continuam jantando às sete horas em ponto? – perguntei entediada.

- Sim. _Todos os dias. _– James disse enfatizando a última parte. Revirei os olhos.

James abriu a porta da sala de jantar para mim e entrei. Meus avós já me esperavam em pé ao lado da mesa, como se fossem robôs.

- Marlene querida! – meu avô foi o primeiro a falar, vindo até mim para me abraçar. – Você está linda!

- Obrigada, vovô. – disse sorrindo.

Olhei minha avó. Ela estava com aquela mesma cara meio, digamos, _azeda_, com algumas rugas a smais/s menos. Como se eu tivesse feito algo errado. Desde que eu e James éramos crianças ela tem essa cara, mas não sei o porquê.

- Arrume a sua postura, Marlene. – ela disse indo em direção à mesa para se sentar no seu lugar de sempre. Eu não acredito nisso. Eu fiquei longe de casa por dois anos e é isso que ela me fala? _"Arrume a sua postura"_ ? Eu simplesmente a encarei, enquanto sentia meus olhos arderem enquanto se enchiam de lágrimas.

Vovó era seca comigo, mas não _desse jeito._ Talvez ela tenha feito isso porque ela nunca aceitou que eu fosse para a Escócia. Se ela queria ser assim, tudo bem. Mas eu não iria ficar aqui para vê-la me alfinetar a cada oportunidade.

- Com licença – eu comecei, tentando engolir o meu choro. – Mas acho que perdi a fome.

E saí da sala de jantar, correndo em direção ao jardim dos fundos. Mas antes, pude ouvir minha avó falar alguma coisa com o meu avô, e posso jurar que não era um assunto muito agradável para ela. Me escondi em baixo duma árvore, perto da piscina. Sentei, e comecei a chorar. Eu _nunca_ chorava. Mas talvez Edimburgo tenha me amolecido. Ou como minha avó diria, acabado com as minhas maneiras. Já estou até vendo, que amanhã, se não hoje, ela vai dizer isso.

- Você sabe que ela só está fazendo isso porque você viajou contra a vontade dela. – James falou enquanto se sentava ao meu lado, me abraçando pelos ombros. – Além do mais, acredite ou não, ela ficou mais azeda do que já era depois que você foi embora.

Eu não disse nada, só continuei chorando no ombro de James, pensando sobre tudo isso. Talvez eu devesse ter ficado em Edimburgo mesmo. Minha avó me odeia e meus pais quase não ligam para mim, porque estão sempre viajando. Talvez eu devesse seqüestrar Lily e James e levá-los para Escócia, para ficar comigo lá.

**xxx**

Acordei do nada, no meio da madrugada. Ainda estava escuro, mas eu não conseguia mais dormir. Levantei e percebi que ainda estava com as mesmas roupas de ontem, e meus sapatos de salto, jogados ao lado da cama.

E aí me lembrei: estava chorando ontem no jardim, e provavelmente James me carregou até meu quarto depois que eu adormeci. Fui até o banheiro para tomar um banho quente. Enquanto sentia a água quente do chuveiro molhar os meus cabelos, fiquei pensando sobre a noite anterior, sobre como as coisas iriam ser agora que eu voltei. Sabia que minha avó não facilitaria as coisas nem um pouco, mas não achava que iria ser tão difícil assim.

Suspirei e saí do banho. Me enrolei numa toalha, e fui em direção ao meu closet enquanto penteava os meus cabelos. Estava sentindo uma enorme vontade de fazer compras. Encarei o meu closet e ele definitivamente precisava de roupas novas.

Coloquei uma calça jeans azul, uma bata florida e colorida e minha sapatilha vermelha, e peguei minha bolsa cáqui, e joguei minha carteira (com os cartões de crédito dentro, hoho), peguei meus óculos de sol, e desci com muito cuidado as escadas para não acordar ninguém, já que ainda estava escuro lá fora (realmente, eu acordei cedo demais).

Fui até a cozinha, e encontrei lá Stella, a melhor cozinheira que eu já conheci, e que trabalhava lá em casa desde que eu era criança. Não sabia que ela acordava tão cedo assim.

- Menina Marlene! – ela disse surpresa, enquanto me abraçava. Ela sempre me chamava assim. – Como você está linda! Mas muito magra! Esses escoceses não te alimentaram, não?

Eu ri: - Obrigada Stella, e você não mudou nada desde a última vez que te vi!

- Ah, menina Marlene, exceto por algumas rugas a mais! Mas o que a senhorita faz acordada tão cedo?

- Não consigo mais dormir, Stella. Por isso, resolvi tomar um café-da-manhã, e sair! Ouvi dizer que ultimamente o tempo está bom, não é?

- Sim, sim. Mas então, sente-se aí, que vou lhe preparar algo.

- Não, - eu a impedi. Ela iria fazer um prato delicioso, mas demorado. E eu não queria estar aqui quando _ela_ acordasse. – Que tal só uma salada de frutas?

Ela suspirou. Sempre dizia que às vezes eu comia de menos, às vezes eu comia de mais. Nesse caso, seria de menos.

- Tudo bem. Você, menina Marlene, irá comer a melhor salada de frutas do mundo! – eu sorri, e me sentei à mesa, esperando. Não demorou mais que dez minutos e ela me trouxe a salada de frutas.

- Aqui está. – ela disse sorrindo, e voltando para o fogão, terminando de preparar o café-da-manhã, mas logo completou: - E a senhorita não irá levantar desta mesa até terminar o todo café.

Realmente não havia como não terminar aquela salada, como sempre, Stella se superava toda vez que preparava alguma comida, e em cinco minutos já havia terminado o café-da-manhã.

- Bom Stella, já vou indo. Se te perguntarem onde eu fui, diga apenas que eu saí, sim?

- Pode deixar, menina Marlene.

Sorri e saí correndo até a porta de entrada e vi pela janela que o sol já tinha nascido. Deveriam ser umas sete horas. Enquanto atravessava o jardim e estava chegando até o portão, ouvi Will me chamando.

- Senhorita McKinnon! A senhorita quer que eu te leve para algum lugar?

- Relaxa, Will. Vou dar umas voltas por aí. – ele acenou com a cabeça e eu saí.

**xxx**

Ah, agora sim. Depois de um dia inteiro torrando o cartão de crédito em várias lojas, eu me sinto bem melhor. Fazer compras é uma terapia que resolve _quase todos os problemas._

Agora eu estou no Starbucks tomando um Frapuccino de chocolate com creme e comendo um Cinnamon Roll, afinal já era quase hora do almoço, e não havia comido nada desde aquela salada de frutas de Stella.

Quando terminei, saí para procurar um táxi, já que eu estava cheia de sacolas e cansada de andar. Por incrível que pareça, tinha um parado em frente ao Starbucks. _Guess today is my lucky day! _

Falei para o motorista do táxi o nome da rua da minha casa, e em menos de quinze minutos estava passando pelo portão, carregando as muitas sacolas de compras que eu tinha, minha bolsa e usando meu óculos de sol, afinal, estava sol (que duraria pouco, já que sol aqui em Londres não é algo que dura muito tempo.).

Enquanto atravessava o jardim, vi em seu lado esquerdo Will, que estava perto da garagem, e Stella que, provavelmente, o estava chamando para ir almoçar na cozinha, e acenei para ambos.

E foi neste momento que _o_ vi pela primeira vez.


	3. Capítulo Dois

_(...) E foi neste momento que __**o**__ vi pela primeira vez._

**Capítulo 2**  
ou The One When He Starts Calling Her By "The Name"

_  
__Quem é ele?_ Essa foi a primeira pergunta que surgiu na minha cabeça, porque nunca tinha visto ele pela mansão casa.

E a segunda, foi que ele era muito bonito. Muito mesmo. Ele era bem mais alto que eu, pelo menos àquela distância era o que parecia. Usava jeans surrados, All Star preto, e uma camiseta azul-marinho.

Ele parecia suado, mas o que me chamara mais atenção, além de seus cabelos escuros bagunçados e seus músculos maravilhosos, foram seus olhos.

Quero dizer, a princípio não podia vê-los, porque ele usava um Ray-Ban clássico preto.

E acho que ele percebeu que eu parara repentinamente no meio do caminho e o encarava, porque se virou pra mim.

Eu estava tão encantada incomodada com a presença dele ali, que nem me movi. Tinha algo nele, que eu não sabia o que era, que me _atraía_. Não sei se essa é a palavra certa, mas acho que não existe termo melhor para o que eu estava sentindo.

Enquanto continuávamos nos encarando, ele tirou seus óculos, para me olhar melhor (mas acho que não deu muito certo, porque o sol estava forte) .

E, de repente, eu senti arrepio passar por _todo_ meu corpo. Não sei por quê. Talvez pelo fato dele me olhar _daquele jeito_, que estava me deixando muito constrangida.

E aí, eu reparei nos olhos dele, mas do que todo o resto, como eu disse. Eram azuis. Não um azul comum, mas sim um azul escuro, como uma noite sem estrelas, que poderiam ser facilmente confundidos com preto.

E aí, voltei à realidade, e voltei a andar em direção à casa. Não olhei para trás, mas tenho quase certeza, que ele me seguia com o olhar.

**xxx**

- Hey James, você sabe quem é aquele cara que 'tá lá no jardim? - eu perguntei pra ele assim, que entrei no seu quarto sem bater na porta.

- Sabe, você precisa começar a bater na porta antes de entrar sabe? Eu poderia estar saindo do banho...

- Ah, por favor, você toma banho logo que acorda e antes de dormir. Eu te conheço muito bem, James. – eu retruquei revirando os olhos.

- E se eu quisesse mudar de rotina, hein? – eu o olhei com a sobrancelha levantada. – Okay. Eu não mudaria, mas ainda assim, Marlene, é questão de educação!

Eu comecei a rir: - Desde quando James Potter respeita regras de etiqueta?

- Desde que você foi embora. – Pera aí. Agora eu não entendi. James percebeu e começou a me explicar: - Aparentemente, _tudo_ que a vovó poderia te ensinar de regras de etiqueta enquanto você estava na Escócia, ela resolveu ensinar a _mim_. Acho que foi um modo d'ela descontar a raiva dela.

- Me desculpa, James. Por deixar você aqui enfrentando ela sozinho.

Ele fez cara de quem faz pouco caso:

- Relaxa, você estava seguindo o seu sonho, não estava? Indo estudar em Edimburgo? – isso era verdade. – Então... Nada de desculpas! – E ele começou a guardar o livro que estava lendo quando o interrompi, mas ele parou e se virou para mim: - Pera aí, a sua primeira pergunta foi...?

Eu sabia que ele não tinha esquecido a pergunta, só queria que eu repetisse, para ter certeza, ou no mínimo tirar uma com a minha cara.

- Perguntei se você sabe quem é aquele cara que 'tá no jardim. – ele fez uma cara confusa. – Sabe, alto, cabelo escuro, usando óculos escuros...

- Ah sim, ele trabalha aqui. _Pra que você quer saber? _– ele fez a última pergunta com um tom safado.

- Ora, por nada. Só que eu nunca vi ele aqui antes. - eu respondi inocentemente.

- Isso porque vovô o contratou há alguns meses. Vovó não concordou nem um pouco com isso. Ela diz que ele é "um moleque que irá trazer péssimas influências à nossa família".

- Vovó é louca. – ele me olhou como se isso não fosse novidade nenhuma. E não é.

- Sim. Mas você ficou interessada nele, não ficou? – eu ri.

- Eu, James? Por favor, era apenas curiosidade porque nunca o tinha visto aqui antes. – eu dei uma breve pausa, e ele voltou a arrumar seus livros. – Você por acaso não saberia o nome dele, saberia?

James começou a rir. Ou melhor, _gargalhar_. Muito alto.

- Meu Deus, Lene. Você 'tá mesmo interessada no cara!

- O quê?! James, não! Eu... – eu começava a sentir minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, e então saí do quarto irritada, enquanto James me seguia ainda rindo.

Descemos para almoçar, e, aparentemente, meus avós esqueceram do almoço, porque nenhum deles está em casa.

- Alfred, onde estão nossos avós? – perguntei para o nosso mordomo. Ele trabalhava lá há tanto tempo quanto Will.

- Eles pediram para avisar que eles não virão almoçar nem jantar hoje. Estão em uma reunião de negócios, e deverão chegar tarde, srt. ª.

Como vocês podem ver, ele é muito eficiente, espera eu perguntar pra me avisar. ¬¬

Então, James e eu almoçamos e jantamos sozinhos, e aproveitamos para comer enquanto assistíamos "Back To The Future 2" e vários outros clássicos na sala, afinal era provavelmente a única vez que poderíamos fazer isso.

Quando o filme acabou, percebi que James adormecera. Eu nem percebi, porque, por mais incrível que possa parecer, James não ronca. Não pensem besteira, pelo amor de Deus! Somos primos, crescemos juntos, e já vi ele dormindo, por isso sei que ele não ronca.

Deixei ele no sofá, peguei os pratos para levá-los à cozinha. Depois eu acordava James.

Se eu não morasse lá desde que era pequena, morreria de medo de andar por ela à noite. É tudo muito escuro, e até meio mórbido. Mas depois de tanto tempo você acha completamente normal.

Cheguei na cozinha, acendi a luz, e coloquei os pratos na pia. E fui até o armário pegar um copo para beber água.

- Eu achava que garotas como você dormiam cedo para manter a beleza. – uma voz quente e suave me atingiu. Era grave, não era assustadora, mas foi o suficiente para eu derrubar o copo no chão e quebrá-lo.

Me virei, e vi que era _ele_. Estava sentado à mesa grande da cozinha com um prato vazio à sua frente e um copo de suco de laranja. Ainda usava a mesma roupa de hoje à tarde, mas não estava mais suado. E os Ray-Ban pretos estavam na mesa, ao lado de seu prato.

- Não, porque garotas como eu não precisam fazer isso. A beleza é natural. – eu falei o encarando, enquanto levantava a sobrancelha esquerda.

Ela não disse nada, apenas deu um sorrisinho torto e levantou a sobrancelha direita.

Eu me abaixei e comecei a catar os cacos de vidro do copo quebrado, quando vi duas mãos grandes me impedindo. Levantei meu rosto:

- Por favor, suas mãos delicadas não devem fazer esse tipo de serviço. – Pera aí! Ele está _debochando de mim_? Eu não acredito nisso!

Dei um tapa forte na mão quente dele, e isso fez com que ele retirasse ambas rapidamente, me olhando como se eu fosse louca:

- Talvez minhas mãos não sejam tão delicadas quanto você pensa! – e recolhi todos os cacos de vidro sem a ajuda dele.

Joguei os cacos no lixo, e saí da cozinha, não sem antes fuzilar ele com o meu olhar super-poderoso.

E ainda tenho certeza que ouvi ele dizer:

- Até mais, _Bonequinha de Luxo. _

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo, aí. Muito obrigada à Buchtabieren, pela review. Espero que goste desse capítulo também.

Bem, na verdade essa fic já está postada até o capítulo 4 no Floreios e Borrões, mas devido às mudanças que estão sendo feitas lá, estou me desanimando a postar lá. :/


	4. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo 3**  
Ou The One Where The _Frisson_ Begins

Aaaai que raiva! Sério, aquele garoto é irritante. Extremamente.

Quem ele pensa que é pra me julgar? Ou pra ficar me chamando de _Bonequinha de Luxo_? Fiquei a noite inteira revirando na cama pensando nisso. Não que eu quisesse, mas fala sério! O garoto fica _debochando, zoando_, ou seja lá como se chama, de _mim_!

Tipo, ele _trabalha_ na mansão. Não que eu tenha algum preconceito, mas o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era me respeitar!

Acordei na manhã seguinte com um barulho irritante. Som de _marteladas_, para ser mais exata. Olhei o relógio na minha mesa de cabeceira – oito horas da manhã.

Que tipo de pessoa faz trabalhos barulhentos às oito horas da manhã de uma _sexta-feira_ em período de _férias_?

Levantei irritada e abri a porta que dava para a varanda.

Eu. Não. Acredito. Nisso.

Quem _ele_ pensa que é pra fazer barulho a essa hora da manhã? Bufei e o olhei irritada antes de voltar para dentro da casa, batendo a porta, e descendo as escadas furiosamente.

Passei pela cozinha irritada, enquanto Stella me perguntava o que havia de errado. Quando cheguei ao quintal de trás, o vi numa escada, arrumando alguma coisa na parede, _exatamente_ embaixo da _minha_ sacada.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – eu indaguei furiosa.

Ele pareceu assustado por um instante, mas logo abriu um sorriso irritantemente lindo.

- Ora, bom dia pra você também. Como dormiu esta noite?

- Teria dormido melhor se _você_ – disse apontando para ele – não tivesse me acordado!

- Hm, talvez você devesse dormir mais cedo. – ele disse arqueando a sobrancelha direita. Eu já ia retrucar quando ele me interrompeu: - Olha aqui, eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho. Se você quer reclamar para alguém, reclame para os _seus avós_! – e continuou trabalhando. – Ah, e talvez fosse melhor você colocar uma roupa. – ele apontou para o meu corpo, enquanto me olhava de um jeito... malicioso?

Eu corei furiosamente, porque estava usando uma camisola curta, e não coloquei nenhum casaco por cima. Eu simplesmente o metralhei com o meu olhar, e saí pisando forte. Ah, mas eu iria reclamar mesmo.

**xxx**

- Vovô? – eu disse enquanto abria a porta da sala onde ele tomava café-da-manhã. Ele fez sinal para eu entrar. – Cadê a vovó?

- Ela foi naquela reunião matinal das colegas de escola dela. – Hm, me surpreende que vovó tenha colegas de escola. No mínimo elas devem ser um bando de interesseiras. - O que aconteceu?

- Vovô, sabe aquele garoto que está trabalhando no jardim? – eu perguntei inocentemente.

- Sim. O que tem ele? – ele perguntou abaixando o jornal que estava lendo.

- Vovô, será que ele poderia começar a fazer trabalhos barulhentos num horário, tipo assim... de gente? Porque sabe, eu estava morrendo de sono, e eu acordei às oito da manhã!

Vovô riu. Sabe aquelas risadinhas fofas de avô legal? Então. Sabe, meu avô parece muito com o Richard Gilmore, de _Gilmore Girls_. Só que ele tem bigode.

- Sinto muito por acordá-la, querida. Da próxima vez só deixarei o deixarei fazer esses trabalhos depois das nove!

Hm, nove horas seria bem melhor.

- Obrigada, vovô. – e me sentei à mesa para tomar café com ele. E enquanto conversávamos, vovô disse:

- Marlene, o que você acha de darmos uma festa aqui em casa? – Opa. Festa? Meus olhinhos brilharam automaticamente.

- Acho que seria ótimo, vovô! Pra comemorar o aniversário de James?

- Sim. E eu gostaria que você a organizasse. Sua avó anda muito ocupada com essas reuniões das colegas de escola dela, e eu não levo muito jeito pra esse tipo de coisa, então, pensei que você poderia me ajudar. – ele terminou sorrindo.

- Mas é claro, vovô! Posso começar agora mesmo se você quiser!

Vovô riu: - Não se preocupe minha querida. Ainda temos uma semana!

- Sim, e é muito pouco pra _eu _planejar a festa! – eu respondi saindo correndo da sala e indo para o meu quarto. Essa festa com certeza daria muito trabalho.

**xxx**

- James, o que você acha de uma festa de máscaras? – eu perguntei entrando no quarto dele. Dessa vez eu não era obrigada a bater na porta, porque ela estava aberta.

- Hm. É uma idéia interessante. Mas para quê? – ele se virando para mim, na cadeira do computador.

- Pra comemorar o seu aniversário, bobinho!

- Ah Lene, - ele começou com uma voz entediada – você sabe que eu não gosto de comemorar meu aniversário.

- Porque não? – ele deu ombros. – Ah vamos lá. – eu me agachei ao lado de sua cadeira – Presentes, música boa, comida e bebida ótimas, várias pessoas, e a _Lily_ vai estar aqui também.

Sua expressão mudou completamente para interessado.

- Tudo bem, você me convenceu. – Há. Eu _sabia_ que conseguiria convencê-lo só mencionando o nome da Lily. (h) - Mas nada de muitas frescuras, ok?

- Ah, mas qual é a graça se não tiver frescuras? – eu disse rindo da cara que James fazia.

- Okay. Eu me rendo. – Isso! :D – Mas... eu quero saber de tudo o que você vai fazer nessa festa. Eu tenho que aprovar primeiro.

- Tudo bem! – eu concordaria com qualquer coisa desde que ele me deixasse organizá-la - Você vai ver, James, essa vai ser a melhor festa de aniversário da sua vida!

**xxx**

- Sim, sábado que vem. Como assim não tem como? Você vai ter que dar um jeito! Você sabe com quem está falando? Não? Ah, muito obrigada, sim...

E foi com telefonemas desse tipo que eu organizei a festa de James. Fui muito bem, pra quem nunca tinha organizado uma festa tão grande assim. (y)

Na sexta-feira seguinte eu estava ficando praticamente louca, organizando tudo. Tudo deveria estar perfeito. Não deixei James ver nada do que estava sendo arrumado no salão de festas. Essa era a minha surpresa para ele, que no início ficou meio emburrado, mas ele me deu um voto de confiança. Ele sabia que eu não iria zoar a festa dele ou algo parecido.

Eu entrei no salão que estava vazio (todos estavam fazendo uma pausa para o almoço), e eu já conseguia imaginar a festa rolando ali no dia seguinte.

- Ah não. O que aquilo 'tá fazendo ali? – avistei um vaso que pertencia a vovó em cima da estante que logo seria retirada do salão. O vaso era bem antigo e era a única coisa que estava em cima da estante.

Peguei a escada que estava ao lado da porta e a coloquei em frente à estante e subi pra pegar. Hm, o vaso só está um pouquinho longe, se eu esticar o braço mais um pouquinho eu...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

PUFT!

Ouch. Essa doeu. Tudo acontecera muito rápido; um segundo eu estava quase alcançando o vaso, e no segundo seguinte eu estava no chão, em cima de algo, que, vai por mim, não era o chão.

- Ai... – uma voz disse no meu ouvido. – Caramba, você é pesada hein?

Oh. My. Fucking. GOD! Não, não, não, NÃO!

Meu coração acelerou e me virei lentamente em cima da _coisa_ que eu estava. Encontrei um par de olhos azuis que, eu sabia, zombavam de mim interna e externamente.

Fiquei encarando-o nos olhos por um longo tempo. Provavelmente tentando processar a idéia de que eu estava em cima dele, usando um shorts curtíssimo (eu omiti esse fato de vocês? Pois é, eu _estava _usando.) enquanto suas mãos me apertavam fortemente pela cintura.

Tratei de me levantar o mais rápido que pude (e que as mãos dele deixaram):

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Sabe, agradecer por ter amortecido a sua queda não iria te matar, sabe? – Ai, uma dor aguda atingiu a parte de trás da minha cabeça. E foi aí que eu percebi que o lábio dele estava sangrando. Oh shit! Provavelmente o meu prendedor de cabelo bateu em sua boca na hora do impacto.

- Obrigada. – eu disse relutante, mas agradecida por não ter me machucado mais. – O seu lábio está sangrando.

Ele passou a mão por cima do machucado, o que só o piorou ainda mais. – Ah, tudo bem. – peguei sua mão e comecei a puxá-lo para fora do salão. - Onde você está me levando?

- Para a área de serviço. Sei que há alguma caixa de primeiro socorros lá. – ele soltou minha mão imediatamente.

- Eu já disse que tudo bem. – ele começou a ficar arrogante de novo. Homens! Nunca aceitam a ajuda de uma mulher.

- Você quer o meu agradecimento, não quer? Então encare isso como uma forma de agradecimento. – eu peguei sua mão de novo e dessa vez ele não reclamou. Mas pude ver sua cara contrariada.

Quando chegamos à área de serviço mandei ele se sentar num banquinho que havia lá, e fui procurar a caixa. A avistei, mas eu não era alta o suficiente para alcançá-la. Quando as pontas dos meus dedos finalmente tocaram a pontinha da caixa, um braço se estendeu ao meu lado e pegou a caixa para mim. Eu o olhei.

- Meu lábio pode estar sangrando, mas eu não estou completamente inválido. – eu reprimi um sorriso porque isso era verdade. Mas eu não iria dar o braço a torcer. Peguei a caixa de suas mãos murmurando um "obrigada".

Ele se sentou novamente no banquinho, e eu me agachei ao seu lado, enquanto pegava um chumaço de algodão e o molhava com anti-séptico.

Encostei o algodão no canto de seu lábio, e ele recuou. - Não vai adiantar nada se você fugir assim.

Ele voltou à mesma postura de antes incomodado, e eu encostei novamente o algodão em seus lábios, mas dessa vez ele não recuou. Mas eu percebi que ele me encarava, por isso me concentrei ainda mais no que estava fazendo.

- Desculpe por cair em cima de você. – A essa altura, a maior parte da raiva que eu sentia por ele tinha ido embora, provavelmente por culpa do que aconteceu. Mas eu ainda não olhava para ele.

- Sem problemas. – ele continuava me encarando. – Na verdade a culpa também foi minha, por ter tentado impedir que você caísse. – ele não soou arrogante, e tampouco negativo enquanto se dirigia a mim.

Peguei um algodão com água e retirei o resto de sangue que havia em seu queixo. E quando tentei puxar sua mão para tirar o sangue que havia lá, ele se levantou rapidamente.

- Obrigada, mas eu acho que posso cuidar a partir daqui. – ele parecia mais incomodado ainda, mas eu não fazia idéia do por que.

- Tudo bem. – e um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre nós durante vários segundos, senão minutos. Até que ele se pronunciou:

- Stella e sua família estavam te procurando para você almoçar. – eu assenti com a cabeça.

Ele não disse mais nada, apenas saiu rapidamente sem me encarar de novo.

**xxx**

Passei o dia inteiro pensando no que acontecera entre mim e ele, enquanto ajudava na arrumação da festa.

Não sei porque, mas naquele pouco tempo em que estive com ele, não o vi com os maus olhos que sempre o via.

- Lene? Marlene? – James me perguntou interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Anh? O que foi, James?

- Onde é que você está com a cabeça? No mundo da lua?

- Não é nada disso, James. Só estou preocupada com a festa. – eu respondi rindo.

James engoliu essa desculpa facilmente. Não era difícil de acreditar que eu estava preocupada com a festa. Também não estava preocupada com aquele garoto, mas era completamente dispensável compartilhar meus pensamentos com James.

**xxx**

Depois do incidente da manhã, fui procurar algo para a festa no meu guarda-roupa. Como sempre, não tem nada lá. Isso significa: COMPRAS!

E sei muito bem quem é que pode me fazer companhia. Após todo esse tempo sem nos vermos, Lily continua sendo minha melhor amiga.

Por isso, combinamos de nos encontrar para fazer compras. E não me surpreendi que ela continuasse igualzinha, mais alta do que eu, como sempre.

Depois de muitos abraços, beijos, gritinhos e choros, fomos às compras.

- Me desculpe por ficar tanto tempo sem voltar. – disse de repente enquanto ela experimentava o vestido azul.

- Tudo bem, Lene. Sei por que você não voltou: sua avó.

- Ainda bem que você me conhece!

Nós duas rimos, e comecei a contar para ela como foi essas duas semanas que eu estava na casa. E, não sei como, _ele_ surgiu na história.

- Hm, e ele é bonito? – Foi a primeira pergunta que Lily me fez. E eu tinha essa resposta na ponta da língua.

- Não!

- Lene, só porque você acha uma pessoa bonita, não significa que você goste dela.

Revireios olhos, Lily sempre era sensata e sábia: - Okay, talvez ele seja_ um_ pouco.

- Hm, agora eu realmente quero conhecer ele! – ela retrucou com uma voz safada.

- Oh my God, Lily!

Rimos, e continuamos experimentando mais vestidos. Nenhum agradava nenhuma de nós, então Lily resolveu me levar a uma loja que ela gostava muito: um brechó.

- Ah, não! Eu não vou usar roupa de brechó!

- Marlene, as roupas são limpas antes de serem colocadas a venda, sabia? Seria a mesma coisa que uma loja normal, outras pessoas já experimentaram essas roupas. – e dizendo isso, me puxou para dentro da loja.

Tenho que admitir que a loja não era horrível. Era até fofinha, e aconchegante. No teto, um lustre lindo bem antigo, e havia banquinhos e cadeiras pela loja. E nas paredes, as araras com, acredite, roupas lindas. Inclusive os vestidos. E a loja também tinha máscaras!

Após no mínimo umas duas horas na loja, saímos de lá com os vestidos. Lily com um prata rodado, com o comprimento até os joelhos e sem alças, e a máscara delicada da mesma cor. E eu com um preto básico até os joelhos mais justo, com uma máscara da mesma cor também. Não estava muito animada para comprar algo colorido, um vestido preto cairia bem.

Quando Lily e eu chegamos em casa, tudo estava uma bagunça, e só faltavam algumas horas para a festa. A sorte é que estava tudo ocorrendo bem, em seus devidos lugares, por isso fomos logo nos arrumar.

A porta do quarto de James estava fechada, e agradeci a ele mentalmente por isso. A última coisa que eu precisava naquele momento, era ver ele e Lily brigando.

- Então... – disse enquanto arrumava o cabelo de Lily. – Como estão as coisas na escola?

- Tudo bem. Meio monótonas, depois que você foi embora. A bitch da Megan foi embora para os Estados Unidos, o pai dela foi trabalhar lá, e ela e a mãe foram junto. E com isso, "nasceu" uma nova bitch na escola: Jessica Stevens.

- "Bad Ass Jess"? Aquela que tinha o traseiro enorme? – Lily começou a rir. – Ah qual é! Ela tinha uma bunda do tamanho do Brasil! Mas eu sempre achei que ela fez implante.

- É, ela mesma. Aparentemente, ela se acha no direito de ser a nova rainha da escola. Mas... agora você pode roubar esse posto dela!

- Hm, eu acho que não Lily. Se eu fizer isso, você vem comigo.

- Okay, está combinado então! – e caímos na risada, enquanto continuávamos a conversar sobre tudo que não tínhamos nesses últimos dois anos.

Prendi o cabelo de Lily num rabo de cavalo, e as pontas do cabelo estavam enroladas. Os olhos estavam contornados por um delineador preto; e os lábios, assim como as maçãs do rosto, estavam rosados.

O meu cabelo, foi preso num coque, por uma presilha brilhante. Reclamei com Lily, dizendo que soltaria a qualquer momento durante a festa, mas ela me disse que isso não aconteceria, apenas se eu mesma o soltasse. A maquiagem estava leve. Muito mais do que eu costumava usar em festas. Os cílios realçados por um rímel preto, e os lábios, avermelhados.

- E aí, pronta? – Lily me perguntou colocando a máscara.

Coloquei a máscara e abri a porta:

- Let's do this, babe. – disse numa voz de espiã (?). Saímos rindo e descemos as escadas em direção à festa.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo 4**

ou The One Where They Get The Party Started

_- E aí, pronta? – Lily me perguntou colocando a máscara._

_Coloquei a máscara e abri a porta:_

_- Let's do this, babe. – disse numa voz de espiã (?). Saímos rindo e descemos as escadas em direção à festa. _

A música já tocava alta e eu conseguia ouvir do andar de cima, apesar da festa ainda não ter começado; provavelmente o DJ estava testando o som.

James já estava em frente a escada, esperando por nós.

- James, o que você está fazendo? Eu não te falei que você só poderia aparecer aqui em baixo daqui, tipo, meia hora?

Mas James não parecia me ouvir. Seus olhos estavam fixados para algo atrás de mim. Eu não precisava virar para saber que ele olhava Lily, que ainda estava começando a descer as escadas.

- Você pode admitir, sabe.

- Admitir o quê? – ele se fez de desentendido.

- Que ela está bonita. Ou melhor, que ela _é_ bonita. – James não respondeu.

Quando Lily chegou a meu lado, James me deu uma última olhada e disse:

- _Looking good, ladies_.– e subiu as escadas. Pessoas apaixonadas! Quem as entende?

**xxx**

Uma hora depois, a festa já havia começado de verdade. Muitas pessoas estavam dançando ao som do DJ, no salão. Havia muitas pessoas na festa que eu conhecia e não via há tempos.

Enquanto isso, eu coordenava a festa para que nada desse errado. A comida, a decoração, inclusive a limpeza; tudo isso eu estava coordenando.

- Pessoal? Vocês precisam de alguma ajuda por aqui? – eu perguntei assim que cheguei a cozinha.

- Menina Marlene, o que você está fazendo aqui? Pode acabar sujando seu vestido!

- E você, Stella? Porque não está na festa? – eu tinha falado para ela ir à festa ao invés de ajudar na cozinha. Afinal, ela era praticamente parte da família.

- Ah, minha querida. Não posso ficar no meio de vocês, jovens! E além do mais, já falei com James e desejei parabéns a ele.

- Mas Stella... – ela não me deixou terminar a frase.

- Mas nada. Você vá para a festa se divertir com seus amigos, que eu cuidarei de tudo aqui. Não se preocupe.

- Você é um anjo, Stella. – eu a olhei com carinho e saí da cozinha.

Por enquanto tudo estava ocorrendo bem na festa. Mas ainda assim eu precisava ficar atenta aos detalhes. Eu estava na porta do salão, olhando as pessoas dançarem, quando de repente James parou ao meu lado.

- Okay, pode falar! - eu coloquei a mão perto da orelha pra fingir ouvi-lo melhor.

- Lene, eu tenho que admitir: você realmente se superou na festa. – ele me olhou admirado.

- Eu sei! – eu sei fazendo uma cara de patricinha de filmes americanos (?). – Você gostou mesmo? – eu sabia o que ele ia responder, mas queria ter certeza.

- Mas é claro. Ficou perfeita. – ele me abraçou. E começamos a conversar. Logo, vi Lily perto de uma mesa tomando uma bebida, rejeitando o que deveria ser o décimo cara que pedia pra dançar com ela esta noite.

- Porque você não chama ela pra dançar? – eu perguntei de repente, o assustando.

- Quem? – eu o olhei daquele jeito que só ele me entende. Ele sabia de quem eu falava. – Lene, está na cara que ela vai me rejeitar sem eu falar uma palavra sequer.

- Como você sabe? Você nem foi falar com ela! – James revirou os olhos com uma cara emburrada. – Vai lá, James. Eu sei que você quer. E além do mais, ela não é tão má. Hoje é seu aniversário, esse pode ser o seu presente!

Ele me olhou com uma cara divertida, e eu o empurrei incentivando-o.

James parecia hesitar enquanto andava até Lily, e eu assistia tudo bem aflita. Eu realmente não sabia se ela iria aceitar ou não. Só disse aquilo para que ele tomasse uma atitude.

Ele parou na frente dela, e ela parecia surpresa. James disse alguma coisa, que eu não entendi muito bem, não sou boa em leitura labial. Mas o que quer que ele tenha dito funcionou. Lily realmente aceitou dançar com ele. Era uma dança rápida, mas e daí? Já era alguma coisa para James. (y)

Eu realmente estava muito feliz por ele ter finalmente conseguido fazer com que Lily não o rejeitasse em alguma coisa. A festa estava acontecendo perfeitamente, tudo não poderia estar melhor.

Mas toda essa minha felicidade se foi quando me virei, e alguém estava ao meu lado, com um sorriso torto e a sobrancelha direita arqueada, e me olhava com um quê de diversão/escárnio no rosto.

Usava um terno que parecia bem antigo, e uma máscara branca que cobria apenas metade do rosto. Os cabelos estavam penteados para trás. Muito _O Fantasma da Ópera_, se me perguntar. Ele poderia usar uma máscara que cobrisse seu rosto inteiro que eu ainda assim o reconheceria.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – foi a minha reação imediata perguntar isso.

- Eu fui convidado. – ele respondeu calmamente, aumentando ainda mais – se possível – o sorriso.

- Eu tenho que certeza de que você está enganado, porque _eu_ fiz a lista de convidados e pode ter certeza de que _você_ não estava nela.

Ele riu. Qual é? Eu estava usando um nariz vermelho pra ele ficar dando risada da minha cara?

- Na verdade, foi o seu próprio avô que me deu o convite. – senti meu queixo cair. Não duvido que vovô convidasse um empregado para as festas. Afinal, ele era muito simpático com todos, educado e um ótimo patrão. E inclusive já arranjou várias brigas com a vovó por tratar os empregados bem demais. – O quê? Sem respostas?

- Primeira vez para tudo, não? – eu abaixei a cabeça, rindo de leve.

- É, acho que sim. – ele fez uma pausa e continuou: - Porque não respondeu dessa vez?

- Porque eu acredito em você. - ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpreso. – Quero dizer, acredito que meu avô faria uma coisa dessas.

- Ele é homem muito bondoso. – ele continuou falando, enquanto eu procurava por Lily e James na pista. – Você deveria se sentir orgulhosa e sortuda por isso. – eu sorri por dentro. É claro que me sentia orgulhosa por isso, eu amo meu avô! Mas não respondi. Continuei procurando pelos dois. – Ou talvez você seja egoísta demais para sentir uma coisa dessas, não é, Bonequinha de Luxo?

Aquele nome de novo! O sangue subiu à minha cabeça, e quando me virei para encará-lo, pronta para discutir com ele, já não estava mais lá.

Okay Marlene, relaxe. Você só precisa respirar bem fundo pra não ir acertar as contas com ele. Uma bebida! Exatamente o que eu preciso! Atravessei a pista de dança com dificuldade e cheguei ao bar e... UAU! Que bartenders são esses?! Quero dizer, sei que contratei caras lindos pra servir as bebidas, mas não lembrava que eram _tão_ lindos assim.

- Hey. – digo com o meu melhor sorriso para o bartender loiro e de olhos muito verdes. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Johnny. – Hm, preferia que ele falasse John, Johnny é tão infantil. O único cara que pode ser chamado de Johnny e não parecer nada infantil é o Patrick Swayze em 'Dirty Dancing'. Fala sério! _"Nobody puts baby in the corner "_ é tão... tudo! E nem um pouco infantil.

- Bem Johnny... – eu começo enquanto tamborilo as unhas no balcão. – Me dê o que você tiver de mais forte aí.

Ele riu: - Tem certeza querida? Não acho que consiga agüentar.

Foi a minha vez de rir.

- Tenho certeza sim, _querido_. – Fiz questão de frisar bem a última palavra. – Já sou bem grandinha.

Ele murmurou um 'Okay' e logo em seguida voltou com uma taça cheia de um líquido laranja. Virei tudo de uma vez – nem um pouco digno de uma dama, eu sei – e pedi mais um.

- Noite ruim? – ele disse enchendo mais uma vez a taça.

- Você não faz idéia. Organizar uma festa é muito complicado e estressante, sabia?

E depois de não sei quantas taças e de contar praticamente todo o drama da minha vida – incluindo o garoto, que pensando bem agora, não sei o nome; e da minha avó - para Johnny, que foi muito compreensivo. Pelo menos até ele se recusar a me servir mais bebida dizendo que já tinha sido suficiente por uma noite. Tudo bem, estava começando a achar que ele estava certo, pois quando me levantei tive que me segurar no balcão por causa da tontura que senti.

Fui até o banheiro cuidadosamente, e abri a porta ao mesmo tempo que uma menina ia abri-la. Ela usava uma máscara vermelha brilhante e tinha o cabelo cacheado loiro. Ela me pareceu familiar, tanto que olhei para trás enquanto ela passava pela multidão na pista. Mas não; com aquele tanto de bebida _todos_ pareciam familiares para mim.

Me olhei no espelho enquanto suspirava. O coque do meu cabelo continuava lá firme e forte do jeito que Lily disse. Me sentei no banco ao lado da pia e apoiei a cabeça na parede, começando a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça. Tirei a máscara, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo mais uma vez, criando coragem para enfrentar o que me vinha por aí. A festa, o garoto irritante e uma possível briga entre Lily e James.

Saí enfrentando a multidão da pista de dança mais uma vez, e, para minha total surpresa, James e Lily não estavam brigando. Pelo contrário: ela ria de algo que ele dizia em seu ouvido enquanto dançavam.

Ri, saindo do salão. Eles se amavam e nem se davam conta disso! Fui para o quintal de trás, sentindo um arrepio por causa do vento da noite que soprava. Mas ainda assim, tirei os sapatos de salto, e fui andando descalço, sentindo a grama e a terra em meus pés, até que cheguei ao balanço de árvore que minha avó tanto odiava – segundo ela, não combina nada com a decoração da casa -, mas que estava lá desde que eu era criança.

Comecei a balançar de leve, olhando para o céu. Sempre adorei procurar estrelas à noite, apesar de numa cidade grande como Londres, isso não ser fácil. Estava relaxada, e tenho certeza, quase dormindo, quando ouvi uma voz não tão distante:

- Você comeu alguma coisa? – levei um susto enorme e por pouco não caí do balanço. Me virei e _o_ vi parado ao meu lado, sem a máscara, com o nó da gravata já frouxo e os cabelos bagunçados, como da primeira vez que o vi no jardim. E odeio admitir, ele estava _sexy_. Demais.

- O quê? – Estava tão atordoada com aquela visão que nem ouvi o que ele dissera.

- Perguntei se você comeu alguma coisa. - Balancei a cabeça negativamente, ainda o encarando. Ou melhor, tentando, pois não havia muita luz onde estávamos. – Aqui. – ele disse estendendo um prato.

O olhei desconfiada, e peguei o prato. Estava cheio de todos os doces possíveis que tinha na festa. O encarei mais uma vez.

- É melhor que _foie gras_¹. – Isso ele tinha razão. Mas ainda assim não deixei de encará-lo.

- Porque está sendo legal comigo? – ele virou a cabeça, com um rosto interrogativo. – Há duas horas atrás você me ofendeu sem eu ao menos ter dito nada a seu respeito, e agora você me traz... doces?

- Desculpe pelo que disse mais cedo. Não foi certo. – ele parecia muito sincero, apesar de estar desconfortável falando isso tudo.

- E isso – apontei para o prato de doces – é o seu pedido de desculpas?

- Se você não quiser, tanto faz, eu posso levar de volta...

- Não. – eu o interrompi com um sorrisinho. – Eu aceito. O pedido de desculpas e os doces. – disse enquanto dava uma mordida num chocolate muito bom, por sinal.

Ele se sentou no chão ao meu lado e encarou o céu, assim como eu. E um silêncio nada reconfortante se espalhou no ar. Até que num impulso disse:

- Trégua? – eu disse enquanto estendia um chocolate a ele. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha direita, enquanto olhava para mim, para o chocolate e depois para mim de novo. – Das brigas, quero dizer.

Ele abriu um sorriso torto, e rindo levemente disse:

- Trégua. – ele pegou o chocolate da minha mão.

E mais uma vez o silêncio constrangedor pairou no ar, enquanto olhávamos para o céu.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – ele perguntou do nada, me fazendo encará-lo sem entender – Quero dizer, depois se encher de Johnny, achei que o chocolate te faria se sentir melhor.

Por um momento achei que estivesse falando do bartender. Só depois de alguns segundos o encarando, que percebi que ele falava da bebida.

- Acho que o nome dele era Jack.² – ele riu, da minha piada nada engraçada. – Bom, tanto faz, acho que o efeito é o mesmo. E sim, eu estou melhor, obrigada. – Mas antes que outro silêncio mortal pairasse sobre nós mais uma vez, me levantei: - É melhor eu ver se tudo está saindo como planejado. A festa, quero dizer.

Ele assentiu mais uma vez e eu voltei para dentro da casa, sentindo minhas mãos quentes.

**xxx**

- Hey! – Lily veio até mim muito alegre com um copo de bebida na mão. – A festa está ótima!

Comecei a rir. Não era todo dia que eu via minha melhor amiga meio _alegre/bêbada na festa de aniversário de James_. Aliás, isso nunca acontecia.

- Onde está James? – berrei, devido à música alta que o DJ tocava.

- Foi pegar uma bebida para ele. – levantei as sobrancelhas para ela. – O quê?

- Eu vi vocês dois dançando juntos.

- Sim, e não foi nada de mais. Eu estava a fim de dançar mesmo. – ela disse indiferente.

- Ah claro, depois de rejeitar vários caras? Qual é Lily? Você não me engana.

- Bem, se você não quer acreditar, não posso fazer nada. E... – ela parou de falar de repente, com os olhos arregalados. - Uh-oh. O que é que _ela_ está fazendo aqui? – os olhos dela estavam fixos em algo atrás de mim. Me virei rapidamente.

- O que _ela_ está fazendo com _ele_!?

Realmente não era uma cena que eu gostaria de presenciar. Jessica Stevens, a.k.a

_Bad Ass Jess_, minha arquiinimiga na escola desde não sei quando. Nunca gostei dela, e posso dizer que ela sente o mesmo por mim. Ela usava um vestido bordô muito justo, que fazia os seus 'atributos' quererem sair desesperadamente, e uma máscara vermelha.

A máscara! Era ela que estava no banheiro! Sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar. E ainda na _minha_ festa sem ser convidada! Isso era um desaforo. Um desaforo ainda maior era ela se jogando em cima dele. What a bitch.

- Wow, onde você _pensa_ que vai? – Lily disse segurando o meu braço ao ver que eu ia em direção aos dois.

- Fazer o que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

**xxx**

¹. Significa _fígado gordo_. Iguaria da culinária francesa, é fígado de pato ou ganso que foi super-alimentado.

². _Johnny Walker_ e _Jack Daniels_ são duas marcas de uísque. O trocadilho dos nomes das bebidas é creditado á Seth Cohen, muito obrigada.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo 5**

ou The One With The Hangover

- Marlene Catherine McKinnon, se a senhorita não se levantar neste instante...! – Ouch, f***. Quem é que está gritando? Abro os olhos levemente para ver minha avó ao meu lado, com uma cara nada amigável.

- Você me ouviu? Disse para se levantar imediatamente! São quase dez horas da manhã, por Deus! – ela disse gritando, enquanto ia para a janela e abria a cortina. Oh my God, estou cega! E minha cabeça dói. Mas porquê? – Se você pensa que só porque esteve na festa ontem à noite você vai dormir até tarde, é melhor pensar duas vezes! – Meu Deus, que tipo de pessoa acorda esse horário depois de uma festa que durou a madrugada inteira? A festa! Vários _flashs_ da noite passada começaram a vir à tona, piorando ainda mais a dor de cabeça. – E desça logo para comer alguma coisa! – ela gritou do corredor.

Sentei-me na cama, examinando o quarto. Estava tudo em perfeita ordem, até que reparei no meu vestido e sapatos jogados ao lado da cama. Eu não me lembro de ter colocado o pijama. Aliás, eu não me lembro nem de como cheguei aqui em cima.

- Olha só quem acordou! A Bela Adormecida! – Lily entrou no meu quarto rindo com James ao seu lado, usando um vestido que logo reconheci sendo meu. – Posso te devolver depois? – ela apontou o vestido – Não estava nos meus planos passar a noite aqui na sua casa, mas depois do que aconteceu ontem, achei melhor...

- Opa. O que exatamente aconteceu ontem à noite? – ela olhou para James, receosa.

- Você não lembra?

- Não... – comecei a ficar com medo. Será que foi algo tão grave assim? – O que aconteceu?

_.flashback on._

_- Wow, onde você pensa que vai? – Lily disse segurando o braço de Marlene ao ver que ela ia em direção aos dois._

_- Fazer o que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo. – ela respondeu, se desvencilhando, e, sem dar tempo à amiga para responder, cruzou o salão._

_- Marlene, querida! – a loira começou animadamente, quando a viu ao seu lado. – Quanto tempo que não te vejo! – ela deu um beijo em cada bochecha de Marlene. – A festa está linda, você sempre teve o dom de organizar festas! – Marlene, tentando sorrir, abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida novamente. – Você já conhece o Sirius? – ela disse apontando para o garoto ao seu lado. _'Então esse é o nome dele!'_, pensou ela,_ 'Hm, joguinho de ciúmes, Jess? Sem problemas, eu sei brincar muito bem disso.'

_- Claro que sim. – ela respondeu com a mesma animação de Jessica. – Muito bem, se é que você me entende. – o sorriso da loira automaticamente sumiu, enquanto o garoto arqueava a sobrancelha direita, dando um leve sorriso. – Drop the act, Jessica. Você não engana ninguém._

_A loira riu mais uma vez. _

_- _Eu _não engano ninguém? Pelo que eu saiba, não fui eu quem foi pra uma clínica de reabilitação dizendo que ia estudar fora. Ah sim, e se eu não estou enganada, sua mãezinha está fazendo a mesma coisa, não é?_

_Fora a gota d'água para Marlene. Ela estivera o tempo todo usar o mínimo de educação, mas não conseguia mais. Não quando ela envolvera sua família na história. E James teria que perdoá-la pelo que iria fazer, mas ela precisava. E o que sentiu a seguir foi seu punho direito batendo em cheio na maçã esquerda do rosto de Jessica._

_A loira cambaleou para trás, com a mão onde Marlene havia acertado. Marlene a olhou enfurecida e avançou até ela, puxando seu cabelo loiro, ignorando a dor intensa que sentia em sua mão._

_- Retire o que disse! – ela gritou, enquanto a outra também agarrava seu cabelo. – Retire o que disse AGORA!_

_E antes que a loira pudesse dizer algo ou revidar, Marlene foi jogada no ar com tamanha facilidade que parecia pesar 5 kg ao invés de 53 kg. Então ela percebeu que fora jogada no ombro de ninguém menos que _ele_. Ou como ela recentemente descobrira que se chamava: _Sirius_; que carregou ela para fora do salão com olhares curiosos de todos os convidados._

_.flashback off._

- Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. OH MY EFFING GOD! – eu me desesperei, andando de um lado para outro. – E depois, o que aconteceu?

- Bem, a gente não sabe. Depois que ele te carregou para fora do salão, a gente não te viu. Pelo menos não até ele vir falar pra gente te levar pra cama. – Lily respondeu. – Aí, James me ajudou a te trazer, e eu coloquei o pijama em você, porque você não queria colocá-lo. Segundo o que você disse, você queria 'voltar lá e acabar com aquela vaca.'

- Como assim vocês não sabem? – eu berrei, ignorando completamente o resto da explicação de Lily. – Ele pode ter me violentado ou algo do tipo!

James revirou os olhos, assim como Lily.

- Ah Marlene, não viaja. O cara é gente boa. – eu arqueei as sobrancelhas em descrença. - Se você quer mesmo saber o que aconteceu depois, vá lá perguntar pra ele. Te garanto que ele vai responder.

- Que seja. Vou tomar um banho agora, e vejo vocês lá embaixo.

- Bom, na verdade eu tenho que ir pra casa, mas mais tarde eu te ligo, ok? – Lily disse, enquanto pegava seu vestido que estava pendurado na cadeira, em frente a penteadeira. – Tchau Lene, tchau James.

Lily saiu do quarto, deixando James encarando a porta entreaberta.

- Quero saber direitinho o que aconteceu nessa festa, ouviu? – falei, enquanto entrava no banheiro.

Liguei a banheira e esperei que ela enchesse. Um bom banho de banheira me faria muito bem agora. Me encarei no espelho, e vi o meu cabelo bagunçado e a maquiagem borrada. Lavei o rosto e entrei na banheira, relaxando. E então vieram mais _flashs_ da noite anterior: Jack e Johnny. A bebida. Fora ela que me deixara com o que deveria ser uma ressaca. Doces. A trégua. O sorriso torto. _Sirius_.

A simples menção do nome dele fez meu corpo se sentir mais quente que o normal. E não era a água da banheira. Passei mais alguns longos minutos de olhos fechados tentando lembrar o que acontecera depois que ele me carregou para fora do salão, mas nada. Nem um mísero _flash_. Já vi que vou ter que perguntar pra ele mesmo.

Coloquei um shorts jeans, com minha camiseta favorita: uma dos Beatles, que foi presente de meus pais. Desci as escadas procurando James, e não o vi.

- Alfred, você viu James? – perguntei para o mordomo, que estava ao pé da escada.

- Sim, srt.ª. Ele saiu, acompanhado da srt.ª ruiva. – Ótimo. Abandonada pelo meu primo.

- Ok. Obrigada! – eu fui em direção à cozinha, porque eu sabia, que pelo horário que era, eu já seria obrigada a comer na cozinha. – Oi, Stella.

- Bom dia, menina Marlene! Dormiu bem? – ela perguntou sorrindo, como sempre.

- Mais ou menos. Você tem alguma coisa pra dor de cabeça aí?

- Tenho sim. – ela foi até a pia e depois me trouxe algo rosa para beber.

- O que é isso?

- Algo que fará a sua cabeça deixar de explodir. Agora beba! – ela disse enquanto me servia algumas torradas. Bebi, e o gosto não era muito agradável, mas nada que não pudesse suportar. E de repente, pela grande janela da cozinha, o vi no quintal. Stella percebeu que eu encarava e segui a direção do meu olhar.

- Ah sim, ele é um garoto ótimo, não acha? Te trouxe aqui ontem... – ela disse enquanto voltava para perto do fogão. Wow. Ela sabia o que tinha acontecido?

- Me trouxe aqui? Pra quê? – ela me olhou com a mesma cara de quando uma mãe faz quando dá um sermão num filho.

- Menina Marlene, que esta seja a última vez que você beba, ouviu? – eu assenti, sem responder. – Ele te trouxe aqui depois que você bateu naquela menina. – Hm, parece que ela sabia mais do que eu pensava. – Sim, todos nós sabemos o que aconteceu ontem à noite, mocinha. Mas voltando ao que estava dizendo, ele te trouxe até aqui – contra a sua vontade – e te colocou em uma das cadeiras. Fiquei até preocupada pelo jeito que ele te trouxe: carregada, imagine só! – ela contava tudo muito ansiosa. – Então ele pediu gelo para nós para colocar na sua mão. Você tem sorte. – olhei confusa para ela. – Sua mão só não ficou mais inchada porque ele colocou gelo nela. – olhei para minha mão e era verdade, não estava muito inchada. – E também, por ele se preocupar tanto com você.

- Como assim? – eu a encarei mais uma vez, sem entender nada.

- Nada de mais. Deixe isso pra lá! – ela disse rindo, e voltou trazendo um copo, desta vez com limonada dentro. – Você pode levar isso para ele? – ela apontou a cabeça em direção à janela – Trabalhou a manhã toda sem parar! Deve estar com sede!

Peguei o copo da mão de Stella, enquanto ela dava mais um sorriso, desta vez, o maior de todos. E fui em direção ao quintal. Ele estava lá, ao lado da piscina, usando mais uma vez jeans e tênis surrados e uma camiseta branca. Me aproximei tão silenciosamente que ele só reparou na minha presença quando já estava parada em sua frente. Primeiro viu meus chinelos _Jimmy Choo_, depois subiu seu olhar lentamente até chegar a meus olhos. E nesse momento, senti meu rosto esquentar. Acho que era por causa do sol. Estendi o copo de limonada:

- Stella, achou que você gostaria. – ele pegou o copo agradecendo. – Você se importa se eu me sentar aqui?

- Está meio sujo. – ele disse dando um sorriso quase imperceptível. Mas não para mim.

- Vou me arriscar. – e me sentei na beira da piscina. Passei alguns minutos passando a mão na água, até que falei: - Me desculpe. Pelo que aconteceu ontem à noite. Por tudo. – ele apenas continuou trabalhando, e vi isso como mais uma brecha para continuar falando. – E obrigada por me ajudar. Sabe... com minha mão. Juro que não sou impulsiva daquele jeito. Mas é que ela colocou minha mãe na história e... – ele parou de trabalhar e me olhou. E descobri o quão difícil era falar com aqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis me encarando, por isso desviei o meu olhar do dele. – Eu não fui para reabilitação. Fui para Escócia, estudar.

- E sua mãe? – me surpreendi com a voz grave quase musical dele e com a pergunta que fez. Acho que demorei muito tempo para processar a pergunta porque ele falou apressado: - Desculpa, não é da minha conta.

- Não, tudo bem. - eu respondi, e suspirei. – Minha mãe está num centro de SPA e relaxamento. O que basicamente é um eufemismo para clínica de reabilitação. Às vezes ela bebe demais. Mas só às vezes, sabe? E aí, todos nós achamos que era melhor ela ir lá se tratar. Deus, eu não vejo ela há quase dois anos. Eu falava com ela no telefone, enquanto estava na Escócia, mas não via ela.

Ele continuava me encarando, dessa vez com uma expressão enigmática.

- E aquela garota? De onde vocês se conhecem?

- Aquela é Jessica Stevens, a _bitch_ da minha escola. – ele riu. – Desculpa, mas é verdade! Admito que sou _bitch_, mas apenas quando me dão motivos. Como ontem. – ele riu mais uma vez, e eu reparei como seu sorriso era bonito. Não do jeito que é depois que usa aparelho, apenas... bonito. – Bem, de qualquer modo, obrigada por ontem. Por ter me tirado de lá e ter me ajudado com a minha mão. Por falar nisso, porque você me tirou de lá?

Ele deu um sorriso torto, maior do que normalmente.

- Bem, não me parecia uma briga justa entre vocês duas. – Eu arqueei a sobrancelha. – Você ia acabar com ela rapidinho. – ri, ficando meio sem graça com o quase elogio que me fora feito. – Tenho pena do seu namorado. – parei de rir, instantaneamente. – Quero dizer, com um soco daqueles, você consegue fazer um belo de um estrago nele caso você esteja brava.

- Eu... eu não tenho um namorado. – ficamos nos encarando mais uma vez, e agora foi por mais tempo. Não sei exatamente quanto, mas foi interrompido pela voz de minha avó chamando:

- Marlene Catherine McKinnon! – a voz dela me acordou completamente do transe em que eu estava enquanto o encarava.

- Anh... eu tenho que ir. Obrigada mais uma vez. – me levantei rapidamente, mas o som de sua voz musical me fez parar e olhar para trás.

- Só pra você saber... – ele disse enquanto voltava à trabalhar. – Eu não acho que você seja uma _bitch_.

Sorri, e saí correndo em direção a casa, sentindo algo dentro de mim bater muito forte.

**xxx**

-... E esta será a última festa que acontecerá nesta casa sem a minha supervisão. Eu fui clara?

- Sim, vovó. – Eu ouvi basicamente a mesma coisa durante o sermão de mais de uma hora da vovó. Que não posso mais agredir outras pessoas, senão serei obrigada a passar pelo curso de etiqueta mais uma vez – porque, segundo ela, todo esse tempo que passei longe de casa, foi apenas para perder os bons modos; que não posso mais beber; que não posso mais me envolver com empregados; que... pera aí. – O quê? Qual foi a última coisa que você falou?

- Você não irá mais se envolver com os empregados.

- Wow, de onde você tirou essa idéia? Eu não estou me envolvendo com empregado nenhum. – Stella e Will não contam, afinal são como minha segunda família. Mas ela não poderia estar falando deles, poderia?

- Está sim. Ou você acha que não a vi com aquele moleque agora há pouco? – Isso mesmo, ela o chamou de _moleque_. Minha avó, a toda certinha com as regras de etiqueta e educação chamou Sirius de _moleque_. Rá, quero só ver o que o clube dela vai achar quando eles souberem disso.

- Primeiro: Sirius não é um moleque. E segundo, eu _não_ estou me envolvendo com ele!

- Você pode mentir o quanto quiser, Marlene. Mas a mim você não engana. E devido a todas essas ocorrências desde que você chegou, eu não posso fazer mais nada a não ser mandar você para o colégio.

- Mas eu já tenho um, lembra? Volto pra lá daqui uma semana.

- Voltar? Você não vai voltar para aquela escola de quinta categoria na Escócia. Você vai estudar aqui. – Oh não. Não, não. Tudo menos isso. Não diga, não diga, não... – Você vai voltar para Cromwell Preparatory School! – Shit, ela disse.

- Não, você não pode fazer isso! – eu disse começando a me exaltar. Mas vovó não mudou a sua expressão seca.

- Eu posso. E já fiz. Suas aulas começam daqui uma semana, junto com James.

**xxx**

- _Sinto muito querida, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Seus avós são seus guardiões legais, e eles têm o direito de fazer isso, enquanto eu estiver longe._ – Meu pai dizia isso ao celular, com muita calma, tentando me acalmar, por causa da minha voz. Eu estava quase chorando.

- Mas você é meu pai. Você não pode deixar eles fazerem isso!

- _Particularmente querida, acho melhor você ficar aí em Londres. Junto com James e seus amigos. Você não pode odiar a cidade onde nasceu._

Ele tinha razão, eu não podia. E eu iria aceitar isso, mas não sem ganhar algo nessa história. E se irritar minha avó fosse o meu melhor prêmio, então que seja.

- _Mas deve ter algo que você goste muito aí, Lene. Algum motivo que faça você ficar._ – Levantei a cabeça e pela janela vi Sirius saindo pelo portão, com uma jaqueta preta jogada em seu ombro. E nesse momento, algo começou a bater muito forte dentro de mim, mais uma vez. – _Querida você está aí?_

- Sim, pai. Olha, eu entendi o que você disse. Mas agora eu tenho que desligar.

- _Tudo bem, mas porquê? Você está bem?_

- Estou ótima. Você está certo, pai. Eu tenho motivos para ficar.

**N/B:** sim Marlene, você _tem_ motivos pra ficar. Bem que eu queria um motivo desse pra ficar aqui (?).. sortuda _' HSDIAUFHAISUFHSDIUFHSDIFHASDIFUSHDFISDHF

Que saudade de betar essa fic :O Gaby vai ficar de castigo da próxima vez que demorar tanto assim, rum.

Enfim, vou parar de falar mer... besteiras, e vamos ao que interessa. Amei esse capítulo Gaby , mal posso esperar pelo 6 *-* haha.

Bom, beijones pra todo mundo,

te amo Gabys :*

**N/A: **Bem, realmente não sei de onde veio esse capítulo. No final das férias (contando com as duas semanas de prolongação) eu tive surtos de imaginação e saiu isso. Desculpem se ficou bobo, ou até mesmo curto. A Jú e a Mary aprovaram o capítulo, por isso espero que vocês gostem! (:

Yeah, com essa história de gripe suína, a escola está me atolando completamente de tarefas e tudo mais. Por isso está complicado entrar no pc, mas vou tentar fazer isso com o máximo de freqüência possível! Ah sim, e muitíssimo obrigada por comentarem! :*

ps: Ah, e no próximo capítulo começa a Second Season. Ok, não é exatamente uma segunda temporada, é a volta às aulas. Mas eu gosto de dizer que uma Second Season. :B


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo 6**

ou The One Where Classes Begin

- Hoje definitivamente não vai ser um bom dia. – foi a primeira coisa que disse quando me levantei da cama às sete da manhã. A semana que passara foi mais insuportável do que era possível. Tudo por parte de minha avó, claro. Todas as reuniões dos clubes de velhas senhoras foram em casa. Acho que ela temia que eu desse outra festa. Ou talvez ela só quisesse me irritar, me obrigando a participar dessas reuniões, a servir chá para elas, ou falar sobre a escola.

Levantei da cama, e fui até o banheiro tomar um banho, senão, eu não iria acordar. Meia hora depois eu estava saindo do quarto, calçando meus _Christian Laboutin_ pretos preferidos, a saia azul marinha da escola, e a camisa branca. Nada de blazer ou gravata hoje, parece que vai fazer calor.

- Bom dia! – James disse passando pelo corredor, e descendo as escadas junto a mim – Animada para o primeiro dia de aula?

- Animada não é a melhor palavra para descrever o que estou sentindo neste momento. – eu respondi o olhando.

Entramos na sala, onde Stella acabava de colocar nossos pratos á mesa. James e eu dissemos 'bom dia' em uníssono, e então reparei que meus avós não estavam lá. Estranho, porque geralmente minha avó é a primeira a descer para se certificar que o café-da-manhã está em deu devido lugar e etc.

- Onde estão nossos avós, Stella? – James perguntou, como se lesse meus pensamentos.

- Acho que seu avô já foi para o escritório e sua avó o acompanhou. – ela disse sorrindo – Comam direito, sim? – e saiu.

Sentei-me à mesa e enquanto James comia devorava o café-da-manhã, meu estômago embrulhou. Não sentia a menor vontade de comer, e se algo descesse pela minha garganta, sabia que iria voltar rapidinho pelo mesmo lugar que entrou.

- Não vai comer? – ele perguntou – graças a Deus – depois de engolir a comida.

- Estou sem fome. – disse empurrando levemente o prato que estava à minha frente, e tomando um copo d'água. James apenas deu ombros e continuou comendo. – Vou subir pra pegar minha bolsa no quarto, está bem?

Peguei minha bolsa vermelha e desci a tempo de ver James chegando à porta, balanço a chave do carro no maior estilo Dona Norminha na mão.

- E aí? Vai querer uma carona?

- Como se você pudesse dirigir! – disse passando por ele, enquanto ele dizia algo como 'Rá rá, engraçadinha'. – Muito obrigada, mas Will vai me levar.

Quando o carro estacionou em frente à escola, senti meu estômago embrulhar mais uma vez. E desta vez, acho que era nervosismo. Mas ele não durou muito, porque James passou o braço pelos meus ombros, me reconfortando.

- Relaxe, tudo vai dar certo. Você vai ficar segura com Lily. – ele continuava com seu jeito calmo e tranqüilo – E além do mais, eu não vou deixar nenhum cara chegar perto de você, lembra?

- É, mas não são os caras que me preocupam. – eu respondi enquanto avistava Jessica e seu esquadrão de vacas amigas. Elas me encaravam com uma cara nem um pouco amigável e Jessica usava bastante maquiagem. Provavelmente pra esconder o roxo do hematoma de uma semana atrás. Quando pensei no estrago que eu provavelmente fiz – que não era visível com tanta maquiagem por cima – me senti melhor. Bem melhor, aliás. E então, Lily chegou.

- E então? Como você se sente sendo popular já no primeiro dia? – não entendi o que ela quis dizer – Várias pessoas viram o que aconteceu na festa, e desde então, você é a ídola das garotinhas do primeiro ano, de todas as outras que não gostam da Jessica.

Me virei novamente, e então vi Jessica e seu esquadrão vindo em nossa direção.

- Não que você precise, mas... boa sorte. – ele disse saindo do meu lado. Eu o puxei automaticamente para que ficasse comigo. – Ah Lene, eu não estou a fim de ficar no meio de uma briga de garotas hoje. Principalmente uma na qual _você_ está no meio.

- Você não vai a lugar algum. – eu respondi a ele, meio segundo antes de Jessica parar na minha frente, batendo aqueles Prada falsificados da coleção passada no chão.

- Ouvi dizer que você voltou.

- Porquê? Está se sentindo ameaçada? – eu provoquei, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Sentia alguns muitos olhares curiosos sobre nós, mas eu não estava ligando para isso. Ela apenas riu da minha resposta:

- Nos vemos mais tarde Marlene _querida_. – ela frisou bem a última palavra, e saiu andando com suas amigas numa direção oposta a minha.

**xxx**

- Ai meu Deus, ele realmente falou isso? – Lily disse surpresa, mas com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto. Eu havia acabado de contar a ela sobre a conversa que Sirius e eu tivemos perto da piscina. Ainda era estranho para mim saber o nome dele, e ainda assim, nunca dizê-lo em voz alta.

- Sim. Mas isso não foi nada de mais.

- Como assim? – Lily continuou, agora com uma expressão chocada. – Tem _tudo_ de mais! Ele está a fim de você. E você deveria aproveitar; ele é muito gostoso!

- Lily! – eu falei surpresa, mas sem deixar de sorrir. Lily sempre fora assim, um pouco desinibida quanto a algumas coisas, e elogiar garotos definitivamente é uma delas. – Pra começar, foi ele mesmo quem começou a me chamar _daquele nome_, lembra? – eu ainda ficava irritada apenas com a simples menção daquele nome, por isso nem me atrevia a dizê-lo em voz alta para não me irritar.

- Whatever. – Lily respondeu, desistindo. Ela sabia que eu não iria aceitar a idéia dela por nada. – Te vejo mais tarde, ok? – e saiu andando.

Fui na direção oposta de Lily, e à medida que andava, senti a tontura ficar mais forte. Eram quase nove horas, e eu estava percebendo o quão estúpido foi da minha parte ficar sem tomar o café-da-manhã. Dizem que é a refeição mais importante do dia. Não que isso importasse alguma coisa no momento.

Sentei em um dos bancos, sentindo a luz fraca da manhã bater em mim. Fechei os olhos, apoiando uma das mãos na testa, ainda me sentindo tontura, e agora, dor de cabeça seguido de um vazio no estômago.

- Você está bem? – a voz grave e masculina pegou-me de surpresa e me fez dar um pequeno pulo do banco, levantando o rosto. – Desculpe não queria te assustar.

Então notei o rosto do garoto que estava parado à minha frente. Era alto, com cabelos cacheados castanho-claros e olhos de uma cor que não consegui distinguir como verde ou castanho. Tinha um sorriso simpático no rosto, e uma leve covinha se formava na sua bochecha esquerda. Usava a camisa branca da escola, a gravata e a calça bege, todos impecavelmente passados. Era realmente bonito, e ali a minha frente, fazia-me lembrar de tê-lo visto em algum lugar, provavelmente como modelo numa revista. Mas então, percebi que não fora numa revista que o havia visto.

- Nigel? Nigel Murray? – não tinha certeza se estava certa, mas minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando o garoto deu um sorriso, agora mostrando seus dentes alinhados, obra-prima de um dentista.

- Marlene McKinnon? – ele perguntou, acho que tão perplexo quanto eu.

Eu conheço Nigel Murray desde criança. Além de estudarmos juntos, nossos pais são amigos. Pode-se até dizer que éramos grandes amigos quando crianças. Esse era o tipo de garoto que minha avó gostaria que eu casasse: bom moço, vai ser médico, rico, etc etc.

- Meu Deus! – eu exclamei, agora levantando do banco para encará-lo melhor. – Eu não te vejo há... Faz tanto tempo que já nem sei mais!

Ele riu:

- Acredito que fazem uns seis anos. – Nossa, como o tempo passa rápido. Nigel havia se mudado com sua família para a Itália, devido ao trabalho de seu pai. Hm, e parece que a Itália fez muito bem a ele. Estava com a pele levemente bronzeada, que contrastava com seus olhos que no momento, reparei melhor, estavam verdes. – Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado.

- É, voltei há algumas semanas. – eu respondi sorrindo também. – Mas e você?

- Estou de volta desde o começo do ano. – hm, porque Lily não me disse nada sobre isso?

E então, aquele maldito sinal velho e escandaloso tocou.

- Bom, te vejo por aí. – disse pegando minha bolsa, enquanto ele me dava um sorriso e ia para a direção oposta à minha.

**xxx**

- Okay, _quando_ é que Nigel Murray ficou tão gato e gostoso? - eu perguntei a James, assim que o avistei no pátio sozinho e me sentava ao lado dele.

- Você está mesmo falando isso para _mim_? Seu primo? – ele disse assustado com o que eu acabara de falar. – Porque você não fala isso para Lily? Eu realmente não quero ouvir coisas desse tipo.

- Porque eu não consegui achar Lily em nenhum lugar! E além do mais, você é meu melhor amigo, é sua obrigação ficar me ouvindo dizer essas coisas.

- É... – ele começou – mas eu também sou seu primo. Por isso posso muito bem te mandar ficar quieta e não falar coisas de mulher na minha frente.

- Que coisas de mulher? – Lily disse interrompendo minha conversa com James.

- Onde você estava? – Lily ia responder quando eu a interrompi – Não importa. Porque não me falou que Nigel Murray voltou?

- Esqueci. – Lily respondeu dando ombros, como se aquilo não fosse importante. _Wrong_. Aquilo era mega importante. Ah, qual é! Eu também gosto de apreciar vistas lindas, 'tá legal? E então, Lily abriu um sorriso malicioso. – Hm, vejo que você já viu ele. Sabe, ele é minha dupla nas aulas de Laboratório de Química. E vai por mim, ter aquele deus grego do meu lado é _muito_ bom.

- Com licença. – James falou, passando por mim e Lily. Eu a encarei.

- O quê?

- Precisava mesmo dizer isso na frente dele? Ele está a fim de você, e você está agindo como a Meredith/Izzie com o George¹.

- Tudo bem, desculpa. Não faço mais isso. – e se sentou no mesmo banco que James estava momentos antes. – E você tem que parar de assistir seriados médicos.

- Eu te desculpo. Mas só se você me contar o que aconteceu na festa do James. – Ignorei a última parte que Lily disse. Quando disse a última frase, Lily fez uma careta.

- Porque faz tanta questão de saber, se ele já te contou? – ela revirou os olhos.

- Para sua informação, ele não me contou. E faço muita questão de saber, afinal você é minha melhor amiga, e ele é meu primo. E além do mais, depois da festa, vocês tem estado numa trégua um com o outro que é muito estranha. Por isso desembucha. Agora!

Lily suspirou, com ar de cansada.

- Tudo bem. Eu estava lá na festa, me divertindo, quando ele chegou do nada, e pediu pra dançar comigo. Só isso.

- Ah, boa tentativa Lily, mas você não fugir de mim tão fácil assim. – eu sabia que tinha mais além disso. Ela apenas não queria me contar. – Eu quero detalhes.

Lily suspirou mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem.

_.flashback on._

_Lily estava _entediada. Numa festa! _Isso realmente não era comum, pelo menos não para ela. Rejeitou o que deveria ser o quinto cara que pedia para ficar com ela ou até mesmo dançar. Não estava com ânimo para aturar caras possivelmente bêbados._

_- Dança comigo? – ela ouviu uma voz masculina lhe perguntar. Estava pronta para rejeitar o próximo cara quando viu quem era, tamanha fora sua surpresa: James Potter._

_Num impulso, Lily abriu a boca para dizer a mesma resposta que havia dado a noite inteira, mas parou. Ficou cogitando a possibilidade de dançar com ele. Não faria mal algum, e além do mais, era seu aniversário. Que este fosse seu presente a ele._

_Levantou-se, ignorando a mão que ele estendia a ela. Era um momento de paz, mas não significava que Lily iria ser tão boazinha com ele._

_Ao som de uma música remixada, eles dançavam. Surpreendentemente, para Lily, James dançava muito bem. E para ele, o modo que ela se movia era incrível. Como se ela pertencesse a pista de dança, exatamente no ritmo da música. _

_Ele se aproximou dela. Instintivamente, ela se afastou, mas James a segurou pela fina cintura. Sentindo como James era forte, Lily deixou-se ser levada. Se ele fizesse algo, sofreria as conseqüências. Mas ele apenas encostou sua bochecha na dela, aproximando seus lábios do ouvido da garota._

_- Obrigada. – ele disse, num tom razoavelmente alto, devido a música. E isso a fez parar de dançar. _

_- Por quê? – ela perguntou, no mesmo tom que ele, agora apoiando a cabeça no ombro do garoto, e colocando suas mãos, uma em cada braço dele._

_- Por ter aceitado dançar comigo. – ele continuou, dessa vez, inspirando fundo, sentindo o perfume que vinha do alvo pescoço dela. Ela se arrepiou ao sentir isso, e fechou os olhos. – Foi um ótimo presente de aniversário._

_Ela riu, jogando sua cabeça para trás, e depois para frente, apoiando, inconscientemente, sua testa no ombro dele. Agora era ela quem sentia o perfume masculino dele, através dos primeiros botões da camisa dele, abertos._

_- Feliz aniversário, _James._ – ela disse enfim, causando um alvoroço dentro do garoto, pois era a primeira vez que ele a ouvia dizer seu nome com sinceridade._

_E continuaram dançando._

_.flashback off._

¹. George O'Malley, Izzie Stevens e Meredith Grey são personagens da série _Grey's Anatomy_.

**N/A:** Gente, nem acredito que já estamos na semana do Natal. O ano passou tão rápido pra mim que fico até chocada. Anyway, o capítulo não foi betado porque o pc da Mary pifou, mas ela volta a betar no próximo.  
Esse capítulo é meu presente de Natal/Ano Novo para vocês (apesar de não ter ficado muito bom). Mas ainda assim espero que gostem. Pra vocês terem uma idéia, já estou começando a escrever o capítulo 9! Só demorei pra postar mesmo, porque me dava branco toda vez que eu tentava escrever esse flashback da Lily. ._.  
Amo todos os comentários de vocês, sério. E as capas também! ;)  
Beijão e nos vemos em 2010! ;D  
Gaby


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Capítulo 7**

ou The One With The First 'Modern Art' Class

Depois de dois tempos de Geografia, um de Matemática e outro de História, o horário de almoço finalmente chegou. Lily e eu estávamos na mesma classe de História, por isso fomos juntas almoçar.

O refeitório poderia ser considerado um lugar que todos gostavam de ficar. Todos sabiam onde sentar, porque sabiam onde estavam seus amigos. Havia várias mesas redondas de madeira com cadeiras, e ao lado esquerdo ficava cafeteria.

Passamos por lá rapidinho, e peguei uma salada com pedaços de frango e um suco, enquanto Lily pegava algo que eu não sabia o que era, mas definitivamente era calórico.

- Sabia que isso engorda? – eu falei no momento em que a vi pegar a comida. Ela sorriu.

- Sabia que salada não mata fome de ninguém? – não respondi. Matava a minha fome, sim.

Avistei James de longe, conversando com alguns amigos. Resolvi não ir até sua mesa e atrapalhar sua conversa animada. Então, segui Lily até uma mesa com duas meninas sentadas.

- Oi, meninas! – Lily disse assim que se sentou. Eu a imitei, sentando ao seu lado. – Lene, você lembra da Dorcas, certo?

Logo que Lily disse isso, encarei a menina a minha frente. É claro que me lembrava dela. Também conheço Dorcas Meadowes desde pequena, nunca fomos melhores amigas, mas ela sempre fora legal comigo. Ela tinha cabelos escuros compridos com uma franja, e olhos muito azuis.

- E essa aqui é a Emmeline Vance. – Lily continuou depois que cumprimentei Dorcas. – Ela veio da Califórnia, e chegou esse ano.

Emmeline tinha olhos castanhos, e o loiro de seu cabelo era um estilo de praia, com mechas mais escuras. Tinha sardas no rosto como Lily – só que menos -, provavelmente causadas pelo sol.

- Ficamos sabendo do que houve na festa, Lene. – Dorcas disse. – Não pudemos ir, mas nos contaram logo no dia seguinte. Você deve ter feito um belo de um estrago nela, com tanta maquiagem que Jessica está usando!

Dei um pequeno sorriso, mas não me espantei. As notícias corriam rapidamente pela escola. Se acontecesse algo numa aula, na próxima já estavam todos sabendo. É o poder da tecnologia de um celular que faz isso possível.

- Desculpe perguntar, mas o que ela fez pra você bater nela?

Não queria dizer que fora pelo que ela disse. A última coisa que queria era as pessoas comentando sobre a minha vida pessoal e a de minha família também. Por isso respondi a Emmelinne:

- Ela apareceu sem ser convidada. – dei ombros e comecei a comer a salada.

- Meu Deus, nunca irei numa festa sua sem convite! – Dorcas respondeu um pouco assustada e todas rimos.

**xxx**

O almoço pareceu ter passado muito rápido para mim. Conversei com as meninas animadamente durante o tempo inteiro, até que o sinal bateu mais uma vez. Enquanto Lily ia para sua aula de Laboratório de Química, segui para o meu próximo período que seria de Arte Moderna.

Não me pergunte o que é isso, apenas me inscrevi para ter apenas uma aula de Ginástica por semana ao invés de duas. Esportes nunca foram o meu ponto forte.

Quando entro na sala, vejo as carteiras - que deveriam estar posicionadas em fileiras - em um círculo. E no lugar onde deveria ser apenas o quadro, havia um pequeno palco, com uma mesa e cadeira. Assim como os outros alunos que entravam, sentei-me numa das carteiras.

E em seguida a professora entrou. Se eu não estivesse sentada, provavelmente cairia de choque. Alguém precisava dar umas aulas de como se vestir para ela. Parece até que ela estagnou nos anos 80 e esqueceram de avisar ela.

Ela tinha os cabelos loiros cacheados – e não do tipo Taylor Swift e sim daquela mulher do filme _Top Gun_. Hello, será que ela não percebeu que permanente está totalmente _out_?! E ela aparenta ter uns 40, mas que nem a Sarah Jessica Parker, com poucas rugas.

As roupas eram até legais. Quero dizer, seriam se não fosse por aquele colar medonho. Quero dizer, porque ela pensou que estava na moda colocar uma saia lápis, com sapatos baixos (eles fazem as panturrilhas dela parecerem inchadas ou algo do tipo!) e uma camisa cheia de babados no pescoço? A era vitoriana já foi com tudo, meu bem. Ainda mais com esse colar de pedras azuis imensas. Mas _whatever_.

- Meus queridos alunos. Meu nome é Margareth Joy. – ela começou assim que colocou sua bolsa em cima de uma das carteiras. – Mas vocês podem me chamar de Maggie. Ou srt.ª Joy. Como preferirem. Sei que muitos de vocês estão aqui para escaparem da Ginástica – ela continuou depois de uma breve pausa, e muitos dos alunos deram risadinhas. – mas creio que gostarão desta aula. Tentarei fazer dela a melhor para todos.

- Aqui faremos projetos dos mais diversos tipos: musicais, teatrais, entre outros. Tudo para vocês se divertirem! E faremos eles em duplas! – ela foi até a mesa, e voltou com um chapéu muito parecido com aqueles que a Jackie O. usava. – Aqui temos os nomes de todos os garotos que estão aqui. – Olhei pela sala, e contei com os olhos. Surpreendentemente, o número de garotos era quase igual ao de meninas, havia apenas um garoto a menos. Provavelmente teríamos que fazer um trio.

Ela começou pelo lado oposto do círculo, entregando o chapéu a primeira aluna, que foi passando para a próxima, de modo que eu fui a última a pegar o papelzinho com o nome.

Olhei pela sala. Todos os garotos já estavam em dupla. Acho que ela percebeu o que eu ia dizer.

- Ah querida, ou ele está atrasado, ou faltou hoje. Não se preocupe, você terá uma dupla.

Assenti com a cabeça e tirei o papelzinho minuciosamente dobrado. Li o nome, e senti meu sangue congelar. _Sirius Black_. Mas logo relaxei. Afinal, quantas pessoas há por aí com esse nome? Milhares, provavelmente.

- Ah, aí está você! Atrasado, mas está perdoado. – ouvi a srt.ª Joy quase berrar de emoção, enquanto eu pegava meu espelho na bolsa checar a maquiagem. – Srt.ª, conheça sua dupla.

Levantei os olhos ao perceber que ela falava comigo. O meu espelhinho? Foi para o chão, se transformando em cacos. Acho que isso significa sete anos de azar. Será que eles começariam agora? Por que, parado à minha frente e ao lado da professora, estava _ele._ Sirius (que, aparentemente _era_ Sirius Black). Usando a calça bege da escola, sapatos e a camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos e as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, a mochila pendurada num dos ombros.

Seu rosto tinha uma expressão que eu estava com medo de desvendar se era surpresa ou escárnio, com aquele sorriso de lado e apenas uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele parecia que estava se segurando para não rir.

Srt.ª Joy já havia se afastado e falava com outros alunos, enquanto ele se abaixava e pegava o que sobrara do meu espelho.

- Desde quando estuda aqui? – eu perguntei, enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado, e entregava a base do meu espelho.

- Desde hoje. – ele riu levemente pelo nariz.

- Muito bem meus queridos – se ela disser 'queridos' mais uma vez, eu juro que vou pular no pescoço dela. – Agora que já se reuniram com seus parceiros, vou explicar como será o primeiro projeto de vocês.

Ela explicou que queria que nos inspirássemos em algum filme antigo e fizéssemos uma representação de alguma cena. E claro, teríamos que vir caracterizados como os personagens. Isso não era difícil. Ainda mais porque tínhamos uma semana para preparar o trabalho.

- Mas como esse é apenas o primeiro projeto, vou sortear o filme para vocês também! – enquanto algumas pessoas não gostaram dessa idéia, eu fiquei aliviada. Extremamente, na verdade, por não ter que decidir o filme junto a ele. Provavelmente sairia briga. – Mas vou deixá-los escolher a cena que quiserem! – Okay, deixa pra lá.

Ela colocou vários papeizinhos dentro do chapéu mais uma vez, e começou por nós. Fiz menção de pegar o papel, mas hesitei, o olhando. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, acenando com a cabeça, me incentivando a continuar. Peguei o primeiro papel que meus dedos tocaram e tirei do chapéu. Estava escrito '_Bonequinha de Luxo' (1961), dirigido por Blake Edwards._

- Só pode ser brincadeira.

Ele se inclinou para perto de mim a fim de conseguir ler o que estava escrito no papel. O que eu ouvi a seguir foi uma risada alta e rouca, que mais se assemelhava a um latido de cachorro.

- Que ironia, não?

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder-lhe. Apenas olhei para ele com o olhar mais mortífero que consegui encontrar naquele momento. Mas nem assim ele tirou aquele maldito sorriso do rosto.

Assim que o sinal tocou, peguei minha bolsa rapidamente e saí da sala. Mas logo me dei conta de que isso não fora suficiente para despistá-lo – ele estava andando tranquilamente ao meu lado.

- Então – ele começou, claramente querendo rir. – Você já assistiu o filme, né?

- Não. – respondi prontamente sem olhá-lo.

Se ele ficou surpreso, disfarçou muito bem. Não consegui encontrar nenhum traço disso em seu rosto pelo canto do meu olho.

- Então acho que devíamos assistir juntos para decidirmos a cena.

- Tudo bem. Na minha casa amanhã depois da aula? – perguntei, parando em frente a sala de Química.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – arqueei a sobrancelha, questionando-o. – Su... – ele parou de repente, provavelmente pensando melhor no que falar. – Pode ser. Eu levo o filme.

Murmurei um 'okay', e entrei na sala. Não estava nem aí se eu o havia deixado falando sozinho e se fora falta de educação. Ainda estava chocada demais com o fato de ele estudar na mesma escola que eu. E então uma voz me chamou, tirando-me dos devaneios. Era Nigel, que me chamava para sentar-me ao seu lado.

- E então, como você está se sentindo? Sabe, estando em casa de novo... – ele perguntou, enquanto eu me sentava na carteira que ele havia reservado para mim.

- Acho que está tudo indo normal. Até certo ponto, claro. – eu respondi, essa última parte referindo-me a aula de Arte Moderna. Ele pareceu querer saber sobre o que estava me incomodando, mas não disse nada. E então, o professor chegou, explicando alguma coisa que eu definitivamente não entendia. Passei a aula inteira tomando anotações, mas nada do que ele dizia fazia sentido.

Por isso que quando o sinal tocou, fiquei muito feliz. Nigel e eu saímos conversando, indo em direção a entrada da escola, porque essa fora a última aula do dia.

- Então, - ele disse. – Amanhã depois da aula, vou fazer o teste pra entrar no time de futebol da escola. Você que ir ver? – arqueei a sobrancelha. Parecia muito arrogante da parte dele, pensar que eu gostaria de ir vê-lo jogar futebol. – E depois poderíamos ir numa lanchonete, sei lá.

Ele dizia tudo isso, enquanto passava a mão nos cachos atrás de sua cabeça. Ele era fofo, eu tinha de admitir.

- Tudo bem. – ele abriu um grande sorriso, como de uma criança.

- Ok. Uma hora, certo? – eu assenti com a cabeça e ele se aproximou me dando um beijo em cada bochecha. – Até amanhã, então.

- Até. – eu respondi, enquanto ele se afastava indo embora.

- Eu fico longe um dia, e já tem um cara em cima de você? – James disse, assim que chegou ao meu lado. – Pelo amor de Deus, Marlene, controle-se!

Soltei risada alta, enquanto andava em direção ao carro, onde Will nos esperava com a porta aberta.

- Não é culpa minha se os homens não resistem ao meu charme, James. – eu disse, e logo em seguida, ele me abraçou pelos ombros, bagunçando todo o meu cabelo.

**xxx**

_- You wanna kiss me, don't you?_

_- I always wanna kiss you.¹_

E então, aconteceu. Aquele momento esperado por todos, o que aumenta os índices de audiência, que faz o coração de todos bater mais rápido: o beijo.

Não me importava se aquele beijo era falso, uma ilusão, ou algo do tipo. Só sei que eu não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos da televisão. House e Cuddy eram perfeitos um para o outro. E uma batida na porta atrapalhou todo o meu encanto. Levantei da cama, bufando. Quando sentava para assistir minhas séries, ninguém podia me atrapalhar.

- O quê? – eu disse, abrindo a porta. Era James quem estava lá parado.

- Vovó vai passar daqui a pouco aqui pra te mandar dormir. São quase onze horas, e o volume da sua televisão não está o que se pode chamar de baixo.

- Está bem. – respondi, bufando mais uma vez, e desligando a televisão. – E obrigada! Boa noite, James.

- Boa noite, prima.

E fechei a porta, correndo até a cama, e me cobrindo, pouco antes de alguém abrir a porta e logo em seguida fechá-la. Com certeza era minha avó, conferindo se eu já estava dormindo. Essa era uma das regras da casa dela: dormir até as 10 da noite todos os dias. É claro que havia muitas outras que deveriam ser obedecidas.

E pouco tempo depois, adormeci, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido no dia.

¹. Cena final do episódio 23 da quinta temporada de House. Uma das melhores cenas de beijos em séries. Tradução:

_- Você quer me beijar, não quer?_

_- Eu sempre quero te beijar._

.com/watch?v=Nrpv48v6oZA

**N/Gaby**: Capítulo sem imagem, música ou revisão (me desculpem por qualquer erro de gramática). Esse capítulo está pronto desde antes de eu postar o anterior, por isso me desculpem pela demora. Mandei os capítulos 7, 8 e 9 pra Mary por e-mail na esperança de que ela betasse, mas nenhuma resposta dela, por isso estou postando do mesmo jeito. Fico feliz que ainda lêem a fic e que estão gostando dela. Não gosto muito deste capítulo, mas prometo que os próximos serão melhores. Tenho tantas idéias para a fic, só me resta colocá-las no papel. Ou no notebook, no caso. Mas ultimamente anda meio difícil fazer isso, minha inspiração está em baixa. Deve estar sendo consumida durante meus estudos. Anyway, muito obrigado por todos os comentários que recebo; leio todos e me desculpem por não respondê-los, é por falta de tempo mesmo.

E para compensar tanta demora, uma pequena prévia do próximo capítulo:

_Após uma série de exercícios para se aquecerem, o treinador começou a dividi-los em dois times para fazer um jogo. _

_- Time branco! Anton! Johnson! Stonner! __Boyd! Black! – meus olhos arregalaram e meu queixo caiu. O treinador continuou falando os nomes mas eu não ouvia. Se dirigindo aos outros que agora seriam de seu time estava ele, usando o uniforme branco de treino, e rindo enquanto conversava com alguns caras._

_- Time vermelho! Bones! Booth! Campbell! __Denver! Murray! – e mais outros nomes foram ditos, enquanto Nigel se dirigia ao lado oposto do campo, colocando um colete vermelho, para a tristeza das meninas na arquibancada, de Lily,futuramente, e admito, um pouco minha. Não teria sido sacrifício algum vê-los sem camisa._

Bom, eu disse que era pequena, não disse?

Beijos, e muito obrigada pelos comentários!


	9. Capítulo Oito

**Capítulo 8****  
**ou The One With The Hotties

- Hey! – eu ouvi, quando passei pelo pátio do colégio na manhã seguinte. Me virei, buscando de quem era a voz, e logo vi Sirius Black vindo em direção a mim.

Ele estava vestido como no dia anterior, com uma calça bege, a camisa branca com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, com a diferença que havia uma gravata listrada presa num nó frouxo em seu pescoço. Ele parou na minha frente, e reparei o quão alto ele era. Com os saltos altos que eu usava hoje, minha altura chegava apenas alguns poucos centímetros acima de seu ombro.

- Hey. – eu respondi, sorrindo levemente. Não estava sorrindo porque o havia encontrado, e sim porque eu estava de bom humor. Hoje seria um bom dia.

- Então, - ele começou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais, como se estivesse se sentindo desconfortável. – Sobre o trabalho de hoje à tarde... – Ah, não! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente do trabalho! – Será que podemos fazer outro dia, ou quem sabe, amanhã?

- Claro. – eu concordei, rapidamente. Agradeci mentalmente por qualquer que fosse o compromisso que ele tinha. Eu estava livre pra ir ver o treino de Nigel e ainda sair com ele mais tarde. – Amanhã seria bom.

- Okay. – ele sorriu, levemente. Provavelmente estava feliz que eu não me importava de fazer o trabalho no dia seguinte. – A gente se vê. - e saiu andando na direção oposta a minha.

**xxx**

- Lily – a chamei logo que a última aula acabou, quando a encontrei no armário, guardando seus livros. – Eu vou assistir aos testes para o time de futebol, quer vir?

- Caras gostosos, suando e correndo pelo campo? Eu iria num piscar de olhos, se não tivesse prometido a minha mãe que a ajudaria hoje com os preparativos pro casamento da minha irmã. – ela respondeu, frustrada. – Mas... – ela continuou, agora abrindo um sorriso malicioso. – Eles provavelmente terão que formar dois times: um com e outro sem camisa. – agora ela colocava a mão sobre o coração, e sem fôlego. - Me conte mais tarde quem é o mais gostoso de todos, ok?

Eu ri, assentindo. E indo em direção ao campo, avistei James. Corri até ele, que estava junto de alguns amigos.

- Oi meninos. – cumprimentei eles educadamente, e eles responderam. – James, vou ficar na escola, e depois vou sair. Pode dizer lá em casa que estou fazendo um trabalho?

- Vai sair com quem e para onde? – ele começou, me olhando com aquela cara de irmão mais velho protetor.

- Vou sair... – comecei, e, ficando de costas para os garotos que escutavam nossa conversa, sussurrei: - _com Nigel_.

Ele me olhou, com reprovação. Mas depois suspirou.

- Você está com seu celular? – assenti rapidamente. – Ok, mas nem pense em não me atender quando eu ligar. Se você fizer isso, juro que ponho a Scotland Yard atrás de você.

- Obrigada! – eu disse, o abraçando. – Você é o melhor primo de todos!

E saí sorrindo, continuando meu caminho ao campo de futebol. Quando cheguei lá, havia várias garotas em grupinhos, sentadas na arquibancada dando risadinhas, enquanto olhavam os garotos no campo. Revirei os olhos, enquanto sentava. A maioria delas não tinha mais que 13 anos.

Percorri meus olhos entre os garotos que conversavam entre si no campo, quando o avistei. Ele logo me viu, acenou, e veio na minha direção. Eu estava sentada num dos primeiros degraus da arquibancada, por isso, ele apenas se apoiou na grade para falar comigo.

- Você veio! – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso e mostrando aqueles dentes brancos alinhados.

- Eu disse que viria. – era completamente ridículo ele falar aquilo, mas acho que estava sem assunto para falar comigo. O treinador berrou para que eles se juntassem, enquanto começava a explicar como seriam os testes.

Após uma série de exercícios para se aquecerem, o treinador começou a dividi-los em dois times para fazer um jogo.

- Time branco! Anton! Johnson! Stonner! Boyd! Black! – meus olhos arregalaram e meu queixo caiu. O treinador continuou falando os nomes mas eu não ouvia. Se dirigindo aos outros que agora seriam de seu time estava ele, usando o uniforme branco de treino, e rindo enquanto conversava com alguns caras.

- Time vermelho! Bones! Booth! Campbell! Denver! Murray! – e mais outros nomes foram ditos, enquanto Nigel se dirigia ao lado oposto do campo, colocando um colete vermelho, para a tristeza das meninas na arquibancada, de Lily,futuramente, e admito, um pouco minha. Não teria sido sacrifício algum vê-los sem camisa.

O técnico apitou, e o jogo começou, com vantagem para o time branco. Eu apenas reconhecia alguns daqueles garotos, os únicos que eu conseguia reconhecer de longe agora eram Sirius, com seus cabelos escuros e Nigel com seus cachos castanho-claros.

Eu não entendia muito de futebol, mas vibrava a cada drible e gol que era feito. E estava claro para mim (e para todos) que eram eles dois que se destacavam mais ali. E era visível que apesar de Nigel ter a técnica e jogar muito bem, Sirius tinha _estilo _e uma habilidade incrível quando jogava.

E depois de uma hora, o jogo terminou empatado 7x7. Talvez o treinador tenha apitado o final, porque ele não agüentava mais ver um time fazendo gol, e logo em seguida o outro fazendo o mesmo. Depois de uma breve conversa com o treinador no meio do campo, eles foram dispensados.

Ofegantes e suados, eles foram saindo do campo, mas não sem antes tirar a camisa por causa provavelmente por causa do calor que sentiam. Ou talvez eles só quisessem provocar as meninas que estava assistindo. Os grupinhos de meninas mais novas, só faltaram ter um ataque cardíaco ali mesmo, porque ela davam altas risadinhas, enquanto tiravam fotos dos garotos sem camisa com seu celular.

- Vou tomar um banho e encontro você daqui a pouco, ok? – Nigel falou quando passou por mim. Ele não havia tirado a camisa, mas eu dei uma boa olhada quando ele levantou e passou a camisa pelo rosto para tirar o suor. E era visível que aquele abdômen bronzeado era definido.

Assenti, e ele foi correndo, em direção aos vestiários. Peguei meu celular, para digitar uma mensagem a Lily, quando reparei que nem todos os jogadores haviam saído do campo. Sirius ainda estava lá, conversando com o técnico. Depois de alguns minutos, saiu calmamente em direção ao vestiário, com a camiseta branca jogada sobre o ombro esquerdo.

Uau. Eu sei que é feio encarar as pessoas, ainda mais quando elas não estão olhando, mas não havia como eu tirar os olhos daquilo. Ele não era bronzeado como Nigel, mas ainda assim o físico dele era de tirar o fôlego. Não só o abdômen, _tudo_.

Tirei os olhos dele antes que ele percebesse que eu o encarava, e abri o celular para mandar uma mensagem para Lily.

_**Message to:**_** Lily, **_**3:54 PM**__**  
**__Você vai ficar muito triste se eu te disser que eles não jogaram sem camisa? _

Demorou apenas um minuto para que a mensagem dela chegasse.

_**Message from:**_** Lily, **_**3:55 PM**__**  
**__Como assim?! Vou ter uma conversa com esse técnico. Deveria ser lei, esses hotties jogarem sem camisa!_

Eu ria, enquanto digitava a próxima mensagem.

_**Message to:**_** Lily, **_**3:59 PM**__**  
**__Não fique tão triste ainda. Eles tiraram a camisa no final do jogo.__  
__E tenho que admitir: Nigel é muito hot. Assim como Sirius._

Pouco tempo depois, mais um barulhinho indicando que uma mensagem tinha chegado.

_**Message from:**_** Lily, **_**4:03 PM**__**  
**__Eu sabia! Andei reparando nos braços dele durante as aulas de Química. Ele tinha que ter o resto lindo também! (6)__  
__Hm, e esse outro? Mais hot que Nigel? Rola alguma coisa?_

Ia responder Lily, quando ouvi Nigel me chamando, do campo. A resposta de Lily teria de esperar. Desci, sorrindo. Ele agora usava uma calça jeans, e uma camisa pólo verde. No momento, ela combinava com os olhos dele que aparentavam ser dessa cor.

Quando cheguei ao seu lado, ele deu um beijo em cada bochecha minha como no dia anterior. Talvez fosse um costume que tivesse aprendido na Itália. Bem, eu não estava me incomodando, então não ia impedi-lo.

Saímos do colégio a pé e fomos até uma lanchonete que havia umas duas quadras da escola. Era um lugar bem moderninho, daqueles que são sempre recomendados pelas revistas gastronômicas.

Sentamo-nos numa das mesas e fizemos nosso pedido. Eu queria apenas um suco de limão (estava um calor horrível do lado de fora), já ele, pediu uma porção de fritas. Tenho certeza que ele estava com fome, e só não ia pedir um hambúrguer ou algo parecido para me fazer companhia. De qualquer forma, foi muito gentil da parte dele.

Passamos a tarde inteira sentados, conversando. Descobri que dividíamos o mesmo gosto por séries e alguns tipos de comida. E então, meu celular tocou. Olhei para ver quem era.

_INCOMING CALL__  
__James_

- Me desculpe, eu tenho que atender. – e disse a Nigel, que apenas me acenou para que eu o fizesse. – Alô?

- _Marlene, cadê você? – _James praticamente berrava do outro lado da linha. – _Eu já enrolei o máximo que eu pude, mas se você não chegar aqui até às seis, eles que vão mandar a polícia atrás de você!_

Ainda sem tirar o telefone do ouvido, puxei com minha outra mão, o pulso esquerdo de Nigel que tinha um relógio. _Merda!_ Já passavam das cinco e meia.

- Okay, já estou indo. – eu desliguei o telefone, e o encarei. – E tenho que ir. Se eu não chegar em casa antes das seis, estarei morta.

- Tudo bem, eu te acompanho. – ele insistiu muito e acabou pagou a conta, e o táxi que pegamos para chegarmos à minha casa mais rápido.

- Eu me diverti. – eu disse, assim que paramos em frente o portão.

- Eu também. – ele respondeu, e se inclinou beijando, desta vez, no canto de meus lábios. – Boa noite_, bella_. – sorri porque ele me chamara daquilo. Apesar de que bella me lembra a Bella de Twilight, e eu simplesmente não suporto ela. Ou o livro.

E abrindo o portão, saí correndo em direção a casa. Passei pelo hall de entrada, tirei meus saltos para não fazer tanto barulho e subi as escadas, correndo em direção ao meu quarto. Olhei para o relógio do meu celular: eram 5h59. Pelo menos eu estava em casa antes das seis. Eles deveriam estar sentados a mesa, e só tinha que deixar a bolsa no quarto, que eu conseguiria chegar na sala de jantar a tempo. Abri a porta do meu quarto e o que eu vi lá dentro me pegou de surpresa, mas tenho a sensação que não deveria.

- Espero que tenha tido um ótimo dia. – minha avó estava sentada na beira da minha cama, com uma expressão nada feliz.

- Maravilhoso. – e ficamos nos encarando, eu, muito calma e ela parecendo que ia estourar uma veia a qualquer momento.

- Onde estava?

- Por aí. Com um amigo. – Não era mentira.

- James disse que você estava fazendo um trabalho na escola. – ela continuou, ainda com a expressão azeda.

- E estava. E depois saí com meu amigo. – Tudo bem, era só meia mentira.

- Agora que está morando na minha casa, você terá de seguir as regras, entendeu mocinha? – ela disse, levantando-se e passando por mim. – Para começar, nós jantamos às seis em ponto. Agora desça imediatamente.

- Não vou descer. – e daí que eu tinha voltado mais cedo da minha saída com Nigel? Eu estada furiosa, e não ia dar o gostinho da vitória a ela.

- Vai passar fome agora? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, descrente com o que eu acabara de dizer. – Muito bem então. – e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Tive que conter o meu impulso de ir atrás dela e falar umas boas verdades na sua cara. Ela que quis me manter em Londres, ela que agüentasse as conseqüências. Eu não ia mudar a minha vida só por causa dela.

Joguei a bolsa na cadeira, e depois de tomar um banho, deitei na cama, conseguindo dormir em poucos minutos.

**N/A**: Owwwn, muito obrigada pelos comentários gente! *-* Vocês não tem noção do quanto fico feliz em saber que ainda lêem a fic. (: Bom, essa atualização veio rápida para eu me redimir mais um pouquinho com vocês. O capítulo 9 já está escrito e estou terminando o 10. Acho que está ficando legal até. Desculpem pelos capítulos pequenos, é que realmente não consigo escrevê-los maiores. Bom, agora estou conseguindo escrever algumas idéias, mas só consigo de noite/madrugada, então, não escrevo durante a semana. Mas vou tentar ao máximo não demorar muito para postar. (:

Ah! E preciso de uma ajudinha: alguém sabe algum site de música/playlists para eu usar nos capítulos? Eu usava o mas ultimamente ele só me dá problema. :/  
Beijos e até mais!

**AVISO**: Gente é o seguinte:  
Meu notebook deu na louca e pifou. Eu estou rezando pra não perder nada e tals. Sorte (minha e de vocês) que eu salvei os capítulos num pendrive. Pelo menos ate certa parte. Por isso, vou tentar atualizar o mais rapido que der, prometo!  
Muuito obrigada pelos comentários e tudo!  
Beijos,  
Gabi


	10. Capítulo Nove

**Capítulo 9**

ou The One With Damon Salvatore

_- Holly, I'm in love with you._

_- So what?_

_- So what? So plenty! I love you, you belong to me!_

_- No. People don't belong to people._

_- Of course they do!_

_- __I'm not gonna let anybody put me in a cage!_

_- I don't __wanna put you in a cage, I wanna love you!_

Então era isso? Ele realmente achava que eu era uma _bitch_. No sentido literal da palavra. O filme terminou, e eu apenas continuei encarando a televisão.

- Então, - ele começou, quebrando o silêncio que havia. – que cena vamos fazer?

- Ela é... uma garota de programa. – eu comecei, virando para ele. – É isso que você acha de mim? Que sou uma vadia?

- O quê? Não! – ele me encarava como se eu fosse louca. – Você não entendeu...

- Eu não entendi? – agora eu estava irritada e me levantei rapidamente do sofá. Estávamos a sala de televisão, fomos para minha casa depois da aula para assistirmos o filme. Eu comecei a falar, andando de um lado para o outro. Nem sabia o que estava dizendo, eu estava tão irritada que comecei a falar tudo que vinha a minha mente. Algo que, como diriam meus pais, era 'típico da Marlene'.

Eu me virei para encará-lo mais uma vez, só que ele estava atrás de mim. E me segurando pelos braços, empurrou-me contra a parede que havia atrás de mim. Ainda me segurando pelos braços, ele abaixou um pouco para me encarar melhor. E mais perto. Tão perto que conseguia ver o quão azuis eram seus olhos. Escuros, mas ainda azuis.

- Pare. – a voz autoritária dele somada com o que ele acabara de fazer comigo, me impediram de mover. E, por um momento, achei que ele iria me beijar. Mas ele apenas me soltou e ficou de costas, se afastando. – Olha, se isso te faz se sentir melhor, sinto muito por ter te chamado de 'Bonequinha de Luxo'. – 'Me sentir melhor?' Ele só podia estar zoando com a minha cara. – E o que tem de mais eu ter ido ao treino? Você também foi lá, ficou assistindo e babando por aquele cara o tempo todo.

Eu tinha mencionado o treino? Talvez seja melhor eu começar a editar os meus pensamentos antes de falá-los em voz alta.

- Eu não estava babando pelo Nigel! Aquelas pirralhas que estavam. – respondi cruzando os braços.

- Yeah, right. – ele respondeu, revirando os olhos. Ele estava revirando os olhos para _mim _e sendo _sarcástico? _– Olha, vamos direto ao trabalho. Não estou a fim de ficar discutindo e tenho certeza que você também não.

- Que seja. – eu respondi emburrada, sentando novamente no sofá, e pegando o caderno para anotar tudo que precisaríamos para fazer a cena. – Eu gostei da cena que ela canta a música.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu prontamente, dando ombros e saiu da sala, encostando a porta.

Nem perguntei aonde ele ia. Ainda estava tentando me acalmar da discussão que acontecera há poucos minutos. Eu estava rabiscando a folha do caderno quando ele voltou alguns minutos depois, carregando um violão em suas mãos.

- Belo violão. – eu comentei e era verdade.

- Valeu. É uma Gibson J-45 Standard.¹ – eu arqueei a sobrancelha, o encarando. Era óbvio pela minha expressão que eu não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando. – Lola é meu amor.

- Você deu um nome ao seu violão? – minha vontade era de rir.

- Você não dava nomes às suas bonecas quando criança? – ele retrucou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Verdade. – eu respondi, colocando o caderno de lado. – O que fazemos agora?

- Primeiro você vai ter que aprender a tocar 'Moon River'.

- O quê? – perguntei num impulso. - Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia. Eu não toco violão.

- Eu sei disso. Dá pra ver pelos seus dedos que você nunca tocou uma nota na sua vida. – eu ia responder, quando ele me interrompeu. – Aqui. – ele me estendeu o violão, e eu o peguei.

Era muito mais leve do que aparentava ser. Coloquei em meu colo, e ele se agachou ao meu lado. E começou me mostrando onde ficava cada nota nas cordas para depois me ensinar a tocar a música.

- Você conhece essa música de cor. – eu comecei, e ele assentiu. – Porque? Não me parece o tipo de música que caras aprendem porque querem. Você é gay?

Ele riu.

- Não, eu não sou. Minha mãe ama esse filme. E é fã da Audrey Hepburn. Aprendi a tocar de presente para ela. – eu assenti, desconcertada. Nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça que ele pudesse ter aprendido essa música pela a mãe dele.

- Então é assim? – E comecei tocando as poucas notas que havia aprendido. Pela expressão que ele fez percebi que havia errado alguma coisa.

- Quase. Deixa eu te mostrar. – ele levantou e foi até atrás do sofá e de mim. Ele se inclinou para frente, colocando seus braços sobre os meus. De alguma forma, aquilo foi, para mim, desconfortável. – Na verdade, você coloca o dedo aqui – ele pressionou o meu dedo no violão. – quando você for tocar essa nota. E depois aqui – e moveu meu dedo mais uma vez. – para a próxima nota.

Eu conseguia sentir seu hálito batendo no meu pescoço e quando sua mão tocou na minha, estava muito quente.

- Entendeu? – senti ele virar um pouco a cabeça do meu lado, provavelmente para tentar me olhar melhor. No momento em que eu assenti, a porta da sala foi aberta. E quem entrou na sala foi minha avó.

- _O quê_ está acontecendo aqui? – ela perguntou, tentando ser educada e calma, mas sem sucesso.

Olhei para Sirius, ele havia saído de perto de mim quando a porta abriu, e agora encarava qualquer canto da sala, menos onde minha avó estava. Percebi que este seria um ótimo momento para irritá-la.

- Vovó! – eu levantei animada, depois de colocar o violão no sofá. – Este aqui é o Sirius. – eu disse pegando a mão dele, e puxando-o para que ficasse ao meu lado. – Estamos fazendo um trabalho da escola.

- Sim, eu o conheço. – Sirius cumprimentou-a com a cabeça. – Vocês já terminaram?

- Ainda não. – eu continuava sorrindo, enquanto ela nos encarava e a mão dele que eu ainda segurava.

- Só queria ver quem estava aqui. – ela respondeu, ainda com uma cara azeda. – Seu avô deve chegar daqui a meia hora para o jantar. Quero você à mesa, de preferência pronta, Marlene. - e saiu da sala.

Continuamos parados na mesma posição, até que ele se movimentou levemente eu soltei sua mão.

- Eu não posso perder o meu emprego, sabia?

- O quê?

- Se você continuar me usando para irritar sua avó, vou acabar indo pro olho da rua! – ele estava irritado comigo, isso era óbvio. – Ela já não gosta de mim, e se você continuar com isso... – ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Eu não posso perder esse emprego.

- Desculpe. Não se preocupe, você não vai. Posso ser fútil ou idiota, mas não suporto injustiça.

- Que horas são? – ele perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto. Olhei meu relógio de pulso Gucci.

- Cinco e quarenta.

- Merda. – ele resmungou, indo pegar seu violão no sofá. – Tenho que ir agora, você quer continuar isso amanhã, depois da aula?

- Ok, pode ser.

E foi embora correndo.

**xxx**

- Acho que ele gosta de você. – Lily disse, no dia seguinte, depois que contei todo o ocorrido da tarde anterior. Estávamos saindo do vestiário. Eu havia conseguido escapar de uma aula de Ginástica, mas não de duas.

- Eu acho que não.

- Ok, então você gosta dele.

- Não!

- Você disse que achava ele bonito.

- Não foi você mesma que disse que só porque eu achava um cara bonito não significava que eu gosto dele? Espere, acho que foi!

Avistei Nigel do outro lado da quadra interna. Estava chovendo, o que não é uma grande novidade em Londres.

- Por outro lado... – Lily começou sorrindo – Nigel está super afim de você. Ele beija bem?

- Eu não beijei ele. Ainda.

- O que diabos você está esperando? – ela perguntou, chocada. – Sabe, eu tenho as pirralhas no meu Facebook e elas postaram as fotos dele no treino. E... uau!

Eu ri, observando Nigel. Ele era muito bonito e levemente bronzeado, se diferenciando dos outros alunos. Eu gostava dele.

- Mas... – Lily continuou e eu fiz uma careta. Geralmente quando ela fala 'mas' significa que alguma coisa que eu não vou gostar vem por aí. – O outro também é muito hot. Ele tem um jeito misterioso e sexy ao mesmo tempo, sabe? Tipo Damon Salvatore.

- Damon quem?

- 'The Vampire Diaries', lembra? – ah. Era uma das séries que Lily adorava assistir. Nunca vi graça em séries desse tipo. Eu era mais em assistir meus seriados médicos mesmo. – O Damon é o vampiro malvado, o super gato de cabelos escuros e olhos claros.

Olhei para Sirius que conversava com os outros garotos. Pelo que eu me lembrava do vampiro da série, ele até que era bem parecido fisicamente. Alto, cabelos escuros, jeito misterioso. Tipo um bad boy. Tirando os olhos muito claros, diria que ele poderia ser um sósia mais novo do ator.

Um barulho alto de um apito desviou a minha atenção.

- Vamos lá meninas, ânimo! – a professora berrou.

- Porque ela tem que ser tão...? – perguntei a Lily, fazendo uma careta.

- Pois é. Acho que ela precisa de um namorado. Fiquei sabendo que o cara com quem ela estava saindo deu um pé na bunda dela. – Lily cochichou de volta.

- Vocês gostariam de compartilhar conosco a sua conversa meninas?

- Não, professora.

- Muito bem. Basquete! O time perdedor terá que fazer 50 abdominais! – e apitou, dividindo os times.

**xxx**

- Não foi justo! Ela colocou todas as boas jogadoras no seu time!

Lily revirou os olhos. Ela adorava esportes e era boa neles, ao contrário de mim.

- Hey. - Eu senti alguém tocar levemente no meu braço. Era Sirius. – Vamos agora?

- Claro. – eu respondi. – Só um minuto.

- 'Vamos agora?' – Lily imitou, quando estávamos mais distantes dele. – Que sexy. Onde e mais importante: _o que_ vocês vão fazer?

Revirei os olhos.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando. Vamos fazer o trabalho de Arte Moderna.

- Que chato! – ela disse, desapontada. – Vocês poderiam fazer alguma coisa mais... produtiva. E divertida também.

- Tchau Lily! A gente se fala depois. – eu disse cortando o assunto e andando em direção a Sirius.

- Você é uma ótima jogadora de basquete. – ele disse, assim que cheguei ao seu lado e começamos a andar juntos.

- Cala a boca. – eu respondi, enquanto ele ria. Eu não estava com ânimo no momento. Afinal eu fui obrigada a fazer 50 abdominais porque o meu time incompetente perdeu, e estava sentindo uma dor nas costas infernal.

Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou rindo da minha cara durante metade do trajeto até a sala de música. Escolhemos aquele lugar para que não atrapalhássemos ninguém com o barulho do violão. Sirius não aceitou voltar para a minha casa depois do que aconteceu na tarde anterior. Eu não insisti.

- Ok, então você lembra das notas que eu te ensinei ontem, certo? – ele perguntou, sentando no chão. Havia várias cadeiras lá, mas de alguma forma, ele parecia mais confortável sentando-se no chão. Eu o imitei. Agora estava usando meu shorts de barra italiana Dolce & Gabanna, então sem problemas.

Ele me entregou o violão, e comecei a dedilhar as primeiras notas.

- Muito bom. – ele disse realmente surpreso. E continuou mostrando-me as notas que viriam a seguir. Até que certo momento, ele colocou seus braços por trás de mim, para me mostrar quais notas eram as certas e um deja vu aconteceu. Eu conseguia sentir o hálito dele no meu pescoço, suas mãos pareciam que pegavam fogo de tão quentes que eram perto das minhas. E agora, para piorar minha situação, ele emanava um cheiro entorpecente que eu não sabia o que era, mas parecia uma mistura de sabonete e menta.

Inconscientemente fechei os olhos, e respirei fundo. Aquele perfume dele era irritantemente bom.

- Entendeu? – a voz rouca dele, perguntou na base do meu ouvido. Abri os olhos rapidamente, e fiquei tensa. Deus, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Achando o perfume dele bom? Suas mãos quentes?

- A-acho que sim. – eu disse, tentando me livrar dos braços dele. – _Moon river, wider than a mile. __I'm crossing you in style… someday. Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker; wherever you're going I'm going your way._

- Nada mal. Você tem uma boa voz.

- Uau, obrigada. – eu respondi surpresa, sorrindo.

- É verdade. - Ele sorriu levemente também. - Nós temos que ir. – ele disse de repente, se levantando e tirando o sorriso do rosto.

- Porquê?

- Porque já são quase sete horas e eu tenho quase certeza que ouvi passos vindos do corredor.

- Você disse que tinha conseguido permissão para usar a sala de música. – eu me levantei também. Se alguém nos pegasse no colégio, sozinhos a essa hora, com certeza levaríamos detenção, ou até mesmo suspensos. Eu não estava nem um pouco afim de ficar ali para descobrir.

- Eu menti. – ele disse, colocando o violão em cima da mesa, e indo até a porta verificar se alguém vinha.

- Como é que é? – eu perguntei um pouco mais alto que deveria. A porta se abriu do meu lado, e ele me empurrou com tudo para o canto escuro da sala que não pegava a luz que vinha dos postes do lado de fora. Senti minhas costas baterem com força na parede, e só não comecei a brigar com ele porque estava com medo que alguém nos pegasse. E também porque ele tapou minha boca com sua mão áspera e quente.

Naquele momento, senti que parei de respirar. O zelador que abrira a porta olhou rapidamente pela sala e saiu, trancando a porta, em seguida. Enquanto seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor, ficamos quietos para nos certificar que ele não nos ouviria. Enquanto a sua mão direita estava tapando a minha boca, a esquerda estava na minha cintura, me prendendo contra a parede. Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas sabia que ele estava muito próximo, sentia sua respiração bater em meu rosto, junto com seu hálito, que agora eu sentia, era de menta.

Senti meu corpo inteiro esquentar, e minha respiração falhar. Ele tirou a mão do meu rosto, para apoiá-la na parede, do meu lado. Senti ele respirar fundo, aparentemente mais tranqüilo. Eu tentava fazer o mesmo, mas parecia impossível à distância que estávamos um do outro.

- Todo mundo mente. – ele disse com a voz rouca, chegando mais perto, se é que era possível.

- Dr. House disse isso. – eu retruquei, enquanto ele se afastava de mim.

- É uma série legalzinha. – _Legalzinha?_ House não podia ser considerada legalzinha. Mas preferi não discutir.

- Como vamos sair daqui? O zelador trancou a porta. – eu perguntei cruzando os braços.

- É, eu reparei. – ele retrucou, e olhou pela sala, pensando. – Já sei.

Ele abriu uma das janelas da sala, com grande facilidade.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Quer sair daqui ou não?

Bufei, e fui em direção à janela.

- Depois de você, _milady_. – ele disse, sorrindo torto. Ele ofereceu sua mão para me ajudar, e eu fiz questão de não aceitar. Saí facilmente pela janela, e a nossa sorte foi que estávamos no térreo.

Enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao estacionamento da escola (que ficava nos fundos), vasculhei minha bolsa em busca do meu celular.

- O que você 'tá fazendo? – ele perguntou assim que viu o celular na minha mão.

- Ligando para James vir me buscar. – disse como se fosse óbvio. E era.

- Eu posso te dar uma carona. – ele disse, e eu aceitei. Eu ainda estava em dívida com James do dia em que saí com Nigel e eu não pretendia aumentá-la.

Chegamos no estacionamento e só havia um carro (provavelmente do zelador) e uma moto preta que também não parecia muito nova.

- Aqui. – ele disse, estendendo o capacete que tirara da mochila e eu peguei. Coloquei o capacete e subi na garupa atrás dele.

Coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura, e ele deu partida. O caminho até minha casa fora rápido, mas gostaria que tivesse demorado mais. Ele parou em frente ao portão dos fundos, como eu havia pedido. Era o caminho mais curto e menos doloroso para eu chegar até o me quarto.

- Obrigada. – eu disse, entregando-o o capacete. – Até amanhã.

N/A: Não reclamem, estou postando rapidinho! Muito obrigada a quem comentou, e continuem lendo e comentando, dizendo o que acham da história, por favor!

Ah, eu gostei do final do capítulo! *-* Esse Sirius bem que podia ser de verdade, né? Meu notebook voltou são e salvo para mim essa semana. A única coisa que perdi foi os favoritos da Internet (menos mal!).

¹. Cena do final de 'Bonequinha de Luxo', filme estrelado por Audrey Hepburn e George Peppard.


	11. Capítulo Dez

**Capítulo 10**

ou The One With The Stiff Dylans and Nicholas Sparks

- Oh my God! Se você não ficar com ele, Marlene, te deserdo como amiga! – Lily disse, e eu joguei uma almofada na cara dela. Estávamos no meu quarto, e deveríamos estar estudando ao invés de conversando.

- Quer falar mais baixo? As paredes aqui em casa têm ouvidos. – eu respondi, pensando em James, minha avó e em Sirius.

- Se ele tivesse te beijado aquela hora, teria sido uma cena perfeita. Do tipo Clark Gable em 'E o Vento Levou'!

Eu ri. 'E o Vento Levou' era um dos filmes preferidos de Lily. E meu também.

- É, mas esse é o mundo real. Onde caras simplesmente não te beijam daquele jeito. E além do mais, tem o Nigel.

- Você nem o beijou ainda!

- É, mas eu fiquei sabendo que vai abrir um novo lugar em Londres. Os Stiff Dylans vão tocar na festa de abertura e o pai de Dorcas arranjou convites para nós! Lugar perfeito para eu ir com Nigel, não acha? – O pai de Dorcas era um publicitário que estava trabalhando para esse club.

- Qual vai ser o esquema? Meus pais não vão me deixar sair pra dançar, e acho que muito menos os seus avós.

- A gente poderia dizer que vamos fazer uma 'girls night out' na casa da Emmeline ou da Dorcas.

**xxx**

- Então – James disse, entrando no meu quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. – Vocês vão se arrumar na casa de quem?

- Da Dorcas. Você encontra a gente lá? – eu perguntei, terminando de colocar um pijama na bolsa, por cima da roupa de festa, escondendo-a.

- Yep. – ele respondeu. Me despedi de James e Will me levou para a casa da Dorcas.

Lily e Emmeline já estavam lá se arrumando, e uma outra garota chamada Susan Bones, irmã do Edgar, que é amigo do James.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, está vamos todas prontas. Eu usava meu vestido Marc Jacobs roxo, saltos pretos Prada e uma clutch preta Gucci. Meu cabelo estava mais liso e brilhante do que nunca, e meus olhos muito destacados pela maquiagem escura.

Fomos então para o club, que se chamava 'Love Sucks'. Me perguntei se o dono não gostava do amor, ou era fã daquela série de vampiros que Lily ama. A fila que havia na frente era imensa, e nós passamos na frente de todos, com os nossos passes VIP.

A música eletrônica tocava alta, e estava tudo escuro, a não ser pelas luzes coloridas que iluminavam a pista no ritmo da música.

Eu e as meninas fomos direto para a pista de dança enquanto James ia no bar pegar uma bebida. Enquanto dançávamos, inúmeros caras chegavam perto de nós. Alguns obviamente bêbados e outros bem legais. Enquanto Dorcas já estava enroscada com um deles, eu apenas procurava Nigel pela multidão. Ou pelo menos tentava.

Até que senti uma mão na minha cintura me puxando. Eu estava pronta para mandá-lo tirar a mão – seja lá quem fosse – quando vi que era Nigel. Ele sorria, e me puxou para perto de si, praticamente berrando em meu ouvido para que eu pudesse escutá-lo.

- Procurando por mim? – eu sorri em resposta.

- Não, eu sabia que você viria.

_- E agora, com vocês... The Stiff Dylans! _– o DJ anunciou, abaixando o volume da música eletrônica.

E enquanto todos berravam e aplaudiam, Nigel me puxara para fora da pista até o bar. Por ser mais afastado, o som era mais baixo e agora Nigel não precisava mais berrar em meu ouvido.

- O que você quer?

Contando com o fato de que ninguém pediria nossas identidades, respondi:

- Um Bloddy Mary. – e ele logo fez o pedido ao barman. Apoiada no balcão, eu observei o barman que preparava as bebidas. Ele me lembrava muito de Johnny, da festa de James, com seu cabelo loiro e olhos verdes. O que me fez lembrar de tudo que acontecera naquela noite. E no momento que percebi o que estava pensando, tirei isso da minha cabeça rapidamente.

Nigel me estendeu a taça com o Bloddy Mary, e logo tomei o líquido, para depois pedir outro.

**xxx**

_-__ That fire you ignited; good, bad and undecided! Burns when I stand beside it. __Your light is ultraviolet!_

Depois de vários drinks, dançamos ao som do Stiff Dylans. Nigel me girou durante a música, para depois me puxar mais perto e sem aviso algum me beijou.

O efeito da bebida parecia ser ainda maior agora, fazendo a temperatura do meu corpo subir a cada segundo. A sua mão apertava firmemente a minha cintura contra ele, a outra estava em minha nuca. E eu apenas segurava a camisa dele pelo colarinho impedindo-o de desgrudar de mim.

- Eu sempre gostei de você, sabia? – ele disse, assim que nos soltamos sem fôlego. Eu sorri, assim como ele, puxando-o pela camisa para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

**Xxx**

Quando a terça-feira chegou, parecia que eu ainda não havia me curado da leve ressaca da festa. O dia estava sendo horrível, começando com a cara azeda da minha avó – que, eu cheguei à conclusão, nunca vai mudar – e depois Jessica me atormentando com suas amiguinhas. Meu único consolo era que Nigel estava lá, me animando e me acalmando. Depois do almoço eu iria apresentar o trabalho de Arte Moderna, e eu estava nervosa.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ver. – ele disse, encostando seus lábios nos meus, suavemente, e então o sinal tocou. – Depois me conta como foi, ok?

- Ok. – respondi, dando mais um selinho nele, e fui para o banheiro, trocar de roupa. Saí de lá vestindo uma calça jeans, sapatilhas pretas, uma blusinha cinza, com meu cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo.

- Oh, olá meus queridos. – Srta. Joy disse assim que entrou na sala. – Vejo que todos entraram no espírito do trabalho. Estão lindos vestidos assim! Então, vamos começar?

Nós fomos os últimos a apresentar a cena, e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso, tive tempo para me acalmar mais um pouco; apresentar trabalhos para a classe nunca fora um ponto forte meu.

Ocorrera tudo bem, consegui me lembrar de quase todas as notas, e segundo a professora, formávamos "uma ótima dupla". Ela devia estar muito _high_ para pensar e dizer isso.

**xxx**

- Eu estava pensando – Nigel disse, numa manhã de segunda-feira, me parando no corredor para me abraçar pela cintura. – O que vai fazer hoje à tarde?

- Tenho que checar minha agenda, mas creio que nada. Por quê?

- Quer ir ao cinema? 'The Notebook' reestreou e um passarinho me contou que você adora esse filme. – ele respondeu, ainda com aquele sorriso lindo.

- Obviamente você falou com a Lily. – ele deu uma risadinha. – Eu adoraria, mas quer mesmo ir? Você não gosta desse tipo de filme. Faria isso por mim?

- O quê? Assistir um filme com um carinha feio? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e fez uma careta. – Hm... é. Por você, com certeza. – ele respondeu sorrindo, para logo depois me dar um selinho.

- Eu quero muito ir. – comecei, mas logo parei, lembrando. – Mas não posso. Essa tarde vai ter reunião na minha casa sobre o baile de debutantes, e provavelmente vai durar até de noite. Minha presença é obrigatória. – seu rosto ficou ligeiramente triste, mas ele tentou esconder isso. – Mas, - eu disse, e ele olhou para mim, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – eu posso tentar dar uma escapada no final da tarde, e assistimos à noite, o que acha?

Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu, para depois me beijar.

- Será que poderei escoltá-la? No baile, quero dizer. – ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

O baile de debutantes acontece todos os anos, logo após o Ano Novo, geralmente em Paris. As filhas das mais ricas famílias de Londres participam, usando longos vestidos, sendo escoltadas por caras bonitos (também ricos) e apresentadas à alta sociedade inglesa e francesa.

Antigamente era como as garotas arranjavam seus maridos. Foi desse modo que meus avós se conheceram. Mas os tempos são outros e agora o baile é apenas uma desculpa para os pais introduzirem seus filhos na alta sociedade e para os adolescentes dormirem juntos depois. Foi o que Lily ouviu falar, quando a sua irmã participou dele. É o sonho de toda menina quando criança, participar desse baile. Mas agora que eu tenho que cuidar de vários assuntos do baile, não é mais sonho algum.

- Obviamente. Você sabe que minha avó adora você demais. – eu respondi. E é verdade. Nas vezes em que Nigel jantara ou passara lá em casa, vovó o tratada bem. Bem _demais._

- Combinado, então. – ele me deu outro selinho, e mal começara a me beijar quando o sinal tocou. Ele gemeu, frustrado. –Hm, te vejo mais tarde então?

- Com certeza. – falei dando um último beijo nele.

**xxx**

- Até mais, Marlene querida. Você está linda, igualzinha a sua mãe.

- Ah, obrigada sra. Thomas. Até mais. – eu disse, desfazendo o meu sorriso logo depois de fechar a porta. Ele havia ficado congelado em meu rosto durante as três horas de reunião. Olhei o meu relógio de pulso. Seis e meia. Ainda dava tempo de encontrar Nigel.

Subi calmamente para o meu quarto para que ninguém suspeitasse de nada. Acho que nunca me arrumei tão rápido na minha vida. Sete e cinco, e desci as escadas na ponta os pés para que ninguém me ouvisse. E aparentemente deu certo, até chegar na cozinha.

- Menina Marlene, onde a senhorita vai toda suspeita? – Stella me abordou, quando eu passava pela cozinha.

-Shhh! – eu falei, temendo que minha avó ouvisse. Ela ouve muitíssimo bem quando quer. – Por favor, Stella. Eu tenho um encontro. E não voltarei muito tarde, prometo. Nós vamos no cinema.

Ela parou para pensar um pouco, me encarando. Depois, me deu um sorriso leve.

- Só se é jovem uma vez certo? – eu ri, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Obrigada!

- Hey – ela chamou, quando eu já estava de saída. – Vou ficar acordada, é bom não chegar tarde. Você tem escola amanhã. – assenti, saindo logo em seguida para pegar um táxi. Se Will me levasse, minha avó ai descobrir num segundo.

**xxx**

Olhei o horário no meu celular: 19h25. Ótimo. Perdi completamente o charme de chegar atrasada, para que não descobrissem que saí com Nigel. Estava sentada no café dentro do cinema, quando meu celular tocou.

- Alô?

- _Hey, que bom que atendeu. Você ainda não saiu de casa, né? Não vou poder sair hoje, teve uma confusão aqui em casa sobre o trabalho do meu pai. _– ele parou de falar, e quando eu ia responder, me interrompeu: -_ Ah, não. Você já saiu. Por isso esse barulho todo, né?_

-Não. Eu acabei de sair de casa pra pegar um taxi. Mas agora que você me ligou, volto pra casa rapidinho.

É, eu sei que não devo mentir. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Não ia pagar o mico de levar um bolo, logo no primeiro encontro de verdade com Nigel.

- _Que bom! Ok, falo com você amanhã, e prometo que vou te compensar depois. Beijo._

Desliguei o celular, e suspirei. Bem, só me restava ir assistir ao filme. Comprei os ingressos rapidamente, para a sessão das 19h40. Comprei um saquinho pequeno de pipoca e entrei na sala, no exato momento em que os trailers terminaram.

Escolhi um lugar no fundo, e assim que me sentei, vi o lanterninha passando perto da tela. Esse era um daqueles cinemas antigos, que manteve a decoração antiga, e a clássica tradição dos lanterninhas.

No final do filme, fiquei surpresa ao ver que o saquinho de pipoca já havia acabado há muito tempo, e meus olhos pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas a qualquer momento de tanto que chorei no filme. Enquanto eu enxugava o rosto com um lencinho, percebi que só havia eu na sessão.

Desci as escadas, olhando cuidadosamente para o chão; eu ainda não estava enxergando direto por causa da escuridão quando bati de frente com alguém. E tamanha foi minha surpresa ao ver Sirius Black na minha frente, usando um uniforme azul-marinho e carregando uma lanterna na mão direita.

- Você é um lanterninha. – eu disse.

- Obviamente. – ele respondeu, arqueando aquela maldita sobrancelha. – E você chorou muito. – ele constatou, olhando o meu rosto. Eu devia estar inchada feito um balão. – Você 'tá bem?

- Sim. – respondi, rapidamente. – Eu tenho que ir.

Saí da sala, e fui direto ao banheiro. Lavei o rosto, tentando me acalmar. Do filme, do que ele me lembrava, de tudo. Fui para a frente do cinema, tentar pegar um táxi, mas estava sem sorte.

- Precisa de uma carona? – eu não precisava me virar para saber a quem pertencia essa voz. Mas ainda assim, virei. Ele não usava mais o uniforme azul marinho, e sim uma camiseta cinza com uma jaqueta verde e calça jeans.

- Não, obrigada.

- Vem. – ele disse indo na direção contrária a qual eu pretendia ir.

- Pra onde?

- 'Tá na cara, que você está morrendo de fome. – ele respondeu, dando um sorrisinho.

Eu o segui, pois era verdade. Eu não havia comido nada desde a hora do almoço, exceto aquele pacotinho de pipoca.

- Ok, - ele começou, assim que pedimos as bebidas no barzinho. – O que aconteceu? Mulher nenhuma chora tanto assistindo aquele filme. A não ser por TPM ou álcool. Eu vou ficar com a primeira opção. Ou você tem bebido algum Jack ultimamente? – ele terminou, com um sorriso torto e eu ri levemente. Ele estava claramente tentando me animar.

- Não, eu não tenho bebido nenhum Jack, Johnny, ou derivados. Deve ser TPM. – eu parei, assim que as bebidas chegaram à mesa. Coca para ele, suco de laranja para mim. – E também – eu hesitei por um momento antes de continuar. – porque esse filme me lembra a minha mãe.

Ele tomou um gole de coca e ficou me olhando, esperando eu continuar. Tinha algo no olhar dele que me incomodava. O modo como ele me encarava. Havia alguma coisa passando na mente dele, e minha curiosidade para saber o que era só aumentava.

- Ela é muito fã dos livros do Nicholas Sparks, acho que ela leu todos. Toda vez que assisto algum filme baseado neles, lembro dela.

- Sinto muito. – ele disse, e eu levantei meus olhar, encarando-o surpresa.

- Porquê?

- Por sua mãe estar longe. Sei como é difícil.

Naquele momento, não pude controlar a minha língua e perguntar a primeira pergunta que me veio na cabeça.

- Como sabe disso?

Era um assunto que o deixava desconfortável, dava pra perceber. Sua postura ficou rígida na cadeira, e ele evitava olhar diretamente nos meus olhos.

- Minha mãe está em reabilitação também. Mas de um jeito diferente da sua mãe.

Pelo modo como ele falava, era como se ela estivesse doente. Eu não disse nada. Era a primeira vez que ele se abria desse jeito. Era até algo estranho, nós não éramos tão próximos e ainda assim, ele estava me contando da mãe dele. E ele sabia sobre a minha mãe.

- Six! – uma mulher disse, chegando na nossa mesa. Era uma morena alta, com longos cabelos escuros, e aparentava ter mais de 20 anos.

- Hey, encrenca. – ele disse, se levantando e dando um beijo na bochecha dela. – O que você 'tá fazendo aqui? Hoje é o _seu_ dia de servir bebidas.

- Cuide da sua vida, Sirius. – ela disse rindo, e olhou para mim. – Nova namorada?

Arqueei a sobrancelha ao ouvir aquilo. Não sabia se ria do fato de ele ser – possivelmente – um galinha, ou corava pelo fato de ela achar que estávamos namorando.

- Essa é Marlene, ela estuda comigo. Essa é a Lola.

- Colega de trabalho dele. – ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo simpaticamente.

- No cinema? – eu perguntei, pois não me lembrava de vê-la no cinema.

- No pub, na verdade. – ela respondeu antes que ele o fizesse. O olhei meio surpresa. Contando com o trabalho na casa dos meus avós, já eram 3 trabalhos. – Vou indo agora, já estou atrasada pro trabalho. Prazer te conhecer, Marlene.

Ele se sentou e eu apenas o encarei, sarcástica.

- O quê? – ele perguntou confuso e eu ri.

- Lola. – ele rapidamente entendeu o que eu queria dizer.

- Não. O violão veio primeiro. Por causa daquela música 'Lola'.

- O que há de tão especial nessa música? – perguntei e ele apenas deu ombros, dando aquele sorriso torto.

**xxx**

- Obrigada pela carona. – eu disse, assim que paramos nos fundos da casa. Já passava das nove da noite, e com muita sorte eu não seria pega. – E pelo jantar.

- Sem problemas.

Tirei a jaqueta que ele me emprestara, e o entreguei. Apesar de ainda ser setembro, a noite estava fria.

- Te vejo por aí. – ele disse, e eu comecei a abrir o portão. – Ah, e fique longe das histórias do Sparks. Não é nada saudável chorar muito.

Sorri para depois revirava os olhos, e ele continuava com aquele sorriso torto no rosto enquanto colocava o capacete e depois ia embora.

N/A: E aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Eu não gostei dele, mas fazer o quê. Mas me digam o que acharam dele! Bom, estou postando agora, sem terminar de escrever o 11, porque vou viajar e ficar um mês fora (Inglaterra, aí vou eu!). Então, para não deixar vocês sem nada para ler, aí está ele. No segundo semestre, terei menos tempo para escrever, porque vou pegar pesado nos estudos, então vocês já sabem o motivo das futuras demoras! Obrigada a quem comentou no Floreios: **MMcK****, ****Lari_sl****, ****Viic B.****, ****M. Smith e F. Dawson****, ****Mary Malfoy****, ****Fê Black Potter****, ****July A. Black****, ****Jujubaa****, ****Chanel Black**.

E no FF.net: **M. Bennet**, **Jane L. Black**, **beijomeliga**, **Luh Broekhart**.

Beijo,

Gab!

Ps: Vocês perceberam como eu não consigo escrever cenas longas? No total são sete cortadas de cenas. (!)


	12. Capítulo Onze

**Capítulo 11**

ou The One With Trust Exercise

- Lene, você está afim dele.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Lily! – eu berrei, e algumas pessoas viraram a cabeça, na nossa direção. Então continuei num tom mais baixo. - Pela milésima vez, eu não estou!

- Então, como explica o encontro que tiveram?

- Não foi um encontro! Meu encontro era com Nigel.

- Que te deu um bolo. – ela disse sorrindo, enquanto cruzava os braços. – E o sósia do Ian Somerhalder te fez companhia, _e_ – muito importante – pagou seu jantar. É assim que se sabe se é um encontro. ¹

- Ele só estava querendo ser educado. – eu disse, andando em direção ao Starbucks. – Afinal, foi ele quem me chamou pra jantar.

Parei em frente a ele, olhando o menu que ficava na parede atrás do balcão e tentando decidir o que ia pedir. Me lembrei do que o personagem do Tom Hanks falou em "Mensagem Para Você". Que lugares como Starbucks é para pessoas sem habilidade de se decidir, tomarem seis decisões para comprar apenas café.

- Você gosta dele. – Lily disse, atrás de mim. Será que ela não tinha percebido que eu tinha ido para lá exatamente para não ter que continuar falando disso?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. A Emmy te ligou falando da festa que ela vai fazer? – disse, tentando fazê-la mudar de assunto.

- A de Halloween para comemorar o aniversário dela junto? Já. – ela respondeu, olhando para o menu do Starbucks, provavelmente pensando no que ia pedir. – Acho que já até sei o que vou usar.

- E já até sei quem vai ser seu par na festa. – eu disse, arqueando a sobrancelha e sorrindo maliciosamente, do mesmo modo que Lily fazia comigo.

- Ah, só em sonhos seu primo seria o meu par para a festa! – ela disse, rindo, para depois fazer o pedido ao atendente do Starbucks.

- Eu não estava pensando em James e sim naquele carinha da balada que fomos. – eu disse calmamente, pagando pela minha bebida. – Mas se você pensou em James, significa que você quer ir com ele! – eu terminei, fazendo com que o queixo dela caísse, provavelmente achando que eu era louca. – E nem tente negar, Lily, dá pra ver de longe a química entre vocês.

Lily não respondeu; apenas bufou, revirando os olhos, para depois pegar seu mocha frapuccino e sair andando. Eu ri, pegando o meu frap de chocolate, indo atrás dela.

Saímos da galeria onde estávamos, atravessamos a rua, chegando no colégio. Nigel me esperava na entrada, e sorriu timidamente para mim.

- Vou deixá-la a sós com o segundo cara mais gostoso deste colégio. – ela disse, para depois sair de perto de mim.

- Quem é o primeiro? – eu perguntei num tom alto, pois ela ainda se afastava de mim. Virou-se para me encarar, enquanto continuava andando, agora de costas.

- Damon Salvatore! – ela berrou, rindo depois, provavelmente da minha cara.

- O que vocês estavam falando? – me assustei com a voz de Nigel bem ao meu lado. – Porque você está vermelha?

Automaticamente coloquei a mão na bochecha, sentindo ela quente.

- Deve ser a maquiagem. – eu disse, o olhando. – Não falávamos nada de interessante. 'The Vampire Diaries'. Quer conversar sobre isso?

- Achei que não gostasse desse programa.

- Lily me fez assistir alguns episódios e admito que estou começando a gostar. – menti descaradamente.

- Me desculpe por ontem. – ele começou, desviando seu olhar por um momento do meu. – Meu pai teve alguns problemas no trabalho, e eu tive que ajudá-lo.

Nigel trabalhava na empresa do pai. Era algo que me impressionou de primeira, mas naquele momento, não me impressionou nem um pouco. Me perguntei o porquê.

- Tudo bem, eu já te disse. – eu respondi, sorrindo.

- E é por isso que... – ele deu um sorriso de criança travessa, e tirou o braço de trás das costas, me estendendo uma rosa vermelha. – Eu te compensarei o resto depois.

Peguei a rosa da mão dele, ainda sem dizer nada, com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto. Já havia recebido flores antes, e mesmo que eu achasse rosas vermelhas completamente clichê do clichê, ainda era fofo o que Nigel fez.

Ele me acompanhou até a sala, me deu um rápido beijo de despedida e foi até a sua sala.

**xxx**

Depois do almoço, fui para a aula de Arte Moderna, ainda carregando a rosa com meus livros e cadernos. Não sabia o porquê, mas não consegui guardá-la no armário.

- Rosa vermelha. Muito original. – uma voz sarcástica disse logo atrás de mim quando entrei na sala.

- Como se você pudesse fazer melhor. – eu disse, sem me dar ao trabalho de olhar para trás.

Sentei na cadeira e ele se sentou ao meu lado. Ele se aproximou, apoiando o cotovelo no braço da cadeira, e disse, abaixando o tom de voz:

- Eu _posso_ fazer _muito_ melhor. – eu não me movi um centímetro, nem olhei para ele. Tentei ao máximo não me afetar pela voz rouca que disse isso ao pé do meu ouvido. E então, srta. Joy entrou na sala.

- Bom dia, todos sentados! – ela dizia alegremente, com um sorriso no rosto. – O trabalho desta semana será escolhido por mim, especialmente para cada dupla. Vocês terão que interpretar a cena do filme que eu determinar a vocês, mas agora, na frente dos outros alunos!

- Dos outros alunos, você quer dizer... – eu comecei.

- Todos os alunos da escola que estão nos dois últimos anos. – Oh God. Eu tenho a sensação que isso não vai ser nada bom. – Esse trabalho tem a finalidade de melhorar o seu relacionamento com a sua dupla. Sei que alguns não gostaram muito dos seus parceiros, mas acredito que depois desse trabalho, todos adorarão esta aula!

Ela passou por cada dupla, entregando o roteiro da cena que deveriam interpretar. Dei um sorriso animado quando ela entregou o nosso. Era de "O Vento Levou".

- Vejo que gostou, senhorita McKinnon.

- É um dos meus filmes favoritos. – respondi, abrindo o roteiro para ler qual era a cena. Parei de respirar assim que li a palavra _beijo_. Eu sabia. Meu sexto sentido sempre está certo quando digo que algo não vai ser bom.

- Bem, a apresentação será semana que vem, o clube de teatro vai fazer os figurinos de vocês, e não se preocupem, essas cenas não demorarão mais do que 5 minutos cada. Vocês serão dispensados da aula de ginástica dessa semana para ensaiarem no auditório. E terão alguns ensaios extras no período da tarde, começando amanhã, depois da aula!

**xxx**

- Meu Deus! Estou com tanta inveja! Você vai beijar os dois caras mais gostosos desse colégio! – Lily berrou, rindo. – Quero dizer, você já está beijando o segundo.

- Shhhh! – eu briguei. – Fala baixo!

- Porque? Daqui a uma semana todo mundo vai saber mesmo. – ela disse dando ombros, e eu a encarei fazendo cara feia. – Mas tudo bem. Vou ficar quieta só pra evitar o olho gordo da Bad Ass Jess e das outras garotas.

- O que eu vou fazer, Lily?

- Beijar ele, é óbvio! – ela disse, me olhando como se eu fosse louca. Eu não respondi, ainda não sabia o que ia fazer quanto a essa história. – Pense que será algo estritamente profissional, um beijo técnico. – ela deu um sorrisinho malicioso. – Mas, se você for esperta dá pra aproveitar, né?

- Lily!

Ela praticamente gargalhou, e quando ficou mais calma, respirando fundo, disse:

– Você está com medo de beijá-lo.

- O quê? – eu falei, um pouco alto demais, pois algumas pessoas que estavam mais distantes no pátio, viraram para nos encarar.

- É. – ela dizia, fazendo uma expressão como se tudo fizesse sentido. - Você está com medo de beijá-lo porque está com medo de sentir alguma coisa. O que significa que você realmente gosta dele!

- Não gosto!

- Subconscientemente, eu quero dizer.

- E é por isso que eu odeio psicologia. – eu levantei, pegando a minha bolsa, enquanto Lily me seguia, ainda rindo.

**xxx**

- Muito bem, vamos começar com exercícios de confiança. – srta. Joy disse, e todos olharam sem entender. - Se vocês não confiam no seu parceiro, como esperam fazer bons trabalhos?

Estávamos todos no palco do auditório do colégio ensaiando nossas cenas. Ou era o que deveríamos estar fazendo. Srta. Joy mandou as garotas ficarem à frente dos garotos numa distância segura.

- Agora, vocês irão cair para trás, e eles impedirão que vocês caiam no chão! Vamos!

Todos estavam relutantes quanto a isso. As garotas, na verdade. Afinal, quem iria se machucar caso algo desse errado éramos nós. Olhei para trás, e ele me esperava com os braços esticados.

- Eu não vou te deixar cair. – ele disse, com a voz entediada. – Confia em mim.

Eu respirei fundo, fechando os olhos e tentei relaxar. Estiquei os braços para os lados e soltei meu corpo, que foi para trás com tudo. Eu sentia que estava chegando cada vez mais perto do chão, quando parei bruscamente. Abri os olhos automaticamente e o vi, de ponta-cabeça, me encarando com aqueles olhos azuis maliciosos.

- Eu disse que não ia te deixar cair. – ele falou, com aquele sorriso torto, arqueando a sobrancelha. Ele puxou-me, colocando-me de volta a posição original.

E depois de uma série de exercícios, srta. Joy se pronunciou.

- Ótimo! Vejo vocês na próxima aula. – ela disse, e quando me virei para ir embora com o resto dos alunos. – Exceto você srta. McKinnon. E você, sr. Black.

Eu parei, encarando-a, e vi que Sirius fizera a mesma coisa.

- Liberei os outros alunos mais cedo, mas vocês terão que ficar. – ela disse, andando em nossa direção. – Vi que vocês não interagiram tão bem quanto às outras duplas. Então, gostaria de fazer um exercício extra com vocês.

- Okay. – Sirius respondeu numa mistura de tédio com relutância.

- Muito bem, então. Marlene, suba neste degrau aqui. – ela disse, indicando o degrau de um cenário que estava montado. E você Sirius, fique aqui. – ela disse o posicionando exatamente na minha frente, um degrau abaixo, fazendo com que nossos olhos ficassem na mesma altura.

- E agora? – eu perguntei, cruzando os braços.

- Agora eu gostaria que vocês olhassem nos olhos um do outro. Não conversem. Eu gostaria que vocês absorvessem o máximo dos olhos da pessoa á sua frente. Isso ajudará muito na hora de apresentar a cena.

Senti como se estivesse brincando de quem risse primeiro perdia. Só que desta vez eu não tinha a mínima vontade de rir. Nem Sirius. Mas ele parecia disposto a "ganhar" o jogo, pois me encarava seriamente. Eu tentava pensar em tudo, menos no fato de que ele estava a alguns centímetros de distância. Tirei todos os pensamentos da minha mente e comecei a contar as nuances de cores que eu conseguia distinguir na íris de seus olhos. Afinal, era o único lugar para o qual eu podia olhar.

O azul de seus olhos, ora cristalino, ora escuro como petróleo, era confortante e ao mesmo tempo me incomodava. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, minutos com certeza. Até que a srta. Joy me tirou do transe.

- Obrigada, já podem ir se quiserem. – ela disse, sorrindo, pegando sua bolsa e indo embora.

Sirius foi o primeiro a se mexer, virando as costas para mim e pegando sua mochila. Em menos de 2 segundos eu fazia a mesma coisa.

**xxx**

- Stella, onde estão meus... – parei, quando entrava na cozinha ao ver uma garotinha de uns 8 anos sentada à mesa. – Quem é essa?

- Essa é Audrey. – Stella disse, sorrindo. – Irmã de Sirius.

Fiquei surpresa o quão parecidos eram. Audrey tinha um longo cabelo escuro com uma franja e grandes olhos azuis. Ela sorriu para mim, enquanto tomava um gole de seu leite e comia um biscoito.

- Oi. Eu sou a Lene. – sorri.

- Oi. – ela respondeu de volta, e comeu mais um biscoito, sorrindo.

- Porque ela está aqui? – perguntei baixinho a Stella.

- Ele não tinha quem tomasse conta dela, por isso teve de trazê-la.

- Onde está ele?

- Eu te explicarei mais tarde. – Stella respondeu numa expressão séria. Era óbvio que não queria falar em frente à menina.

- Ela esteve aqui o dia inteiro? – perguntei, chocada, e Stella assentiu. Se fosse eu, naquela idade, teria enlouquecido por não ter com quem ou o que brincar. Até que me veio uma idéia. – Audrey, - ela virou-se me encarando com olhos brilhantes. – Você gosta de bonecas?

**xxx**

Já passava das 11 da noite quando cobri Audrey, que estava deitada na minha cama, com o lençol. Passara as horas anteriores brincando de boneca com ela. Apaguei a luz do quarto antes de sair e desci as escadas em direção à cozinha.

Ele estava lá, sentado à mesa da cozinha apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, enquanto Stella colocava uma xícara à sua frente. Ele olhou rapidamente para mim, e pude perceber os seus olhos avermelhados.

- Stella, onde está Audrey? – ele disse, respirando fundo.

- Ela está no meu quarto, dormindo. – respondi antes que Stella o fizesse.

- Eu vou buscá-la, tenho que ir emb-

- Você fique sentado aí, mocinho. – Stella disse, o empurrando pelo ombro quando Sirius fez menção de se levantar. – Você não vai a lugar nenhum essa noite. Tome este chá, e eu prepararei um quarto para você. – ela terminou, deixando-nos sozinhos na cozinha.

- Você está bem? – perguntei, sentando à sua frente. "Aham", ele respondeu. – O que aconteceu?

Desta vez, um silêncio pairou no ar. Sirius tinha ambas as mãos segurando a xícara, encarando a leve fumaça que saía o chá. Ele respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Como eu não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, fui até a pia beber um copo d'água e apoiei as costas na bancada da cozinha, sem dizer nada.

¹. De acordo com Bianca Stratford, da série "10 Things I Hate About You".

**N/A**: Olá leitores! Haha, estou de volta da Inglaterra (há muito tempo, diga-se de passagem) e estudando feito uma louca! E cá estou eu, às 11 da noite com uma prova sobre funções e logaritmos amanhã, postando esse capítulo. Um capítulo escrito com muito sufoco, devo admitir! Reescrevi ele diversas vezes até chegar nisso. Está ok, eu acho.

Como sempre, muito obrigado pelos comentários na FeB: Chanel Black, Fê Black Potter, M. Smith e F. Dawson, Lari_sl, Mih Prewett, , July A. Black, Viic B., . E no : Mila Pink, Jane L. Black, Mrs. Nah Potter. Acho que foram só essas pessoas. Estou com sono, então me desculpem se esqueci alguém. :]

Como estou seguindo o conselho da minha querida Julia Browne, só posto um capítulo quando o próximo já está pronto. Ainda não comecei a escrever o 13, então, creio que terão que esperar mais um pouco. :/ Mas aqui vai um pôster-prévia. (y)

.

Estão curiosos? Haha!

Beijos!


	13. Capítulo Doze

**Capítulo 12**

ou The One With Gone With The Wind

- Está nervosa? – Lily perguntou, enquanto andávamos rapidamente em direção ao auditório.

- Talvez um pouco. – respondi, sem olhá-la. – Okay, eu estou muito nervosa!

- Vai dar tudo certo. Você mesma disse que os ensaios foram bem. – Lily tentou me acalmar.

Eu não queria admitir, mas eu estava nervosa sobre o beijo. Não havíamos ensaiado essa parte. Porque seria estranho. Agora que Nigel e eu estávamos namorando oficialmente, não me sentia bem beijando Black. Pelo menos eu acho que não.

Lily e eu nos separamos; ela foi para o auditório procurar um lugar, e eu fui para o _backstage_.

- Srta. McKinnon, está atrasada! – srta. Joy exclamou afobada, assim que me viu.

- Atrasada, hein Lene? – Dorcas brincou quando me viu. Ela fazia parte do grupo de teatro.

- Como as grandes estrelas! – eu disse, entrando na sala de figurinos. Todos já estavam prontos, e Dorcas ia me ajudar com o vestido. – Ai! – reclamei quando ela puxou muito forte o cordão que ajustava o corpete do vestido à meu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo, Anna Bell, que também fazia parte do grupo de teatro, arrumava o meu cabelo.

- Aguenta aí, _baby_. Se as mulheres daquela época conseguiam, você também consegue. – Dorcas terminou, rindo.

- É, mas as mulheres daquela época não precisavam respirar! O figurino precisava ser tão realista?

- Mas o sofrimento vale a pena! – ela terminou de arrumar a saia do vestido enquanto eu me olhava no espelho.

Realmente valia a pena. O vestido era lindo, verde, e com muitos detalhes em renda. Com certeza eu nunca tive uma cintura tão fina quanto naquele vestido, de tanto que ele apertava. Precisei da ajuda de Dorcas para conseguir sair da sala e ir para o auditório, com todas aquelas saias e armações que o vestido tinha.

- Sr. Black, você e srta. McKinnon são os próximos! – Srta. Joy disse, e eu me apressei. Conseguia ouvir o barulho de pessoas conversando na platéia.

Quando cheguei ao palco e levantei um pouco a saia para não pisar nela ao subir o degrau que havia lá, uma mão surgiu na minha frente para me ajudar. Levantei os olhos para ver Sirius, usando um terno preto, daqueles modelos bem antigos. Tenho que admitir: ele estava melhor que Clark Gable.

Aceitei sua ajuda, e nos posicionamos no centro do palco.

- Belo vestido. – ele sussurrou ao meu lado.

Eu o olhei de cima a baixo, e o encarei, levantando meus olhos:

- Você também não está tão mal.

Ele sorriu levemente de lado, e a cortina se abriu. Ele começou a se movimentar, dando início à cena.

- Não vá, Rhett! Porque vai, agora que preciso de você?

- Por quê? Talvez por que eu tenha uma fraqueza por causas perdidas.

- Você deveria morrer de vergonha por me deixar aqui, desamparada!

- Você, desamparada? – ele riu levemente. - Deus ajude os _yankees_ se eles te pegarem.

- Eu nunca o perdoarei!

- Egoísta até um fim, hein? Eu não peço que me perdoe. Eu não entenderei ou perdoarei a mim mesmo. – ele passou as mãos pela minha cintura, trazendo-me para mais perto, como a cena mandava. – E se uma bala me atravessar, rirei de mim mesmo por ter sido tão idiota.

- Me solte! – disse, me debatendo em vão. Ele realmente era mais forte do que eu.

- Aqui está um soldado que a ama, Scarlett. Que quer sentir seus braços ao redor dele, que quer levar a memória de seus beijos com ele na batalha. Não se preocupe em me amar. Você está mandando um soldado para a morte certa com uma linda memória.

E então aconteceu. Ele não precisou me puxar pela cintura, de tão próximos que estávamos. O que era para ser apenas uma representação virou verdade. Ele aprofundou o beijo e eu correspondi. Ou será que fora eu quem aprofundara? Não sei, mas a intensidade da cena fora tão grande, que senti arrepios. Apertei minhas mãos no colete dele, não me importando se o estava machucando com minhas unhas ou não.

Ele se separou de mim, e ouvimos os aplausos dos outros alunos e da Srta. Joy. A cortina caiu e soltei o colete dele, reparando que o tecido agora estava amassado, enquanto ele dava passos para trás, afastando-se de mim.

**xxx**

- Então, - Lily começou, andando ao meu lado depois que saí do auditório. – Como é que foi?

- Lily, acho que essa não é uma boa hora. – disse, olhando para frente.

- Porq... – ela seguiu meu olhar. Nigel me esperava logo a frente, com uma cara nada feliz. – Oh. Boa sorte, te ligo mais tarde.

- Hey. – disse, sorrindo levemente, indo beijá-lo, mas ele virou o rosto. – Nigel, não seja ridículo.

- Ridículo? Você estaria assim se eu tivesse beijado outra.

- Não foi um beijo de verdade! – eu estava começando a me irritar.

- Foi sim, e você estava aproveitando muito! – ele estava se alterando, e algumas pessoas que estavam mais distantes nos olharam. Ele abaixou o tom de voz. – O problema é que você sabia que iria beijar o cara e nem me contou.

- Não achei que era importante! – ele revirou os olhos, mantendo a mesma expressão irritada. Respirei fundo e dei um passo à frente, colocando uma mão em seu rosto. - Foi apenas um trabalho para escola. Não significou nada, ok?

Ele parecia estar mais calmo e assentiu sem falar nada, um pouco contrariado. O problema era que nem eu mesma tinha certeza do que acabara de dizer.

**xxx**

- Foi impressão minha ou eu vi umas faíscas saírem daquele palco? – James disse, enquanto eu tentava assistir House para esquecer dos acontecimentos da tarde.

Mostrei meus dois dedos a ele¹, sem ao menos tirar os olhos da televisão. James riu, sentando-se ao meu lado. Encostei nele, enquanto ele me abraçava.

- Você tem certeza que gosta do Nigel? – ele perguntou.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu vejo vocês dois juntos sempre, e vi a discussão hoje. – eu o olhei, esperando que continuasse. – Não tem nenhuma... – James pausou, aparentemente procurando uma palavra. – Paixão entre vocês.

- De novo: o que quer dizer com isso?

- Vocês até que combinam, mas ele não te leva ao limite sabe? Não te irrita, ou te desafia. Ele te trata como uma princesinha.

- Então, eu tenho que estar com um cara que me irrite? Que me trate mal? Esse é um pensamento muito estranho, James.

- Pensa sobre isso, ok? – ele disse levantando-se do sofá me deixando sem respostas.

Imediatamente peguei o telefone para falar com Lily. Eu precisava de respostas agora.

_- Eu entendi o que seu primo quis dizer. _– Lily respondeu depois que eu contei tudo que James dissera.

- Ah, legal. Agora vocês estão de complô contra mim. Pode me explicar pelo menos?

_- Ele quis dizer que você precisa de alguém que te desafie porque você não tem um gênio fraco, Lene. – _fazia sentido. Meu gênio sempre fora forte, uma característica que muitas vezes irritava as pessoas._ – Eu quero saber uma coisa: quem beija melhor? Nigel ou Sirius?_

Fiquei sem responder. Passara o resto do dia tentando esquecer todo esse assunto e agora ela falava sobre ele.

_- Essa é a sua resposta, Lene. Você não tem certeza, porque aconteceu alguma coisa ali naquele palco que você não quer admitir. Sei disso, sou sua melhor amiga._

- O que eu faço agora?

_- Você pode tentar tirar a sua dúvida beijando-o de novo._

- Não posso fazer isso, Lily!

_- Prefere continuar sem saber? _

Fiquei sem resposta mais uma vez.

**xxx**

- Preciso de um favor, e você é a minha melhor amiga, então tem que aceitar! – Lily despejou de uma vez, numa manhã no colégio.

- Lily, respira. Você está toda vermelha.

- Este sábado vai ter um festival de música em Cambridge. Com Florence+ The Machine, OneRepublic, Mat Kearney, e muitos outros! - ela disse, com a voz esganiçada de tanta felicidade.

- Deixa eu adivinhar: você quer que eu vá?

- Meus pais só vão me deixar ir se você for comigo! Por favoor... – ela disse, juntando as mãos em sinal de imploração. Shows lotados nunca foram algo que eu gostasse. Especialmente um protótipo de Woodstock, num local aberto. – Lifehouse está em turnê pela Europa e vai tocar lá, sabia?

Eu a encarei. Ela sabia que isso me faria mudar de ideia no mesmo instante. Eu amava Lifehouse, não tinha como eu recusar. Revirei os olhos e bufei, fazendo que sim com a cabeça. Ela de um berro de felicidade me abraçando e eu ri.

¹. O "v invertido" é considerado um insulto no Reino Unido.

N/A: O que acharam do capítulo? Queria ter feito a cena deles melhor mas não consegui. :/

ps: N/A bem curta porque são 02:36 do horário de verão, acabei de chegar de uma festa e estou acabada. Depois faço uma decente. Beijos.


	14. Capítulo Treze

**Capítulo 13**

ou The One With The Music Festival

- Ok, - Lily disse, chegando ao meu lado. – Pelo que me falaram, é só seguir essa rua que a gente logo vê o parque.

- Lily, eu conheço a cidade. Esqueceu que meu pai estudou em Cambridge? – eu perguntei entediada. Era um tradição familiar estudar em Cambridge. É claro que meu pai não poderia deixar de passá-la – ou pelo menos tentar – para mim.

- É mesmo, eu tinha esquecido! – ela respondeu dando um sorrisinho.

- É no Parker's Piece, certo? – perguntei enquanto saíamos da estação de trem de Cambridge. Estava um sol muito forte, perfeito para um sábado. Mas não para um show; eu ia sair de lá no mínimo torrada.

Andamos pela Station Road e pela Hills Road por 15 minutos quando avistamos muitas pessoas no parque. Muitas pessoas mesmo. E um som muito alto vindo do show que acontecia naquele momento. Eu fico pensando o quanto os moradores de Cambridge devem estar adorando esse festival, cheio de pessoas e muito barulho.

- Ai meu Deus! – Lily berrou, dando um pulo. – É a Florence!

Ela saiu correndo e fui atrás dela. A felicidade dela em ver Florence + The Machine naquele momento era grande. Lily gostava da música e também do fato da vocalista ser ruiva. Segundo ela, pessoas ruivas estão ficando extintas da Terra.

Esbarramos em algumas pessoas até que Lily parou para ouvir "Dog Days Are Over" direito. Quando Florence saiu do palco, o DJ anunciou que fariam uma pequena pausa até o próximo show que seria de amadores.

- Vamos comprar um sorvete? – perguntei a Lily, indicando o carrinho que havia lá perto. Aquele calor estava de matar.

É óbvio que a fila estava imensa. Devemos ter demorado mais tempo naquela fila que na viagem de trem de Londres a Cambridge. O show de amadores já estava começando, e a multidão que antes estava aglomerada próxima ao palco se dispersou. Puxei Lily para ficarmos mais perto do palco.

Imagine o tamanho da minha surpresa ao ver ninguém menos que Sirius Black no palco, sentado num banquinho tocando o mesmo violão que eu aprendera a tocar. Meu sorvete foi parar no chão. Lily parou do meu lado, tão boquiaberta quanto eu, porém ela não derrubara seu sorvete.

- _Hope you let your intuition precede my reputation, cause I have one. _– ele cantava com uma voz, que tenho de admitir, era muito bonita. - _Well I am what you see, I am not what they say. But if I turned out to be, could you love me anyway?_ _I'm standing in anonymous hoping your heart will just wake up and ask for me by name. Maybe someday you will ask for me by name; just not today. __¹_

Nunca ouvira aquela música então imaginei que fosse uma composição dele. A letra parecia real, como se realmente aquilo acontecesse com ele. Mas talvez seja isso que as músicas devem passar para as pessoas. A sensação de algo real.

- Uau. – Lily suspirou ao meu lado. – Além de ser lindo, atleta, beijar bem, ainda é músico? Já era. Caso com ele agora.

O que Lily dissera me fez rir. Todas deveriam querer casar com ele no futuro. Ou pelo menos ficar com ele agora. E havia também o fato de ele ter três empregos ou mais. Quantos caras de 17/18 anos têm três empregos e ainda estudam? 0,000001%.

**xxx**

- Isso está sendo divertido. – Lily disse, sentando-se ao meu lado, trazendo um pacote de pipoca. O sol já estava se pondo, dando uma cor linda ao céu com algumas nuvens. – Obrigada por vir, Lene. Sei que não gosta de multidões assim.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse, olhando para o palco, observando OneRepublic tocar. – Você faria a mesma coisa por mim, Lils.

_I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world ain't half as bad  
As they paint it to be ²_

De repente, captei uma cena que nunca pensei que veria. Sirius estava distante de nós, abraçando Audrey que parecia muito feliz com alguma coisa e uma mulher mais velha. Ele abrira um sorriso diferente daqueles sarcásticos, maliciosos que eu sempre via. Era um sorriso de felicidade. Pura e verdadeira felicidade. Sem me dar conta, sorri vendo a cena.

- Porque você está com esse sorriso bobo na cara? – Lily perguntou, olhando para onde meus olhos estavam direcionados. Ainda bem que, naquele momento, a multidão não nos permitia mais ver a cena.

- Nada. – respondi calmamente. – Fazia muito tempo que não me divertia assim.

- Sirius! – Lily berrou do nada, agitando os braços. Assustei-me com a atitude dela e quando virei a cabeça, ele passava por nós. Passava, porque quando Lily berrou seu nome, nos viu e deu um sorriso. Lily levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo. Fiz o mesmo. – Não sabia que você também era músico.

- É. – ele disse, sorrindo, ainda meio surpreso por ter nos encontrado lá. – Eu vou buscar uma bebida, querem uma?

- Sim! – Lily disse, um pouco alto demais. – Tínhamos acabado de falar nisso. Vai ajudar ele Lene, que eu guardo nosso lugar aqui. – Eu estava prestes a dizer não, mas Lily sentara-se e eu sabia que nada a tiraria dali a menos que eu fosse com ele. Seguimos em silêncio até a barraca de bebidas.

- Foi uma música legal. – comentei, enquanto esperávamos na fila. – Não sabia que você também escrevia suas próprias músicas.

- Sim. – ele respondeu. – Meus amigos me incentivaram quando disseram que eu tinha jeito pra coisa.

Você _tem_ jeito pra coisa, pensei, mas fiquei quieta. Um elogio na noite já era suficiente. Ele pedira seu refrigerante, e eu fiz o mesmo logo em seguida. Ele insistira em pagar, mas recusei; ele já havia pagado aquele jantar.

- Cherry Cola. – eu disse quando vi a garrafinha vermelha de Coca-Cola de cereja que ele bebia. – É por isso que colocou o nome de Lola.³ – disse, lembrando-me do dia em que perguntara o que havia de tão especial na música e ele dera ombros.

- Muito perceptiva. – ele disse, sorrindo de lado e arqueando a sobrancelha.

Peguei uma Coca para Lily e uma Sprite para mim, e percebi que o último show da noite havia começado: Lifehouse. A multidão aumentara mais ainda e estava difícil voltar para onde Lily estava. Joguei a garrafinha de Sprite agora vazia no lixo e continuei tentando chegar a Lily.

Enquanto eu tentava passar por um grupo de caras muito animados, senti alguém me agarrar fortemente pela cintura. A garrafinha de Coca–Cola de Lily voou para longe.

- Você é bem bonitinha. – o cara que me agarrara disse e eu conseguia sentir o forte cheiro de cerveja em seu hálito. Ótimo, era só o que me faltava: ser assediada por bêbados. – Fica aqui com a gente.

- Me larga! – berrei, batendo em seu peito, tentando me soltar dele. Mas ele me apertava mais fortemente.

- Não ouviu o que ela disse, cara? – ouvi Sirius dizer, atrás de mim. – Solta ela. _Agora._

Ele riu e soltou-me, mas quando Sirius virara-se para falar comigo, levara um soco do bêbado. Sirius revidara e começaram a brigar. Eu já estava imaginando como isso ia terminar: nada bem.

- Sirius, para! – berrei, mal percebendo que essa fora a primeira vez que o chamara pelo nome.

Os outros foram ajudar o amigo que agora estava no chão. Uh-oh. Puxei Sirius pela mão para dentro da multidão. Um, tudo bem. Mas vários contra ele? Acho que essa ninguém conseguiria ganhar. Era meio difícil, com tantas pessoas lá no meio, e ele com aquele tamanho. Parei de puxá-lo quando achei que era mais seguro.

- Você está bem? – perguntei, olhando para seu lábio que estava cortado. Flashes de uma tarde em casa vieram automaticamente na minha cabeça. Ele assentiu.

- E você? – ele perguntou, me surpreendendo. Acho que talvez não devesse ter ficado tão surpresa, afinal, ele me ajudara contra aqueles caras. Assenti, e peguei meu celular, mandando uma mensagem para Lily.

_Tem muita gente e não consigo chegar aí. Me encontra depois do show no carrinho de sorvete, ok? – Lene_

Ela rapidamente respondera que tudo bem. Fiquei lá, assistindo o que restava do show do Lifehouse. Ainda estávamos distantes do palco, mas conseguia ouvir o show e os telões dos lados ajudavam. Jason Wade cantava "Everything", isso significava que o show estava no final. Essa era uma música mais antiga.

_'Cause you're all that I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
_

- Obrigada. – disse, e seus olhos azuis me encararam. – Por aquilo.

- Não foi nada. – ele respondeu. Voltei minha atenção ao show, mas era difícil fazer isso com ele àquela distância de mim. A quantidade de pessoas no parque nos obrigava a ficar muito próximos. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _4_  
_

**xxx**

- Fiquei preocupada com a sua mensagem. – Lily disse, enquanto andávamos de volta a estação. Muitas pessoas faziam o mesmo que nós. – Parece que teve momentos _interessantes_ com ele, hein?

Revirei os olhos pela malícia dela e contei o que havia acontecido mais cedo. Quando terminei, já estávamos embarcando no trem. Olhei meu celular e vi que já passava das 10 da noite.

- Bem, - Lily começou. – De certo modo _foi_ interessante. Afinal, ele te defendeu de uns caras bêbados.

- É, isso foi bem legal da parte dele. – disse, sentado no banco e olhando para a janela. Acho que Lily entendera isso como "não quero falar agora" porque ela simplesmente colocou seus fones de ouvido e adormecera. Eu, por outro lado, não conseguia dormir. Enquanto meu corpo estava cansado, minha cabeça estava a mil. Peguei meu celular, coloquei meu fone de ouvido e as vozes dos Beatles invadiram meus ouvidos.

**xxx**

- Vocês vão no pub hoje à noite? – Dorcas perguntou durante o almoço da quarta-feira.

- Que pub? – Lily perguntou antes que eu fizesse.

- Vai ter um show num pub no centro da cidade, as meninas da minha aula de Literatura disseram que vai ser super legal.

- Show de quem?

- É como se fosse uma noite de karaokê. – Dorcas me respondeu. – Vão ter alguns "olheiros" procurando por novos talentos. Mas alguns vão lá cantar só pra se divertir.

- Vou sim. – respondi e vi Nigel saindo da cantina. – Tenho que ir, meninas. – andei até a mesa onde James estava. – Vamos no pub hoje à noite? As meninas disseram que vai ser legal.

- Pode ser. – ele respondeu. – Mas quero só ver você dobrar a vovó nessa.

- Você se preocupa demais sabia? – disse sorrindo e saí atrás de Nigel. Não o havia visto a manhã inteira e não tínhamos almoçado juntos.

Encontrei ele no pátio vazio, sentado no banco vendo algo no celular. Sentei-me ao seu lado e olhou para mim, sorrindo. Peguei sua mão e o puxei para o canto mais reservado do pátio, entre as árvores.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou rindo.

Apenas sorri, e quando chegamos lá, encostei-o na parede beijando-o. Ele se assustara com a minha atitude porque levou alguns segundos para retribuir o beijo.

- Pra quê foi isso? – Ele perguntou surpreso quando nos separamos. Eu nunca fizera algo do tipo, especialmente em lugares públicos.

- Não nos vimos muito hoje.

- Bem, nesse caso... – ele disse, sorrindo. – Vou parar de falar com você todas as manhãs.

Eu ri, dando um tapa em seu braço.

- Você vai no pub hoje à noite?

- Me falaram desse lugar, mas eu não posso ir. Vou ajudar meu pai no escritório hoje. – ele disse. - Você vai com as meninas?

- Vou, e James vai também. – o sinal bateu, e eu suspirei. – Te vejo mais tarde. – disse beijando-o mais uma vez.

¹. You'll Ask For Me – Tyler Hilton (Espero que você deixe sua intuição vir antes da minha reputação, porque eu tenho uma. Eu sou o que você vê, não sou o que dizem. Mas se eu me tornasse, poderia me amar mesmo assim? Permanecendo anônimo esperando que seu coração vá acordar e me chamar pelo nome. Talvez algum dia você me chamará pelo nome; mas não hoje.)

². Come Home – OneRepublic (Eu me perco na beleza de tudo que eu vejo; O mundo não é tão ruim quanto dizem ser.)

³. "… where they drink champagne and it tastes just like Cherry Cola" (onde eles bebem champagne e tem sabor de Cherry Cola): trecho de Lola – The Kinks

4. Porque você é tudo que eu quero; é tudo que preciso; é tudo. E como posso ficar aqui com você, e não me comover com você? Você me diria como poderia ser melhor do que isso? [tradução horrível, mas whatever. Deu pra entender.]

**N/A:** Ah, eu tinha que colocar Cambridge de alguma maneira aqui. Aí eu me inspirei no festival de verão que teve no Parker's Piece enquanto eu estava lá. :D

Anyway, eu até que gostei do capítulo, com as músicas e etc. Último capítulo que eu posto nesse ano, eu acho. Se eu conseguir terminar o 14 até lá, eu posto ele. Tenho vestibular dias 4 e 5 de dezembro, então vou ter que me afastar completamente do pc agora. :/

Muito obrigada a quem comentou na FeB: **Michelle Freire, Fê Black Potter, Gabbs, Nina H., M. Smith e F. Dawson, Marlene Black., July A. Black, vanessa**; e no : **Mila Pink** e **Jane L. Black.**

Comentem e digam o que acharam, ok? ;)


	15. Capítulo Catorze

**Capítulo 14**

ou The One With The Halloween Party

O interior do pub era um pouco escuro, mas a decoração era moderna e havia vários pôsteres de marcas de bebidas nas paredes. Um cara que cantava realmente muito mal estava no palco quando chegamos. Sentei-me no banquinho em frente ao balcão, enquanto Lily e as meninas iam procurar uma mesa. James sentou-se ao meu lado.

- O que vão querer? – uma mulher morena e alta perguntou. Era a mesma que eu havia conhecido com Sirius. - E aí? Marlene, certo? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Certo. – respondi, ainda um pouco surpresa. – O que você tem aí para beber?

- Foi mal, mas hoje vocês vão ter que ficar no refrigerante. – ela disse, colocando alguns copos no balcão. – Com todos esses caras de gravadoras, o chefe proibiu de servir bebida pra quem me aparecesse com identidade falsa.

- Sprite, então.

- E Coca para mim. – James respondeu.

- Aí está. – ela disse, trazendo dois copos cheios. James pagou e levantou-se provavelmente para procurar seus amigos. – Eu o chamaria para você, mas ele está um pouco ocupado agora.

Olhei para ela, não entendendo. – Chamar quem?

Ela apontou para algo atrás de mim. Virei, e vi Sirius sentando-se num banquinho no palco, junto com uma banda.

- Boa noite. – ele disse, ajeitando o violão. – Essa música que eu escrevi se chama "Ain't a Thing".

_Listen here baby  
Let me tell you how it's gonna be  
Go ahead and try baby  
You won't last one day without me_

Lembrara-me do festival do final de semana anterior. Sua voz continuava linda. A música me fez pensar que ele havia levado um fora de uma garota. No momento, era a explicação mais plausível para a letra. Isso me fez imaginar como talvez tivesse acontecido.

_'Cuz you got it bad for me  
Still got a heart for me  
I'm just a habit baby you can't break  
You got it bad for me  
Still got a heart for me  
That's just how it's gonna be  
Baby you just wait and see  
You ain't a thing without me_

Ele terminou a apresentação com muitos aplausos e gritos vindo de umas meninas que reconheci como sendo do colégio. Revirei os olhos, bebendo mais um gole do meu refrigerante.

Levantei-me do banquinho e fui até a mesa onde Lily e as meninas estavam. Sentei-me com elas, e começamos a conversar. Até que, pela minha visão periférica, vi Sirius saindo do palco, e uma cabeleira loira se jogando em seus braços.

Virei o rosto para ver a cena, e minha surpresa não poderia ser maior quando vi que era Bad Ass Jess que o beijava de um jeito nada 12-A¹. Desde quando ela o conhecia direito? A única vez que me lembro deles juntos fora na festa de James, e ainda assim não parecia que estavam realmente juntos. Voltei minha atenção à conversa animada delas sobre quem iria se arriscar de subir no palco e cantar.

**xxx**

- Me diga mais uma vez porque estou indo nessa festa? – perguntei, sentada no banco em frente a penteadeira.

- Porque, - Lily respondeu, continuando a arrumar meu cabelo. – Bad Ass Jess vai estar lá, e você vai poder esfregar na cara dela que não está nem um pouco afetada por ela estar com Sirius.

- Mas eu não estou! – respondi impacientemente.

- Esse é o espírito. – Lily disse, rindo. – E além do mais, - ela continuou. – Nigel estará lá. Não é razão suficiente?

Levantei-me, indo para o closet colocar minha fantasia. Era razão suficiente, mas porque naquele momento não parecia?

- Lene, você é a minha melhor amiga. Eu te conheço muito bem. – Lily começou e eu revirei os olhos. Porque as pessoas sempre conseguiam me ver direitinho? – E eu sei que essa história da Jessica com o Sirius te incomoda. – ela parou, e eu continuei vestindo a fantasia.

Saí do closet, ajeitando a faixa na cabeça e vi Lily, a própria Daphne do Scooby-Doo.

- Uau Daphne, só o que você precisa agora é de um Fred. – eu disse, passando por ela, para terminar de me maquiar. – Ou quem sabe um James.

Desviei de uma almofada que ela pegara de cima da cama, rindo e alguém bateu na porta.

- _Vocês já estão prontas? Faz quase uma hora que estou esperando vocês! – _James falou do outro lado da porta.

- Entra, James. – eu disse ainda rindo.

- Uau, Daphne, onde está Scooby? – ele perguntou rindo. Lily usava um vestido e botas de cano alto roxos um lenço verde no pescoço e uma faixa de cabelo também roxa. Com aquele cabelo ruivo extremamente liso estava idêntica a Sarah Michelle Gellar como Daphne.

- Ria o quanto quiser, eu ainda acredito na verdadeira essência do Halloween. – ela disse, pegando sua bolsa e casaco. – E sim, eu adoro assistir Scooby-Doo. – E desceu as escadas.

- Ela tem um gênio e tanto, hein? – ele falou, ainda rindo.

- Deve ser por isso que vocês combinam tanto. – eu disse, provocando-o.

- Cala boca, Velma Kelly².

Ri, enquanto analisava a minha fantasia de dançarina dos anos 20. Eu usava um vestido preto de franjas e longos colares de pérolas. Para completar a fantasia, coloquei uma peruca arrumada e curta, e uma faixa branca com uma pena. Pareceria a Velma Kelly se estivesse com cabelo liso.

- Estou melhor que você, Sparrow. – eu parei, avaliando a roupa dele. Ele usava uma roupa de pirata, porém nada de olho pintado ou o cabelo estranho que o Johnny Depp usa.

- O que ela quis dizer com "verdadeira essência do Halloween"?

- Que a gente não se veste como vadias. – eu disse, saindo do quarto com James.

**xxx**

O conceito de se vestir como uma vadia é igual ao filme "Meninas Malvadas". Enquanto a Li-Lo se veste de maneira estranha (o que antes deveria ser considerado normal) as Plastics se vestem como vadias.

A festa de Emmeline não estava diferente. Ela fechara um clube, onde a música eletrônica tocava alta, e as luzes piscavam sem parar. Lily foi direto para a pista dançar e James foi com ela. Eu fui para o bar, ver se encontrava Nigel. Como ele não estava lá, resolvi pedir algo para beber.

- Um White Lady3. – eu disse para o bartender vestido de prisioneiro.

- Não é um pouco cedo para estar bebendo? – uma voz ao meu lado perguntou. Virei-me para ver Sirius, apoiado no balcão, arqueando a sobrancelha. O "prisioneiro" colocou a bebida na minha frente, indo atender outra pessoa.

- É? Eu não tenho um relógio para saber. – eu disse, dando um gole na bebida.

- Acho que tudo bem você beber, contanto que eu não tenho que te carregar para fora como da última vez. – ele disse, desta vez sorrindo. Eu apenas o encarei sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo. Não fora um dos meus melhores momentos. – Mas a bebida combina com a fantasia. Clássica.

- Obrigada... – eu respondi, colocando a taça de volta ao balcão. – Cry-Baby4?

Ele me encarou surpreso.

- Como adivinhou?

- O cabelo. – eu respondi. Ele usava um topete exatamente igual ao Johnny Depp no filme. – E a jaqueta de couro.

- Todo mundo está achando que eu sou um dos T-Birds5. – ele revirou os olhos pedindo uma bebida e eu ri.

- Não faz o seu tipo.

- E que tipo é esse? – ele me olhou curioso, chegando mais perto. Eu não tinha a resposta para aquilo, eu apenas sabia.

- Desculpa a demora! A fila para usar o espelho parecia interminável! – Bad Ass Jess apareceu ao lado de Sirius, abraçando-o. Ela virou-se para mim sorrindo. Falsamente, é claro. – Oi, Lene querida!

- Oi, Jessica. – eu respondi, dando mais um gole na bebida.

- Eu quero dançar, por favoor... – ela pediu fazendo um biquinho, puxando-o em direção a pista. Ele me deu uma última olhada e a seguiu.

- Bem, ela sabe _mesmo_ como se vestir como uma bitch. – eu revirei os olhos antes de dar um último gole na bebida, pois alguém colocou a mão na minha cintura e se apoiou ao meu lado no balcão. – Oi. – eu disse, meio segundo antes de beijar Nigel.

- Você está linda. – ele disse quando se separou de mim.

- Você também, _sir_. – ele estava de príncipe, e estava conseguindo ser tão sexy quando o Bradley James em _Merlin_.

- Quer dançar?

- Claro. – respondi, tentando não pensar em Bad Ass Jess, que eu conseguia ver, se esfregava em Sirius naquele vestidinho de marinheira curto e justo.

**xxx**

- Esta festa está incrível! – Lily disse, sentando ao meu lado num banquinho. Ela havia dançado a noite inteira sem parar. – Provavelmente é a bebida falando, mas seu primo está muito hot naquela fantasia. Muito _mesmo_.

Olhei para James um pouco mais distante de nós, ele já estava sem o colete e com os primeiros botões da camisa abertos. Eu ri e Nigel me acompanhou.

- Porque não vai dançar com ele? – eu disse, e Lily sorriu na mesma hora levantando-se e indo até James.

- Você é má. – Nigel disse no meu ouvido. – Você sabe que ela está um pouco alegre, isso se chama manipulação, sabia? – ele deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

- Na verdade se chama um empurrãozinho. Estou fazendo um favor a eles, você vai ver. – eu sorri, para depois beijá-lo. – Porque você não vai lá falar com os meninos? Sei que está doido pra falar de futebol ou rugby, sei lá.

- Eu prefiro ficar com você. – ele respondeu, me abraçando.

- Pode ir. Eu vou lavar o rosto e tomar um ar, está muito quente aqui dentro.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse um pouco relutante. – Não sairei de lá, ok? – e me beijou antes de sair.

A verdade é que eu não fui ao banheiro, mas direto ao terraço, tomar um ar. Não apenas aquele lugar era sufocante, mas Nigel também conseguia ser um pouco às vezes. Curiosamente, o terraço era o único lugar vazio no clube. Apoiei os braços na grade, respirando o ar frio da madrugada.

- Achei que gostava de festas. – virei-me rapidamente, e Sirius estava encostado na parede com um cigarro na mão.

- Às vezes elas são um pouco... sufocantes. – eu respondi, indo em direção a ele, e apoiando-me no batente da porta do lado oposto onde ele estava. Ele deu uma última tragada no cigarro e jogou no chão, apagando-o. Ele veio na minha direção e parou a alguns centímetros de mim.

- Por quê?

- Porque quer saber? – perguntei, encarando aqueles olhos intensamente azuis. Ele apenas deu ombros, e entrou novamente no clube. Eu dei alguns passos adentro seguindo-o, mas parei, desistindo. Ia voltar para o terraço, quando alguém me empurrou contra a parede do corredor ao lado.

Sirius me encarava a pouquíssimos centímetros, e como daquela vez na escola, sentia seu hálito quente bater contra mim. O cheiro de cigarro deveria me incomodar porque odeio, mas era a única coisa nele que, naquele momento, não me incomodava nem um pouco. Ele estava tão perto que senti que me beijaria a qualquer instante.

Porém, ele deu meio passo para trás, e justo quando ele virara para ir embora mais uma vez, eu coloquei minha mão em seu pescoço e o puxei para mim. A sensação de seu beijo dessa vez fora ainda melhor. Ele empurrara-me contra a parede, apertando fortemente minha cintura. O gosto de bebida, misturado com a adrenalina que corria pelas minhas veias naquele momento tornava o beijo ainda melhor.

Então veio na minha cabeça. O que eu estava fazendo? Nigel estava lá embaixo e eu estava beijando Sirius. Empurrei-o com toda a força que consegui encontrar no momento, e saí correndo. Eu estava sendo pior que Bad Ass Jess, mas essa não era a pior parte.

A pior parte era que eu realmente havia sentido algo ali.

¹. 12A (12 Accompanied/Advisory), é utilizado como classificação de filmes no Reino Unido. Significa que menores de 12 anos não podem assistir ao filme sem estarem acompanhadas de um adulto.

2. Personagem de Catherine Zeta-Jones no musical "Chicago".

3. Criado no Harry's New York Bar em Paris em 1929, a bebida leva gin, licor de laranja e suco de limão.

4. Personagem de Johnny Depp no filme com mesmo nome.

5. Grupo do qual John Travolta faz parte no filme Grease.

**N/A**: Gente que capítulo foi esse? Hahaha, eu particularmente adorei. Sirius está tão hot nele. :) Obrigada a quem comentou: Vanessa., Michelle Freire, Nina H., Polie, Marlene Black., Fê Black Potter, M. Smith e F. Dawson, Mila Pink e Nathalia Cheron.

A fantasia da Marlene que eu imaginei é essa daqui: i56 . tinypic . com / 2wd0q5f . jpg

Feliz Natal e ano novo! O próximo capítulo só vem em 2011 mesmo. :)


	16. Capítulo Quinze

**Capítulo 15**

ou The One Where Marlene Learns The Truth

- OH MY GOD! Você está falando sério?

- Não, Lily. Eu acho divertido mentir sobre essas coisas. – eu respondi sarcástica. Eu havia contado para ela o que havia acontecido na festa a fantasia.

- Oh my God! Você _realmente_ gosta dele!

- Quer falar um pouquinho mais alto? Acho que o pessoal do outro lado da rua ainda não escutou.

Sentei-me no chão do meu quarto, apoiando as costas na cama. Era algo que eu raramente fazia, sentar-me no chão. Mas momentos como esse pediam por isso.

- Desculpa, mas é que eu fiquei animada com isso. – ela disse, sentando-se ao meu lado, tentando me confortar.

- É que... – eu bufei, pensando. – Está tudo tão confuso agora. Eu estava com Nigel, e estava tudo indo tão bem!

- Lene, você _ainda está_ com o Nigel. – ela disse calmamente e eu a encarei.

- Meu Deus, o que eu estou falando? Como se tudo estivesse acabado entre nós! - eu parei, encarando a parede a minha frente. – Eu estou parecendo uma louca, não estou?

- Um pouco. – ela disse, temendo a minha reação.

- Ok. – eu disse, levantando-me. – Nada daquilo aconteceu na festa de ontem, e eu e Nigel estamos muito bem juntos.

- Você não pode fingir que aquilo nunca aconteceu, Lene.

- Veja e aprenda. – eu disse, sorrindo para ela.

**xxx**

- Vejo vocês na próxima semana! – Srta. Joy disse, e todos os alunos começaram a sair da sala. – Srta. McKinnon! – eu parei em frente a porta. – Podemos conversar por um instante?

Sentei-me na cadeira que havia em frente à mesa dela, desconfiada. O que ela tinha para conversar comigo depois da aula?

- Tenho notado que você e o Sr. Black estão um pouco distantes da aula. – ela começou.

- Sim, mas a culpa não é minha. Ele tem faltado em muitas aulas. – Isso era verdade. Desde a cena de "O Vento Levou", ele passara a faltar com freqüência em diversas aulas.

- Eu sei disso. E também sei que essa aula não lhe agrada muito. – eu fiquei quieta e ela continuou. – E como o Sr. Black desistiu da aula estou lhe dando a chance de desistir também. – eu a olhei sem entender. – A Srta. não perderá nota. E nem o Sr. Black.

- Ele desistiu? – eu fiquei surpresa.

- Por motivos pessoais. – ela respondeu. – E não acho justo que você seja prejudicada na nota por estar sem um par.

- Posso responder isso amanhã, Srta. Joy? – eu perguntei levantando, e pegando minha bolsa. – Eu preciso pensar sobre isso.

- É claro. – ela respondeu, e saí rapidamente da sala em busca de respostas.

**xxx**

No final das aulas, saí correndo para procurá-lo. Queria saber por que estava desistindo da aula. Quando cheguei no estacionamento, ele já estava saindo com sua moto. Ignorando as últimas semanas que eu vinha evitando-o, obedeci meu impulso e entrei no táxi que estava em frente à escola, deixando passageiros.

Era errado, eu sabia disso, mas minha curiosidade era muito grande. O motorista seguiu-o como pedi, e uns 20 minutos depois, eu estava parada em frente a um hospital. What the hell...?

Segui Sirius por dentro do hospital, e por mais que eu estivesse com medo que me perguntassem o que eu estava fazendo lá, ninguém parou Sirius, então não deveriam me parar também.

Até que ele entrou no quarto de número 306. Demorei alguns minutos até ter coragem de chegar perto da porta para ver dentro do quarto. Sirius estava sentado na beirada de uma cama, onde havia uma mulher deitada. Era a mesma que eu vi abraçando-o no dia do festival.

E mais uma vez, vi aquele sorriso de felicidade no rosto dele.

- Posso ajudá-la, mocinha? – uma enfermeira perguntou. E encarei surpresa, sem saber o que responder. Saí de perto do batente da porta, com medo que alguém tivesse me visto ou ouvido a enfermeira.

- Ela está comigo, Jane. – Sirius disse ao meu lado, encarando-me seriamente.

- Tudo bem. Mas o horário de visitas já acabou, querido. – ela disse a ele carinhosamente.

- Eu sei. Eu volto amanhã. – ele agarrou meu braço e puxou-me para andar ao seu lado. Devo acrescentar que ele não estava sendo nada delicado. Com certeza os dedos dele deixariam marcas no meu braço. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou quando me soltou, no estacionamento do hospital.

- Eu queria saber porque desistiu da aula de Arte Moderna. – eu respondi calmamente, mantendo uma distância segura dele.

- Não é da sua conta. – ele disse, tirando o isqueiro do bolso e acendendo um cigarro. – E além do mais, porque quer saber? Você andou me evitando nessas últimas semanas.

Ele sentou-se no degrau da escada, ainda com o cigarro aceso. Estava irritado comigo. Extremamente irritado. Ele respirava fundo, aparentemente tentando acalmar-se. Sentei-me ao seu lado, um pouco distante. Não sabia o que falar, então disse a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça.

- Fumar faz mal, sabia?

Ele apenas riu levemente, desta vez me olhando. Ele ainda tinha um ar irritado, mas parecia que agora estava se divertindo com meu comentário totalmente estúpido para aquele momento.

- Vamos. – eu levantei, indo em direção a moto dele e ele me seguiu curioso.

**xxx**

- Como você conhece esse lugar? – ele perguntou, enquanto eu tirava meus sapatos de salto.

- Eu costumava vir aqui quando criança. Meus avós moravam aqui perto. – eu respondi andando ao seu lado. Ele fez uma cara estranha. – Meus outros avós.

Não o culpava por ficar sem entender. Era extremamente difícil imaginar minha avó morando num bairro simples como esse. Sentei-me no balanço, sentindo a areia fria nos meus pés. Ele sentou-se no balanço ao lado. Sorri levemente ao perceber que ele sentara no balanço que havia o meu nome escrito.

- Sempre venho aqui quando preciso esquecer o resto do mundo. Achei que talvez você precisasse fazer isso.

O parquinho estava vazio, e as ruas à sua volta também, exceto por algumas pessoas que passavam rapidamente.

- Eu morava aqui perto. – ele disse, e eu o encarei surpresa. – Eu vinha aqui toda semana.

- Que improvável. – eu falei e ele riu. Desviei meu olhar para o resto do parque vazio. O sol já estava quase se pondo, e aquele silêncio horrível pairou sobre nós.

- Você pode me dar uma carona pra casa? – perguntei e ele assentiu.

Preferi não tocar no assunto do hospital, pois sabia que ficaria irritado novamente. Coloquei o sapato, sem importar-me com a areia que estava grudada no meu pé e peguei o capacete preto que ele me estendeu. Sentei-me na garupa da moto, e coloquei meus braços em sua cintura. O caminho até minha casa fora mais rápido que eu imaginava. E silencioso se não contar o barulho da moto e dos carros a nossa volta.

- Obrigada. – eu disse, entregando-lhe o capacete. Quando me virei para entrar em casa, ele me segurou pelo pulso.

- Escuta – ele disse, fazendo-me virar. – Sobre o hospital...

- Desculpa. Por te seguir. – eu o interrompi, sentindo meu rosto esquentar. Odiava ter que pedir desculpas. Especialmente para ele. – Você não precisa falar sobre isso...

- É a minha mãe. – ele também me interrompeu. Eu parei de falar, encarando seus olhos azuis. Eles tinham um ar sério. – Espero que isso cesse sua curiosidade.

- Um pouco. – eu respondi, tentando soltar-me de sua mão, mas sem sucesso. Ele estava segurando meu pulso com força.

- Porque me beijou na festa? – ele perguntou, chegando mais perto.

- O quê? – eu perguntei, dando passos para trás. Ele realmente não sabia o que era "espaço pessoal", pois estava cada vez mais perto e eu não tinha mais para onde ir, bati as costas no muro da casa. Coloquei a mão em seu peito para que ele parasse. – "Espaço pessoal" significa alguma coisa pra você?

- Não deve significar nada pra você, lembrando o que você fez na festa. – ele respondeu, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- _Eu _não fiz nada! Foi você quem me puxou primeiro!

Ele chegou mais perto, quase encostando seu lábio no lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Mas não fui eu quem puxou para o beijo. – ele sussurrou, e eu não me movi um centímetro. Ele se afastou, e deu partida na moto. Observei-o indo embora, e aquela raiva já tão conhecida minha surgiu. Porque não tenho reação nenhuma quando ele está por perto?

**xxx**

- Está ansiosa para o baile de debutantes?

- Estou. – eu disse, e Nigel passou o braço pelos meus ombros. – Mal posso esperar pra ver você de smoking.

- Será melhor ainda ver você com qualquer que seja a sua roupa. – ele disse, beijando-me.

Fora um beijo diferente de todos os outros que ele já havia me dado. Havia algo a mais nele. Antes que eu percebesse, Nigel já estava deitado sobre mim, os primeiros botões de sua camisa estavam abertos e sua mão percorria toda a extensão da minha barriga e cintura por debaixo da minha blusa. Ele parou de repente, me olhando com aqueles olhos lindos.

- O que há de errado? – perguntei surpresa por ele ter parado de repente.

- Você já fez isso? – ele perguntou, ainda sem se mexer.

- O quê? Beijar? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, indicando que não era disso que ele estava falando. Oh. – Não. É um problema pra você?

Ele levantou-se e eu sentei-me no sofá, ajeitando a blusa.

- Não precisa ficar na defensiva quanto a isso. – ele disse calmamente, e então percebi que minha resposta não fora exatamente delicada. – Eu não vejo problema algum nisso. Eu te amo. Você sabe disso, né?

Eu o olhei, tentando esconder minha surpresa. Não havia pensado no fato de ele dizer que me amava. Então, coloquei minha mão em seu rosto, e o beijei levemente nos lábios mais uma vez para abraçá-lo em seguida.

- É, eu sei.

**xxx**

Eu estava no quarto, deitada na cama assistindo a uma maratona da quinta temporada de House, quando Lily entrou no meu quarto como um furacão.

- Você não vai acreditar no _ba-ba-do_ que eu acabei de descobrir!

Rolei para o lado e apoiei-me no braço para dar espaço para ela sentar na cama. Geralmente os babados que ela me contava eram bons, e para ela vir me contar pessoalmente num sábado, deveria ser ótimo.

- Eu estava falando com a Dorcas, que ouviu da Héstia Jones, que conversou com a Emily Griffin, que...

- Direto ao ponto, Lily. – eu a cortei. Não precisava saber a fonte original.

- Ok. Adivinha quem conseguiu um contrato com uma gravadora?

Dei ombros. Não fazia a menor idéia.

- Bad Ass Jess? – perguntei por perguntar. Sabia que não podia ser ela. Lily pareceu desapontada com a minha resposta.

- Fala sério, Lene. Você consegue adivinhar melhor que isso. – quando dei ombros mais uma vez, ela suspirou revirando os olhos. – Um certo cara chamado Sirius Black. Conhece?

- O quê? O mesmo Sirius Black que está lá embaixo trabalhando?

- Ele está aqui? – Lily perguntou, sorrindo. – Por favor me diga que ele está sem camisa! – ela disse correndo para a minha janela.

- Ele está na garagem. – eu disse, acabando com sua diversão. Ela virou-se para mim, com aquele sorrisinho de quem pensa algo errado.

- Como é que você sabe disso?

- Stella me contou, ok? – eu respondi começando a ficar irritada. – Como isso aconteceu? O contrato.

- Parece que também tinha caras de gravadoras no dia do festival. E que já estão planejando para ele ir para França e Escócia fazer shows se tudo der certo.

- Ok, agora você está inventando. Escócia e França logo de cara? Até parece. – eu me levantei da cama, saindo do quarto e Lily me seguiu rindo. O que Lily disse me incomodava um pouco. Não que ele não tivesse talento, mas será que essa história de contrato era mesmo verdade?

**N/A: **Olá! :D Fala sério, nem demorei tanto assim pra postar o capítulo! E o próximo já está pronto, e se eu não mudar de idéia será o de Natal. (E daí que já passou o Natal, certo? hehe) E está tão fofinho, acho que vocês vão gostar. :)

Obrigada a quem comentou: Polie (que também me fez uma capa suuper gata!), Mily Cullen, Fê Black Potter, M. Smith e F. Dawson, Nina H., Marlene Black, Bruna Granig Valente, dominique., Viic B., Aneenha-Black, Mila Pink, Biancah.

Então pessoal, meu ano de vestibulanda acabou e agora começa o ano de faculdade! Por isso, já sabem o motivo das futuras demoras. Estou tentando adiantar o máximo possível agora nas férias para ter os capítulos já prontos.


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

**Capítulo 16**

Ou The One With Christmas and New Year

- Vamos, Lene! – Lily berrou, parada à minha frente. – Você já foi mais forte, sabia?

- Porque você resolveu vir só agora comprar presentes de Natal? – eu perguntei, tentando passar pela multidão que enchia a rua.

- Pare de reclamar! – Lily disse, quando cheguei ao seu lado e ela começou a andar novamente. – Onde está seu espírito natalino?

- Ele sumiu no momento em que você me puxou para fazer compras com esse frio que está.

- Vamos entrar na Hamley's¹! – ela berrou, puxando-me.

O interior da loja estava pior que a Regent Street. Todos aqueles adultos quase brigando entre si para conseguir brinquedos de alguma maneira.

- Porque estamos aqui, Lily? – perguntei com uma voz cansada. – Não é como se fossemos comprar brinquedos.

- Eu gosto de ver a loja de brinquedos na época de Natal. Tudo fica tão lindo! – Lily disse, sorrindo como uma criança.

Eu olhei a loja a minha volta. Claro, a decoração estava linda, mas as filas gigantes e os pais desesperados para conseguir presentes era algo insano.

- Você tem um jeito estranho de enxergar beleza, sabia? – eu disse, achando-a louca.

- A gente se encontra aqui na porta daqui uma hora, ok? – ela disse rindo, sumindo em meio à multidão.

Não tive outra escolha a não ser adentrar na loja. Eu que não ia ficar lá fora naquele frio. Nem sabia para onde estava indo, os corredores abarrotados de gente não me permitiam ver as plaquinhas que indicavam o que havia em cada corredor.

Sem querer, entrei no corredor das Barbies. Fiquei lá, olhando as bonecas loiras com aquela minha indignação de sempre: porque a maioria era loira de olhos azuis? Um enorme preconceito com morenas como eu. Nas prateleiras mais altas, quase intactas, estavam as bonecas raras, como as de personagens famosos.

Entre as bonecas loiras da Marylin Monroe com seu vestido dourado e a da Jeannie, estava uma morena, usando um vestido preto que reconheci logo de cara. Peguei a caixa, e uma cena de meses atrás veio à minha cabeça.

_- Você conhece essa música de cor. – eu comecei, e ele assentiu. – Porquê? Não me parece o tipo de música que caras aprendem porque querem. Você é gay?_

_Ele riu._

_- Não, eu não sou. Minha mãe ama esse filme. E é fã da Audrey Hepburn. Aprendi a tocar de presente para ela._

Sem pensar muito, fui para o caixa da loja, que tinha uma fila imensa. É, agora era enfrentar.

**xxx**

- _Você sabe que você é bem-vindo para passar o Natal aqui, não sabe?_ - ouvi meu avô dizer. – _E teremos uma festa na véspera, e você e sua família estão convidados._

Ele estava em seu escritório, com a porta entreaberta. Quando eu voltava da sala de televisão, ouvi ele conversando com alguém, e minha curiosidade – sempre mais forte do que eu – me fez parar para escutar.

_- Obrigado, senhor_. – ouvi a voz de Sirius responder. – Mas _a minha mãe ainda não está completamente bem para sair do hospital. Minha irmã e eu passaremos lá pela manhã._

_- Eu entendo_. – meu avô continuou com aquela voz calma que ele sempre tinha ao conversar com todos. _– Mande lembranças a sua mãe, e um feliz natal também._

Sirius saiu da sala, mas consegui me esconder no corredor ao lado. Por sorte, ele seguiu o caminho oposto de onde eu estava.

- _Você não vai entrar, Marlene?_ – meu avô chamou quando eu me preparava para voltar ao meu quarto. Revirei os olhos, rindo levemente. Ele sempre fazia isso. Parecia que tinha um radar para saber quando eu estava ou não, por perto.

Vovô estava lá, sentado atrás da mesa de mogno, olhando alguns papéis. O escritório sempre fora o mesmo, desde que eu era pequena. No canto havia uma lareira com duas poltronas de couro à frente, e a estante com vários livros no lado esquerdo da sala. Sorri ao ver que uma foto dele comigo e com James estava num porta-retrato encima da mesa.

- Eu acredito que todos nós já lhe ensinamos que não se deve escutar a conversa dos outros. – ele disse, olhando-me por cima de seus óculos. Seu tom não era como o da minha avó, repreensivo. Era mais calmo, e divertido inclusive.

- Desculpe. – eu disse, sentando-me na cadeira que estava à frente da mesa. – Mas o senhor sabe o quão curiosa eu sou.

- Eu sei. Creio que, pela falta de surpresa em seu rosto, você já sabia sobre a mãe dele. – eu assenti sem dizer nada. – Como descobriu?

- Eu o segui, um dia depois da aula. – eu respondi, sentindo meu rosto queimar. Não conseguia mentir para meu avô. Uma coisa era a minha avó, que não tinha medo de nos castigar, outra era meu avô, que sempre fora tão compreensivo comigo e com James. Ele me perguntou por que o segui. – Eu não sei. Queria saber por que estava largando a aula de Arte Moderna. Fiquei preocupada, eu acho.

Num primeiro momento, ele não disse nada. Apenas analisava o que eu acabara de dizer. Por fim, ele sorriu levemente.

- Você tem a mesma determinação de seu pai. Ele também era curioso demais. - dei um pequeno sorriso, lembrando-me a quanto tempo não o via.

- O que a mãe dele tem? – perguntei, tirando o sorriso do rosto. Havia percebido que eu nunca soube disso.

- Câncer. – meu avô respondeu prontamente. – É por isso que ele trabalha em outros lugares além daqui. O tratamento não é barato.

Eu me surpreendera. Na verdade, eu nunca havia pensado sobre o porquê que ele tinha tantos empregos. Eu deveria ter percebido que ele não era aquele tipo de cara que está trabalhando para conseguir fazer um mochilão pelo mundo, ou sei lá.

– Sabe, - meu avô recomeçou, me tirando do devaneio. - eu recebi uma ligação da empresa do cartão, perguntando sobre algumas compras suspeitas feitas nos últimos dias.

Mordi meu lábio, nervosa. Não achava que as compras que eu havia feito seriam consideradas estranhas. Era Natal! Aliás, não eram _nada_ suspeitas. Não era como se eu estivesse pagando crack com cartão de crédito ou algo do tipo. Todas as compras foram feitas na Oxford Street. Talvez tenha sido suspeito tantas compras no mesmo dia.

- Acho bonito de sua parte. Mas não vamos contar a sua avó, certo? – ele disse a última parte piscando para mim.

Eu ri e meu avô me acompanhou.

- Você pode ir agora. – ele disse, e eu levantei-me.

- Vovô. – ele me olhou. – O senhor se importaria se eu passasse lá depois para deixar os presentes?

- É claro que não, querida. – ele respondeu sorrindo. Eu retribuí o sorriso e saí do escritório.

**xxx**

Quando entrei no quarto 306, encontrei Sra. Black dormindo. Ela tinha olheiras profundas embaixo dos olhos, e dormia calmamente. Apesar disso, consegui ver como alguns de seus traços eram semelhantes aos de Audrey. Com a ajuda da enfermeira, pude colocar os presentes no quarto sob a supervisão dela.

No entanto, quando estava indo embora, Sra. Black acordou.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou numa voz calma e sonolenta.

- Ninguém. Eu só estou entregando seus presentes. – eu disse, apontando para os presentes que coloquei na cadeira no canto do quarto. – Ouvi dizer que seus filhos a vem visitar.

- Sim. – ela respondeu, agora me olhando melhor.

- Feliz Natal, Sra. Black. – eu disse, sorrindo, para depois sair do quarto. Não demorou mais do que alguns minutos para Sirius chegar para visitá-la junto com Audrey. A pequena logo pulou na cama da mãe, e a segunda apontou para os presentes, falando com Sirius.

Ele pegou os três presentes da cadeira e os trouxe para a cama. Entregou primeiro o de Audrey. Ela leu o cartão cuidadosamente, que dizia: _Para a menina mais doce que já conheci. O nome dela também é Audrey. Cuide bem dela!_ Ela rasgou rapidamente o embrulho, e abriu um sorriso mostrando a boneca para eles.

O presente de Sra. Black a fez sorrir. Na caixa havia uma coleção de dvd's com quase todos os filmes que Audrey Hepburn estrelou. _Para a grande fã de Audrey Hepburn._ A caixa de Sirius era quadrada e de dentro, ele tirou uma jaqueta de couro preta. _Para um futuro rockstar. Parabéns pelo contrato., _o cartão dizia. Eu não fazia idéia do que escrever a ele, então escrevi isso. 

Saí rapidamente do hospital quando percebi que estava atrasada para a festa.

**xxx**

- Onde você estava? – minha avó perguntou assim que coloquei os pés dentro de casa. Ela já estava arrumada para a festa. – Os convidados logo vão chegar!

- Desculpe, vovó. – eu disse, tirando o casaco. – Não se preocupe, estarei pronta em uma hora.

E subi correndo para o meu quarto. Não estava afim de brigar, afinal é véspera de Natal. O banho quente que eu tomei teria sido mais relaxante, se eu não estivesse atrasada para a festa. Mas acho que eu deveria ganhar um prêmio por me arrumar tão rápido.

Eu desci rapidamente as escadas, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar nos sapatos de salto Jimmy Choo que eu usava. Encontrei James, encostado na parede, obviamente entediado com a festa que acontecia.

- Até que enfim! Porque demorou tanto?

- Está tão ruim assim? – eu perguntei, roubando a taça de champagne da mão dele, e tomando um gole.

- Você sabe que o único motivo o qual eles fazem isso é a empresa. E não há nada interessante em ver um monte de gente puxando o saco dos nossos avós. - O que ele disse era verdade. Era realmente entediante. E o pior é que sofríamos com isso quase todos os anos. – Por favor, vamos na cozinha pegar uns biscoitos da Stella. – ele quase implorou.

- Ok, mas vamos voltar logo. Se ela ver que sumimos por muito tempo, vai mandar a Scotland Yard atrás da gente.

Segui James até a cozinha, e quando chegamos lá, vimos que o local estava um caos. Vovó contratara um buffet especializado para a festa, e eles tinham que usar a cozinha. Havia muitas pessoas, e Stella não tinha uma cara nada boa.

- Estão vendo o que fazem com a minha cozinha? Está tudo um desastre! – Stella reclamou, com uma voz desesperada.

- Você não estava de folga? – James perguntou rindo.

- Se eu não ficar de olho, eles vão destruir essa cozinha! – ela respondeu, e então parou para nos olhar direito. – Vocês estão lindos, sabiam? Mas eu sei o que vocês vieram fazer aqui!

Ela sumiu naquele mar de pessoas que havia na cozinha, e voltou, trazendo uma bandeja com vários biscoitos.

- Não seria véspera de Natal, sem os seus biscoitos, Stella. – eu falei, enquanto James pegava a bandeja.

- E sem vocês aqui para comê-los! – Stela riu. – James, vamos levar os biscoitos e leite para a sala de televisão. E Marlene, - ela virou-se para mim. – Você tem uma visita. – e olhou para algo atrás de mim.

Sirius estava lá fora, de costas para a porta. Ele não usava a jaqueta que eu lhe dera, eu percebi. Quando abri a porta da cozinha, senti o frio incrível que vinha lá de fora. Ele virou-se para me olhar.

- Belo vestido. – ele disse, analisando-me de cima a baixo. O olhar dele me incomodava tanto, que me sentia nua toda vez que ele fazia isso. Olhei rapidamente para o meu vestido rosa bebê para certificar-me que todo o meu corpo estava coberto, e portanto não haveria motivo para encarar-me daquele jeito.

- Obrigada. – eu respondi, abraçando-me para tentar aquecer-me. Eu pressenti um silêncio constrangedor chegando, mas logo falei: - Fiquei sabendo sobre o contrato com a gravadora. Parabéns.

Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha sinceridade. E continuava encarando-me, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Valeu. – ele respondeu, e tirou a jaqueta que usava, estendendo-a para mim. Eu o olhei confusa. Não tínhamos tanta intimidade para isso. – Você está com frio. – ele disse pausadamente, quando viu a minha expressão. Provavelmente achou que eu era uma retardada nessa temperatura.

Vesti a jaqueta, logo agradecendo-o mentalmente. O calor da jaqueta era muito melhor que o frio da noite.

- Eu vim aqui agradecer pelos presentes. – ele disse, com um pouco dificuldade, pude perceber. Acho que agradecer-me por algo não estava na lista de coisas que ele mais gostaria de fazer. – Elas ficaram muito felizes. – Hm, já deu pra perceber que ele não gostou. Ele não estava usando a jaqueta, e disse que _elas_ ficaram felizes.

- Que presentes? – perguntei, sem entender nada. Sirius logo compreendeu que eu não daria o braço a torcer que fora eu quem os deu. Ele apenas assentiu sorrindo de lado.

- De qualquer maneira, obrigado. – e logo em seguida, senti algo gelado cair no meu nariz. Passei a mão e percebi que começara a nevar. Sorri, olhando para o céu. A quanto tempo eu não tinha um Natal em que estivesse nevando.

Quando voltei minha atenção à ele, Sirius estendia a mim desta vez um embrulho. Tirei o casaco, e o entreguei. Já havia abusado demais quanto a isso. Enquanto eu pegava o embrulho de suas mãos, ele vestia o casaco.

- Feliz Natal, Marlene McKinnon. – ele disse antes de se virar para ir embora.

Eu o observei ir embora, enquanto tirava inutilmente os flocos de neve que estavam em seus cabelos.

- Feliz Natal. – eu respondi mais para mim mesma, pois ele já havia ido embora. Abri o embrulho, sem entrar na cozinha. Era uma pequena caixa de madeira escura. Quando a abri, o som de uma música tão conhecida por mim invadiu meus ouvidos. Como ele sabia...? Então me veio na cabeça, uma memória que no momento em que aconteceu não me fora muito agradável.

_Ela passou por cada dupla, entregando o roteiro da cena que deveriam interpretar. Dei um sorriso animado quando ela entregou o nosso. Era de "O Vento Levou". _

_- Vejo que gostou, senhorita McKinnon. _

_- É um dos meus filmes favoritos. - respondi, abrindo o roteiro para ler qual era a cena. Parei de respirar assim que li a palavra beijo. Eu sabia. Meu sexto sentido sempre está certo quando digo que algo não vai ser bom._

Eu dera uma leve risada, sentindo que eu sorria por dentro também. Olhei novamente para a caixinha e percebi que havia um papel dobrado dentro dela. Nele havia escrito numa letra não tão bonita:

_Ouvi dizer que é um dos seus filmes favoritos._

Desta vez, sorri de verdade, sem me dar conta. Quando ouvi a voz de alguém me chamando, me dei conta que ainda estava fora da casa, no frio. Fechei a caixinha rapidamente, ficando com o tema do filme na cabeça e entrei na cozinha.

**xxx**

-Mas pai, você me _prometeu_ que viria!

- _Eu sei, Lene. – _meu pai respondeu do outro lado da linha com uma voz cansada. E eu sabia que por trás deste cansaço havia um copo de brandy junto. – _Mas com esse tempo instável, eu provavelmente nem chegarei aí a tempo. Você quer que eu passe a noite de ano novo no aeroporto?_

- Se for necessário para você estar em casa, sim!

_- Desculpe querida. _– eu estava prestes a chorar.

- Os pais de James vão vir. – eu falei, usando como meu último recurso. Os pais de James eram tão ocupados quanto os meus, mas ainda assim, arranjavam tempo para vê-lo em ocasiões especiais. Eu o invejava por isso. E eu sempre falei isso para meus pais. – E mamãe só virá para o baile de debutantes. Eu quero você aqui, pai!

_- Eu também! Mas tente entender..._

- Eu entendo perfeitamente bem, pai. – e desliguei o telefone.

Desta vez, não consegui controlar o choro. Sentei-me ao lado da mesinha do telefone, apoiando as costas na parede, chorando por tudo que eu não havia chorado nos últimos meses. Até que James encontrou-me, e não disse nada. Apenas sentou-se ao meu lado, e abraçou-me, me deixando molhar a camisa dele com as minhas lágrimas.

- E-ele não vem! - James apertou seu abraço em mim e isso me acalmou um pouco. – Dias como esses são para a família comemorar junto!

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu suspirando. Não havia muito o que falar nessas horas; ele sabia como eu estava me sentindo. Veio a minha cabeça a imagem de Sirius sorrindo ao conversar com sua mãe e Audrey no Natal. Eu tinha de admitir que também o invejava por ter sua família sempre por perto.

- Vamos falar de outra coisa! – ele disse animado, enquanto eu limpava minhas lágrimas. – Quando vamos a Paris?

- Dia 15, eu acho.

- Você acha? – ele perguntou surpreso. – O que houve? Você sonha com esse baile desde pequena.

- Eu sei lá. Ele me parece tão... estúpido agora. – eu respondi dando ombros.

Na verdade eu sabia porque achava isso agora. Desde que soube sobre a mãe de Sirius, os vários empregos que ele tinha, estive pensando muito sobre a minha vida, coisa que eu não fazia com freqüência. E ela me parecia tão... vazia. Quero dizer, que diferença eu estava fazendo no mundo? Ele trabalhava para ajudar em casa e cuidava da irmã mais nova. Eu mal consigo cuidar de um peixinho dourado sem matar ele.

**xxx**

- Que bom que está aqui, Lily! – falei, enquanto pegava meu vestido no closet. – Não sei como eu e James agüentaríamos esse ano novo sozinhos.

Era dia 31 de dezembro e Lily estava sentada na minha cama, com seu vestido preto curto de paetês ao seu lado. Eu joguei meu vestido branco ao lado do dela. Lily não acreditava nessa história de vestir branco no ano novo, e a melhor maneira de mostrar isso a todos era vestindo a cor oposta. Quero só ver a cara da minha avó quando ela ver isso.

- Meus pais estavam mesmo querendo ir viajar sozinhos, e minha irmã vai estar com o namorado e a família dele. – ela respondeu, dando ombros. – Prefiro ficar aqui em Londres mesmo.

Sorri, enquanto separava o resto dos meus acessórios. Lily, levantou-se da cama olhando-me como se eu fosse louca.

- Meu Deus, Marlene? – ela perguntou. – Que música é essa?

Ela foi até o som, e o desligou.

- Hey! – fui até ela rapidamente, e religuei o som. A voz de John Waite começou a invadir meus ouvidos novamente. – Eu gosto dessa música. Me faz me sentir dentro de um filme dos anos 80.

- Um filme bem ruim! – ela disse, voltando a se sentar na cama. – Meus pais provavelmente dançaram essa música quando namoravam.

- É, meus pais também. – eu continuei, procurando meus brincos no meio da caixa de jóias.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou, pegando uma pequena caixa de madeira de cima da penteadeira e antes que eu pudesse falar algo, Lily abriu-a. Ela me encarou, sorrindo. Ela também reconhecia a música. – Nigel te deu isso? Achei que tinha te dado só o colar.

Toquei o pequeno coração brilhante que estava como pingente no colar prata. Fora o presente de Natal que Nigel me dera. Era muito bonito.

- Não foi Nigel. – eu respondi, voltando ao closet. Não havia nada para eu pegar lá, mas eu não estava nem um pouco afim de encarar Lily naquele momento. Mas, para minha infelicidade, essa resposta não foi o suficiente para ela. Ela estava atrás de mim, depois que peguei uma pequena bolsa dourada, esperando uma resposta decente. – O quê? – perguntei. Se fazer de desentendida era a melhor coisa em momentos assim. Ou pelo menos eu achava que era.

- Como assim "o quê"? Quero saber quem te deu de presente! – ela perguntou. De repente, algo pareceu "clicar" dentro dela. Ela tinha uma idéia de quem fora. – Não. – ela falou lentamente. – Damon Salvatore? – ela continuou, não acreditando.

Eu nada respondi, apenas voltei ao quarto, colocando a bolsa na cama, e analisando qual combinação ficava melhor. Lily pegou-me pelos ombros e virou-me para encará-la.

- Sabe o que isso significa, né?

- Não significa nada, Lily. – eu respondi, começando a ficar irritada. Abri a porta e Lily segui-me.

- Significa sim! – ela continuou, toda feliz. – Você que está com medo de saber o quê.

Eu a ignorei, continuando meu caminho até a escada. Porque eu teria medo? Não significa nada.

¹. Loja de brinquedos famosa no Reino Unido.

². A música da caixinha da Marlene: "Tara's Theme" de "E o Vento Levou". .com/watch?v=AIt_cGjmWkI

³. A música do John Waite que Marlene está ouvindo é "Missing You".

**N/A:** Nesse momento são duas da manhã, e acabei de voltar de viagem e tenho aula amanhã. Mas eu não podia deixar de postar o capítulo pra vocês, porque, tenho que admitir, estava ansiosa demais para isso. :]

Espero que gostem dele tanto quanto eu! Obrigada pelo comentário: **Fê Black Potter, Nina H., Marlene Black., MMcK, M. Smith e F. Dawson, dominique., July McKinnon Black, Liih Black, Mila Pink, Zix Black **e** sango7higurashi.**

Por favor, continuem comentando! Preciso saber o que estão achando da história.

Beijos!


	18. Capítulo Dezessete

**Capítulo 17**

Ou The One With The Debutant Ball

-Mãe, você não faz ideia do quanto eu estou feliz que você está aqui! – eu a abracei.

- Estou tão orgulhosa de você! – ela respondeu, me soltando. – Sempre foi seu sonho, esse baile de debutantes.

Não respondi, apenas sorri. Era o sonho dela também, e eu obviamente não iria estragá-lo para ela.

- Eu ainda não perdoei o papai. – eu disse. Ele não havia ido a Londres para o Ano Novo, só depois da primeira semana.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu calmamente. Não era a primeira vez que ela tinha que me acalmar para não brigar com o papai. – Mas ele veio para o baile, e você deve considerar isso.

- É. – eu respondi meio a contragosto. – Eu vou tratá-lo bem, não se preocupe.

Ela sorriu com a minha resposta. Eu tinha aprendido ao longo dos anos como agradar ambos meu pai e minha mãe.

- Como você está? – perguntei, e ela suspirou profundamente antes de responder.

- Bem. Voltarei para casa esse verão. – sorri com o que ela dissera. A presença dela naquela casa fazia uma falta enorme para mim. – Mas e você? Seu namorado é uma graça!

Eu ri. – Uma graça?

- Está bem, um gato! – ela refez a frase, revirando os olhos. – Melhorou?

- Você realmente gostou dele? – eu perguntei um pouco receosa.

- Sim, ele me parece um ótimo garoto. – ela falou, ainda sorrindo. – Você não está pensando em se casar, está? – ela perguntou, com um tom de leve desespero.

- Não! – respondi rindo. Levantei-me da cama e fui até a varanda. O Champs Elysées Plaza tinha uma vista privilegiada dos telhados de Paris. Era a primeira vez que eu ia a Paris, apesar saber falar francês desde pequena. – Lily e eu vamos passear um pouco pela cidade, pode ser?

- Só não volte muito tarde, o ensaio para o baile é logo após o jantar. – ela falou, ligando a televisão, e passando por alguns canais. Eu estava pegando minha bolsa e jogando minha certeira e outras coisas dentro dela, quando ouvi algo que me chamou a atenção.

- 'Pera aí, volta alguns canais. – eu disse e ela fez o que pedi. – Esse! – ela parou na MTV francesa. – Oh my God.

Sentei-me na poltrona, surpresa. Estava cantando ao vivo num programa ninguém menos que Sirius Black. O mesmo Sirius Black que estudava comigo. O mesmo que há menos de um mês veio até minha casa agradecer pelos presentes de Natal. Hm, aparentemente a história que Lily contara sobre ele sair do país era verdadeira. A apresentadora do programa falou rapidamente onde e quando ele faria um show em Paris. What the hell? Ele também estava em Paris?

- O que houve, filha? – ela perguntou, olhando da televisão para mim e vice-versa. – Você o conhece?

- Sim, nós estudávamos juntos em Londres. – eu respondi, sem tirar os olhos da televisão. Acho que ainda estava em estado de choque.

- Ele é bonito. – ela disse, agora o analisando melhor. – Já tinha ouvido ele cantar antes, as garotas que trabalham lá no SPA são super fãs deles. Mas é a primeira vez que o vejo.

O que ela dissera me incomodara um pouco. Será que eu estava tão alienada dentro da minha própria vida que não percebi as músicas que tocavam no rádio? E o fato que ela achara Sirius lindo e Nigel uma graça, incomodara-me ainda mais.

**xxx**

- _Merci. – _eu agradeci o atendente da loja ao pegar minhas compras. Descobri que meu francês não estava tão enferrujado, afinal de contas.

- Lene? – Lily me chamou, enquanto eu guardava a carteira na bolsa.

- Sim? – eu perguntei sem olhar para ela, ainda tentando equilibrar as sacolas numa mão e colocar a carteira na bolsa com a outra.

- Você sabia disso? – ela perguntou novamente. Eu a olhei, e ela apontava para uma vitrine. Era uma loja de cd's, e havia lá um pôster anunciando quando e onde seria o show de Sirius Black.

- Sabia. – eu respondi, fazendo pouco caso. – Vi ele na MTV hoje cedo.

- E não me contou?

- Não achei que era importante. – respondi dando ombros, finalmente ajeitando a bolsa e as sacolas.

Ela não respondeu. Virou as costas para mim e entrou na loja de cd's. Revirei os olhos, e estava pronta para segui-la quando ouvi o barulhinho de mensagem do meu celular.

_Estou com saudades. Te vejo hoje à noite. – Nigel._

Sorri, e respondi de volta que também estava com saudades. Assim que apertei o botão de enviar, Lily saiu da loja com uma pequena sacola. Ela tirou de lá de dentro um cd, e o balançou em frente ao meu rosto. Sirius segurava seu violão – o mesmo em que ele me ensinara a tocar – sem olhar para a câmera que tirara a foto.

- Achei que seria muito bom prestigiar o talento dele. – ela falou rindo, colocando o cd de volta na sacola. – Não se preocupe, comprei um pra você também.

Eu a encarei nervosa e ela saiu rindo.

**xxx**

- Uau. – Lily disse, surpresa. Estávamos de volta ao quarto dela no hotel, e ela colocou o cd para tocar. – Eu poderia me apaixonar por ele, só ouvindo ele cantar.

Tive que me conter para não concordar com ela. Ela estava sentada no sofá e eu estava deitada na cama, absorvendo cada palavra que ele cantava.

- Espera, que horas são? – eu perguntei, levantando rapidamente da cama. Lily pegou seu celular e me olhou surpresa. Já tinha passado da hora do jantar. Saímos correndo do quarto em direção ao salão do hotel, onde aconteceria o ensaio.

- Estão atrasadas, mocinhas. – uma das velhas senhoras que cuidam da organização do baile falou em voz alta e todos olharam para nós. Olhei para Nigel que estava a ponto de rir. Tive que me segurar para não fazer o mesmo. Não respondemos nada, apenas fomos cada uma junto ao seu par: Lily com Edgar Bones e eu com Nigel.

- Muito bem, vamos ensaiar o evento inteiro. As garotas vão descer por aquela escada uma a uma quando for chamado o seu nome. O pai de cada uma a buscará no pé da escada e acompanhará até o outro lado do salão entregando-a para seu par na dança.

Fizemos essa parte várias vezes até as organizadoras do evento –também conhecidas como velhas chatas – acharem que estava bom. E então partimos para a valsa. Nigel dançava bem, então não tive problemas com pisões no pé como Lily.

- Eu juro – Lily começou, quando estávamos voltando para nossos quartos. – Se o Bones pisar no pé amanhã, vai se arrepender profundamente.

Eu apenas ri, enquanto Lily continuava reclamando do péssimo par que arranjaram para ela.

**xxx**

- Você está linda. – ouvi meu pai dizer atrás de mim. Virei-me para encará-lo, e ele estava na porta do quarto, já vestindo o smoking preto.

- Obrigada, pai. – eu respondi sorrindo, e voltei a me olhar no espelho. Havia uma presilha prendendo parte do meu cabelo, e o reto estava solto em leve ondas. O vestido era branco – assim como o de todas as outras debutantes – e longo, com um decote nas costas, e uma faixa acinzentada prendendo logo abaixo do busto. Era lindo, e eu estava ainda mais admirada pelos brincos brilhantes que minha avó conseguira emprestado de uma das melhores joalherias de Paris para mim. Naquele momento, eles tinham o peso do mundo para mim. Não só pelo fato de que eu era responsável por carregar o equivalente a quase 200 mil euros nas orelhas, mas também por não estar tão animada para o baile.

- Eu trouxe algo para você. – meu pai falou, chegando perto e tirando uma do bolso do paletó uma caixa de veludo azul escura. Dentro dela, havia a mais linda pulseira que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. Brilhante, com várias pedras azuis. – Era da sua bisavó.

- Safiras? – eu perguntei, ainda encantada com o brilho da pulseira.

- A maioria. – ele respondeu. – Encontrei ela numa caixa com várias coisas antigas, e tive que levá-la para restauração. Não puderam colocar safiras de verdade, mas mantiveram a maioria das originais.

- É lindo, pai. – eu respondi, enquanto ele colocava a pulseira por cima da minha luva esquerda. – Obrigada.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou, enquanto eu o abraçava. Eu assenti, mas antes de segui-lo, tirei os brincos, e os coloquei dentro do cofre do quarto. Queria uma noite sem preocupações, e ficar por aí com brincos que custam tudo isso não era o que eu queria.

Quando chegamos ao salão, fui onde estavam todas as garotas na fila para descer a escada e meu pai foi se juntar ao resto da festa.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei quando vi que Lily estava com uma cara aflita.

- Me disseram que o Bones está doente. Intoxicação alimentar.

- Eu sempre disse que escargot nunca fora uma comida confiável. – eu respondi tentando fazê-la rir, sem sucesso. – Está preocupada com ele?

- É claro que não! – ela respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. – Eu estou preocupada com quem irão me colocar para dançar. Não quero um pior do que o Bones pisando no meu pé.

- Relaxa, com certeza vão colocar alguém melhor.

- Você diz isso porque Nigel dança bem. – ela respondeu, cruzando os braços.

- Quando vão começar? – eu perguntei, olhando o salão lá embaixo.

- Eu não sei, mas estou cansada de ficar aqui esperando com esse salto alto.

Lily e eu ficamos conversando com as outras debutantes por vários minutos até sermos chamadas e ficarmos em fila. Uma a uma foram chamadas para descer a escadaria até que meu nome soou pelo salão.

Com a melhor postura que consegui, desci calmamente pelas escadas e meu pai estava lá embaixo me esperando. Ela pegou na minha mão e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, Marlene. – ele disse, levando-me até o outro lado do salão, onde Nigel me esperava. Troquei de par, e Nigel e eu ficamos em nosso lugar no salão, esperando pelas outras garotas.

Lily foi a última a ser chamada, desceu as escadas, e não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa quando viu que era James que dançaria com ela. Tenho que admitir que também fiquei surpresa, pois ele não me contara.

**xxx**

- Até que a festa não está tão ruim. – Lily falou, sentando-se ao meu lado. – Não é nenhuma balada, mas está melhor do que eu imaginava.

Eu apenas assenti, balançando a cabeça. Lily percebeu que me ânimo não estava dos melhores.

- Eu tenho uma idéia para animar essa noite. - Ela falou, pegando sua bolsa de cima da mesa. De dentro da bolsa, ela tirou dois pequenos papéis.

- O que diabos eu devo fazer com um papel? – eu perguntei, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Sua falta de imaginação me choca, Lene. – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – São ingressos. Para um show.

Havia algo no olhar dela me dizendo que havia algo mais naqueles ingressos. Eu peguei um da mão dela, e o que li nele, me fez olhar para ela novamente.

- Você está de brincadeira. – eu coloquei o papel em cima da mesa. – Como é que o show _dele_ pode me animar?

- Lene, - ela começou. – Não estou dizendo que você gosta dele. Só acho que seria legal ir ver o show. E além do mais, Nigel nem irá notar.

Olhei para Nigel que estava novamente conversando com alguns amigos dos pais dele. Ele fizera isso a noite inteira após a valsa. Realmente, fora algo que me irritara muito.

- James irá notar. – eu falei, com o intuito de convencê-la a ficar.

Ele estava um pouco distante de nós, conversando com alguns dos outros caras, mas olhando para nós algumas vezes. Era mais do que óbvio que ele estava de olho em Lily.

- Ele entenderá. – ela disse, dando ombros.

**xxx**

- Galeries Lafayette. – Lily falou a taxista.

-Eu não acredito que você está me forçando a isso.

- Eu não estou forçando ninguém. Simplesmente te convidei. Você é livre para sair deste táxi quando quiser. – ela respondeu, sorrindo. Bufei, cruzando os braços. Não estava nem um pouco afim de voltar para o baile. Lily riu. – Admita, Lene. Você _quer_ ir.

Nem respondi. Eu queria ir, mas apenas porque estava curiosa. No entanto eu não sabia sobre o quê eu estava curiosa. O táxi parou em frente a Galeria em menos de 10 minutos. Havia várias pessoas lá, de adolescentes a fotógrafos. Entramos na fila, e nem preciso dizer que estávamos abafando chamando muita atenção com nossos longos vestidos. Tudo bem que estávamos com os casacos, mas não é como se eles escondessem muito do vestido.

Demoramos uma meia hora para conseguirmos entrar na Galeria, e reclamei muito para Lily. Ela nem ligou, na maior parte do tempo fingia que não estava me ouvindo. Eu deveria estar sendo muito chata mesmo.

O lugar estava lotado, e não estava frio como lá fora. Uma música mais animada já tocava alto, e eu consegui ver o palco pelos telões. Não havia tantas pessoas como no festival, mas havia um número considerável de pessoas lá dentro. E de garotas principalmente. Garotas que berravam _muito alto_. What the fuck? Ele era o novo Joe Jonas? Quando a música acabou, os berros aumentaram ainda mais, que eu tive que tapar os ouvidos para não ficar surda. Olhei para Lily que também berrava alto.

- O quê? – ela falou quando percebeu que eu a encarava. – Só estou me divertindo!

Eu ri e ela me acompanhou. Voltei minha atenção ao palco. Ele não estava longe, mas eu só conseguia ver os detalhes pelo telão. Ele afastou-se do microfone e trocou a guitarra por um violão. O mesmo violão daquela tarde, eu percebi. Quando ele voltou ao palco, ajeitando o violão, percebi que ele usava a jaqueta preta que eu lhe dera de Natal. Meu queixo caiu no mesmo instante.

- Obrigada por virem. – ele falou em inglês, fazendo as garotas berrarem mais alto ainda. Porém, nem me dei ao trabalho de tapar os ouvidos como Lily fez; eu ainda estava em estado de choque. – Eu ouvi esta música outro dia, e... – ele deu uma breve pausa, como se estivesse escolhendo suas palavras. – Ela me surpreendeu. Eu gostei muito dela.

Mais uma onda de berros da parte feminina no local, e ele começou a tocar o violão.

- _Every time I think of you I always catch my breath. I'm still standing here and you're miles away and I wonder why you left._

Lily olhou para mim, sabendo o que eu estava pensando. Mas não. Ele não poderia ter ouvido a música naquele dia. Poderia?

**xxx**

- Você e Lily desapareceram ontem à noite. – Nigel disse de repente, durante o café-da-manhã. Eu parei de comer meus waffles para olhá-lo. Ele não estava feliz.

- É, nós fomos dar uma volta pela cidade. – eu respondi, dando ombros, voltando a comer. – O baile estava um pouco parado.

- Porque não me chamou? Eu teria ido com você.

Eu o olhei novamente, quase não acreditando no que eu acabara de ouvir. Era quase como se eu tivesse que pedir permissão a ele.

- Porque eu queria passar um tempo com a minha melhor amiga. – eu respondi mais uma vez, como um tom de quem encerra o assunto.

- Onde vocês foram? – ele insistiu e eu coloquei meus talheres na mesa. Isso já estava começando a ficar irritante.

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas nós pegamos um táxi e passeamos pela cidade, fomo tomar um café.

- Não sabia que serviam cafés em shows. – ele continuou, agora mostrando o ingresso do show na sua mão.

- Você não tem o direito de mexer nas minhas coisas! – eu respondi, tirando o ingresso da mão dele sem delicadeza alguma.

- Eu tenho sim, quando você mente para mim!

Eu não respondi. Não por culpa, mas de raiva que me consumia tanto que eu sentia minha cabeça começar a doer. Voltei minha atenção ao café-da-manhã tentando me acalmar. Mas parecia que meu dia estava longe de ser calmo. A garçonete que viera servir mais café derramou um pouco na roupa de Nigel. Fora a gota d'água para ele. Nigel levantou-se rapidamente, e começou a brigar com a garota, chamando-a de incompetente e outros nomes.

Isso chamou a atenção das outras pessoas, e Nigel saiu do restaurante do hotel rapidamente. Eu fiquei parada absorvendo a cena que acabara de ocorrer, quando vi que a garçonete fora chamada no canto pelo gerente. Levantei, e fui até ele, para falá-lo que a culpa fora minha de ter esbarrado nela, e que desculpasse toda a confusão que ele causara. Ele simplesmente dissera que estava tudo bem e resolvido. Entretanto, era óbvio pela expressão no rosto de ambos que ela iria pagar pelo que havia acontecido. Me senti como a Romola Garai em "Dirty Dancing 2".

**xxx**

- Problemas no paraíso, hein? – Lily disse, encontrando-me no terraço do jardim de inverno.

- Essas debutantes são muito fofoqueiras. – eu respondi, tomando mais um gole do meu chocolate quente. Lily ficou sem saber o que dizer. – É que... – eu respirei fundo. – Ele nunca agiu daquela maneira antes.

- Talvez ele tenha e você não percebeu. – Lily respondeu calmamente. Fiquei pensando em como isso talvez fosse verdade. Eu andava muito distraída com várias coisas nos últimos meses, e talvez a beleza e o cavalheirismo de Nigel quando nos reencontramos tenham me cegado. – Mas sei de algo que irá te animar.

- Contanto que não envolva Sirius Black.

- Bem... – ela começou, desconcertada.

- Você está de brincadeira comigo? – eu perguntei. – Eu já fui ao show dele, e olha o que me aconteceu. Uma maldita dor de cabeça que nem mesmo Tylenol e chocolate quente estão resolvendo. – dei uma pausa, e virei-me entediada para ela. - O que é?

Lily sorriu animada. – Adivinha quem está aqui num salão do hotel, dando uma entrevista coletiva para a imprensa?

- Com tantos hotéis na cidade... – eu lamentei.

- Sabe o que é isso? – ela perguntou, e eu neguei. – Destino.

- Isso é ridículo. – eu falei, revirando os olhos, levantando-me da cadeira.

- Ok, pense o que quiser. – ela levantou-se também. – Está acontecendo agora, e eu vou lá, se quiser me acompanhar. – Ela terminou sorrindo.

- Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso. – Lily deu pulinhos de alegria e me puxou correndo para dentro do hotel. Após passarmos por vários corredores, ela abriu uma porta. Alguns jornalistas que estavam sentados olharam para nós, mas logo voltaram sua atenção ao pequeno palco com uma mesa em cima. Ele estava sentando, com um microfone a sua frente, e ao seu lado, várias pessoas, sendo algumas que reconheci como sendo da banda que tocara com ele na noite anterior.

Ele usava novamente a jaqueta preta, e agora, vendo mais de perto, ele ficava maravilhoso nela. É, eu sei. Passar tempo com Lily não está me fazendo nada bem. Eu encostei na pilastra que havia ao lado das cadeiras dos jornalistas, apenas ouvindo as perguntas e observando, até que Lily me cutucou.

- Faça uma pergunta.

- O quê? Não!

- Ele precisa saber que estamos aqui. Ou melhor, que _você_ está aqui. – ela sorriu.

- Não precisa não! E além do mais, sobre o que eu perguntaria?

- Eu sei lá, sobre a jaqueta dele? – ela falou, e eu sorri, não porque não fazia sentido, mas porque era irônico. E então, quando os jornalistas novamente levantaram as mãos para fazer perguntas, Lily fez o mesmo. Naquele momento, eu queria enfiar minha cabeça na terra e não sair nunca mais de lá. Especialmente porque ele deu a chance de ela fazer a pergunta.

- Eu vou te matar. – eu falei baixinho para que apenas ela escutasse, e me voltei para o palco. Ele parecia mais surpreso do que eu esperava, e apenas arqueava a sobrancelha, daquela maneira curiosa que ele tinha. – Eu vejo que gosta de usar esta jaqueta, Sr. Black. – eu comecei e ele riu levemente. – Onde conseguiu?

- Foi um presente. – ele respondeu, e quando pensei que essa seria sua resposta final, ele continuou. – E me surpreendeu, assim como uma música que ouvi há alguns dias. – eu sorri, levemente com a resposta que ele dera, tentando não demonstrar a mistura de surpresa e vergonha que eu sentia naquele momento. Se ele ouvira a música lá em casa, com certeza ouvira a conversa também. – Desculpe, de onde disse que era?

- Eu não disse. – eu respondi simplesmente, e saindo da sala. Se ele tentou fazer com que eu gaguejasse ou algo do tipo, eu fui mais esperta. Pelo menos eu acho.

- Com licença, senhorita? – eu me virei para ver um homem alto usando uma camisa pólo verde escura vindo em nossa direção. – O Sr. Black gostaria que você ficasse depois da coletiva. Ela já está para acabar.

- Ela irá esperar aqui. – Lily respondeu por mim, pois eu estava ainda um pouco estática. Quando dei por mim, as pessoas já estava saindo do salão.

- Eu não vou esperar coisa nenhuma! – eu falei, tentando ir embora, mas sem sucesso pois Lily forçara-me a ficar.

- Se você for embora, irá se arrepender. – eu a encarei com raiva. Odiava essas conversas de arrependimento que ela falava. Na maioria das vezes era verdade, assim como o que a minha mãe dizia. – Tchauzinho! – ela disse para mim, se afastando. – Oi, rockstar. – Lily falou ao cruzar com Sirius que sorriu para ela.

- Foi uma boa resposta. – ele falou, apoiando-se na parede ao meu lado.

- É, a sua também não foi nada mal. – eu respondi, o fazendo sorrir. – Está muito importante para dar seus próprios recados?

- Não. É só que Lola me mataria se eu saísse de lá.

- Ela está te dando conselhos para ser um rockstar? – eu perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha. – Acho que está funcionando.

- É.

- De que música você estava falando?

- Você ouviu no show. – ele cruzou os braços na altura do peito.

- Quem disse que eu fui no show? – eu também cruzei os braços, desafiando-o.

- Lily. – eu respondeu rindo.

- Bom, isso mostra o quanto eu necessito de uma nova melhor amiga. – ele riu mais uma vez. – Eu tenho que ir arrumar minha mala.

- Está voltando para Londres?

- Amanhã de tarde. – eu respondi, e ele assentiu.

- A gente se vê na escola, então. – eu o encarei sem entender. – Eu ainda vou para escola e para a faculdade. Não é como se eu quisesse viver de música.

O que ele dissera me surpreendera, como várias outras vezes. Eu talvez não devesse mais ficar tão surpresa com o que ele diz.

- É uma escolha inteligente. – eu respondi sorrindo, e indo embora.

- Hey. – ele chamou, e eu o encarei. – Quem é Damon Salvatore?

_Fucking shit_. Eu senti meu rosto queimar, e eu deveria estar corando como a Lily naquele momento. No entanto, respirei calmamente e me virei para responder.

- Ninguém que você conheça. – vi ele arquear a sobrancelha com a minha resposta e saí de lá.

**N/A:** Ok, eu simplesmente amei escrever esse capítulo. Eu já estava pensando nesse baile desde, sei lá, o capítulo 5 da fic. Minha idéia inicial era fazer algo completamente diferente, mas tive que mudar, devido ao rumo da fic. Eu tive que me segurar muito pra não colocar umas cenas que eu estava louca pra escrever!  
De qualquer maneira, os capítulos vão começar a demorar mesmo pra virem. Desculpa gente, mas não imaginava que essa vida de faculdade seria assim tão corrida, sem tempo pra nada! Bom, essas 9 páginas do Word são dedicadas a vocês que acompanham a fic, e gostam do que eu escrevo. Ah e caso alguém se interesse, eu tenho um blog onde eu escrevo sobre tudo que eu gosto. Se alguém quiser ler (e comentar também!): cravo e e canela ponto blogspot ponto com (com dois "es" mesmo, sem os espaços e com os pontos!)

Muito obrigada:** Marlene** **Black., Liih Black, Michelle Freire, Nina H., Polie, M. Smith e F. Dawson, Zix Black, Nathalia Cheron, Aneenha-Black, sango7higurashi **e** Mila Pink **pelos comentários!


	19. Capítulo Dezoito

**Capítulo 18**

Ou The One With Drinks and Moments

- Podemos conversar?

- Não. – passei direto por Nigel, sem olhar para ele.

- Eu sinto muito, Lene. – ele respondeu, me seguindo. – Eu estava de cabeça quente. E você mentiu para mim.

- E daí? Não te dá o direito de mexer nas minhas coisas! – agora o olhei com raiva.

- Mas você mentiu para mim. Sobre outro cara. – ele segurou meu braço de uma maneira nada delicada.

- Me solta! – eu falei, ele estava machucando meu braço. Naquele momento, me arrependi profundamente de ter falado a todos que preferia ficar no hotel descansando a ir passear.

- Como você acha que eu me senti? Eu tinha o total direito de saber!

- Me solta agora, ou eu vou gritar. – eu falei, pois eu sentia que a circulação do meu braço estava quase parando.

- Não ouviu o que ela disse? – uma voz familiar falou ao nosso lado. Sirius estava lá, com a mão no braço de Nigel. Nigel riu sarcástico da situação.

- Perfeito! – ele me soltou e encarou Sirius. – Veio resgatar a donzela para se mostrar? – ele empurrou Sirius, que o empurrou de volta. Eu interferi, colocando-me entre os dois, mas Nigel empurrou-me contra Sirius, que me segurou para que eu não caísse. Ele se assustou, acho que não esperava que eu tentasse parar a briga.

Cheguei perto dele, e com toda a força que eu tinha naquele momento, joguei meu punho contra seu rosto. Devo admitir que doeu muito mais do que quando bati na Jessica.

- Acabou, Nigel. – eu disse, e fui embora, ignorando toda a dor que eu estava sentindo. Entrei no primeiro elevador que encontrei de porta aberta, e me encostei na parede, respirando fundo. Apertei o botão do 12º andar, mas o braço de alguém impediu que a porta fechasse.

- Você tem uma maneira estranha de lidar com as pessoas. – Sirius disse, entrando no elevador. Eu não respondi, e tentei ao máximo não olhar para ele. – Deixe-me ver sua mão.

- Não. – a dor que eu sentia já estava insuportável. O elevador logo chegou ao meu andar e saí do elevador, abrindo a porta do meu quarto. Ele me seguiu para dentro do quarto, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Sentei-me na cama, respirando fundo. Será que toda essa cena aconteceu mesmo?

A confirmação de que tudo realmente ocorrera veio quando ele sentou-se ao meu lado, com um pano branco enrolando cubos de gelo na mão. Ele estendeu a mão, pedindo a minha. Bufei, colocando a minha mão sobre a dele, delicadamente. Estava doendo muito.

- Bom, eu tenho que admitir. – ele falou, depois de um tempo pressionando o pano com gelo contra a minha mão. – Você é durona. Não está quebrada.

- Como é que você sabe? – eu perguntei irritada. Estava doendo bastante, desta vez tinha que estar quebrada.

- Eu já quebrei a mão direita, o braço e a perna. Várias vezes. – eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. De onde garotos tiram tempo para se quebrar tanto? – Se estivesse quebrado, você não estaria agüentando a dor.

Eu finalmente o olhei. Sua atenção estava voltada para a minha mão, num misto de tédio e diversão.

- Bom, pelo menos alguém está se divertindo. – eu resmunguei, e ele me olhou.

- Você tem que admitir que é um pouco engraçado. – ele respondeu, sorrindo. Eu apenas revirei os olhos, bufando. – Você anda por aí, parecendo que vai quebrar a qualquer momento como se fosse de porcelana, mas toda vez que você se irrita com alguém dá um murro na cara deles. _É_ engraçado.

Eu ri levemente pelo nariz, um pouco surpresa pelo que ele acabara de dizer. – Não faça graça de mim. Eu ainda tenho meu punho esquerdo.

- Vamos. – ele levantou-se ignorando o que eu dissera. Eu o olhei sem entender. – Você precisa ir ao hospital.

- Ah, é claro! – eu falei irônica, sem sair do lugar. – Eu não vou ao hospital! Eu não preciso. – ele não disse nada, apenas pegou a minha mão e apertou levemente. – AI!

- Se você não sair deste quarto agora, eu mesmo te carrego daqui. – ele falou entediado, mas dava pra sentir no olhar dele que estava me ameaçando.

- Você não faria isso. – Um segundo depois de eu ter respondido isso, ele simplesmente me jogou em seu ombro, exatamente como fizera alguns meses atrás no aniversário de James. – Me solta! – eu berrei, batendo nas costas dele, fazendo de tudo para que me soltasse. Ele me soltou no corredor e voltou para dentro do quarto, e antes que eu pudesse entrar de volta, ele saiu, trazendo meu casaco cinza que estava na cama. Eu peguei o casaco da mão dele. – Você me pagar por isso.

**xxx**

- Poderia ser pior. – ele falou para mim, que estava irritada. – Poderia estar quebrada.

- Cala a boca.

Minha mão não fora engessada, mas enfaixada de uma maneira que nem dava para usar luvas. Eles queriam o quê? Que eu perdesse a mão nesse frio? Quando chegamos lá fora, havia alguns táxis na porta do hospital.

- Você pode ir. – eu disse a ele. – Eu não vou voltar para o hotel agora. Obrigada. – eu disse, saindo andando antes que ele respondesse.

- Paris é uma cidade grande como Londres. – ele respondeu, e eu parei olhando-o entediada. – Está escurecendo, e não é legal você ficar por aí sozinha.

- É, mas eu não vou voltar para o hotel agora. – eu respondi, voltando a andar na direção contrária de onde ele estava. Menos de dois minutos depois, eu o ouvi bufar irritado ao meu lado. Eu sorri levemente.

- Você é muito teimosa, sabia? – ele falou, colocando as mãos no bolso da jaqueta.

- Eu sei. É uma das melhores coisas sobre mim. – eu respondi, com uma voz super falsa de patricinha.

- O que quer fazer agora?

- Beber. – eu respondi, e ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Não para ficar bêbada, mas para me esquentar. Está muito frio! – foi uma meia verdade. Eu esperava ficar um pouco bêbada para tentar esquecer o que acontecera antes.

- Você não pode beber. – ele falou, e eu o encarei. – Está tomando analgésicos.

- Ah, é verdade. – falei, lembrando-me. – Que merda.

- Mas eu conheço um lugar com um café muito bom. – ele respondeu e eu aceitei. Voltamos para frente do hospital e pegamos um dos táxis. Em menos de 10 minutos, estávamos um prédio antigo num bairro que parecia ser boêmio. O prédio abrigava um café, e em seu último andar, havia várias mesas e sofás para relaxar. Escolhi sentar-me numa daquelas grandes janelas de vidro com bancos juntos.

- Como conheceu este lugar? – eu perguntei, ainda um pouco maravilhada pela vista de Paris iluminada que havia daquela janela.

- Lola é amiga do dono.

- Bom, diga a Lola que ela tem ótimos contatos. – eu respondi e ele riu. Peguei meu chocolate quente, e tomei um gole. Rapidamente senti o calor se espalhar pelo meu corpo. Ele pegou sua xícara de café e fez o mesmo. Ficamos vários minutos em silêncio, até que não agüentei. – Você quer brincar de jogo da verdade?

Ele riu, provavelmente achando que eu tinha a mentalidade de uma pré-adolescente. Mas eu não estava nem aí. Minha mão doía, e o fato de eu estar tomando remédios me deixava com o raciocínio desse jeito.

– Eu não jogo isso há muito tempo. – ele respondeu. – Mas como vou saber se você está dizendo a verdade?

- Se você falar a verdade, também falo.

- Eu _sempre_ falo a verdade. – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu também. – eu respondi, sorrindo. Era mentira, mas eu não iria falar isso.

- Muito bem, eu começo. – ele falou, colocando a xícara na mesa ao lado. – Porque faz esse papel de Bonequinha de Luxo?

Uau, isso que é ser direto. Deveria ter ficado irritada por ele ter me chamado assim, mas naquele momento não liguei.

- Eu sou assim. Não é um papel. – eu respondi dando ombros.

- É sim. – ele continuou, e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. – Se fosse desse jeito mesmo, não daria soco nas pessoas que te irritassem, ou tomaria conta da minha irmã como naquele dia.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Você não é egoísta. – ele respondeu, surpreendendo-me. – Pelo menos não o quanto eu pensava. – ele me encarava com seus olhos azuis e eu não disse nada por alguns segundos.

- Minha vez. – eu falei, interrompendo aquele momento desconfortável. – Porque não se juntou ao time de futebol? Sei que passou nos testes.

- Eu fiz o teste por diversão. – ele respondeu, tranqüilo. – Eu não teria tempo para treinar.

Eu assenti, sem saber o que falar. Lembrei-me do quanto Nigel ficara feliz por passar no teste.

- Porque nos deu aqueles presentes de Natal?

- Quem disse que fui eu?

- Sei que foi você. – pela expressão em seu rosto, calma e curiosa, percebi que ele sabia mesmo que fora eu. Como ele descobriu, é um mistério.

- Eu não sei. – eu respondi, sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo. Nunca pensei que alguém ouviria de mim que fora eu quem dera os presentes. Especialmente Sirius. Ele nada disse, apenas em encarou. - Porque me ajudou hoje? – perguntei, sem pensar duas vezes. – Quero dizer, você não precisava me ajudar com Nigel, nem mesmo me levar no hospital.

- Eu sei lá, acho que tenho um problema ao ver pessoas que precisam da minha ajuda e eu não os ajudo.

- Você me odeia? – eu perguntei, sentindo nós se formarem em meu estômago.

- Não. Seria errado eu te odiar, você não fez nada de mais comigo. Mas espera, agora é a minha vez de perguntar...

- Você me _odiava_? – perguntei, ignorando o que ele dissera por último. Ele estava se surpreendendo com a pergunta que eu fizera.

- Não. – ele respondeu por fim, e os nós que eu sentia em meu estômago se desfizeram. – Eu tinha uma idéia errada sobre você. Você me surpreendeu muito.

- Como? – as perguntas surgiam na minha mente e eu as fazia, sem filtrá-las. Mesmo com aqueles olhos penetrantes que me incomodavam tanto, não conseguia desviar meu olhar do dele. Ainda mais por estarmos os dois sentados naquele banco de janela não muito grande. Ele desviou seu olhar do meu, dando ombros. No entanto o que ele dissera ficaria me incomodando pelo resto da noite.

**xxx**

- Diga o que quiser, - Lily falou enquanto colocava seus brincos prateados. – mas você tem que dar um crédito a ele por ser tão demais.

Eu ri. Havia contado a ela tudo que acontecera sobre Nigel e como Sirius me ajudara. Essa última parte que a encantou.

- É, acho que está certa. – eu respondi, pedindo a ela que fechasse o zíper do meu vestido. - Você está ficando velha, Lily. Quando vai se resolver de vez com James?

Ela revirou os olhos, me dando as costas e eu ri. Estávamos na casa de Lily nos arrumando para a festa de aniversário dela que ela comemoraria num clube perto de Picadilly Circus.

- Seu primo tem que fazer por merecer, Lene. Se não, com certeza haverá alguém nessa festa que me interesse.

Eu a ouvia enquanto calçava as sandálias de salto pretas. Nem me dei ao trabalho de contradizê-la. Sabia que o que ela falava era verdade. Mas sabia também que James iria tomar uma atitude hoje. Afinal, fui eu quem o incentivou. Assim que ficamos prontas, saímos para o clube. O Downtown – nome super criativo assim como o clube do aniversário de Dorcas – estava lotado, e música tocava alta. Encontramos alguns amigos e James na frente do clube e todos entramos juntos. Lily, eu e algumas meninas fomos direto para a pista de dança. Após alguns minutos, vi Nigel num canto conversando com uns caras. Lily percebeu minha expressão e olhou na direção que eu encarava.

- Eu não o convidei, eu juro! – ela berrou, por causa da música. Eu apenas falei "eu sei", e sorri para ela. Continuei dançando, até que resolvi parar para beber alguma coisa. Pedi ao bartender algo com frutas vermelhas.

-Bebendo de novo? – ouvi alguém dizer ao meu lado. Eu não falava com Sirius desde aquele dia em Paris. E agora ele estava lá, apoiado no balcão me encarando com aqueles olhos azuis que me incomodavam tanto.

- Desta vez estou com sede. – eu respondi, pagando a bebida.

- Porque não bebe água então? É mais seguro. – ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Aparentemente ele se divertia com meus momentos de pseudo-alcoólatra nas festas.

- Mas aí não seria nem um pouco divertido, seria? – eu respondi, dando um gole no drink. Logo senti que não havia nada de frutas vermelhas ali, só álcool. - O que está bebendo?

- Nada.

- Você não bebe nunca? – eu perguntei, e ele deu ombros. – Aposto que você não consegue descer nem um _shot_ de tequila.

- Você está me desafiando? – ele sorriu de lado, e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. Sim, eu o estava desafiando. – Dois _shots_ de tequila.

O bartender logo colocou dois pequenos copos com o líquido alaranjado na nossa frente.

- Sem sal e limão? – eu perguntei, trazendo o copo para mais perto de mim. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça. – Ok, então. No três. Um, dois... – e virei o copinho bebendo todo o líquido. Nem preciso comentar o quanto minha garganta queimou.

- Demais pra você? – ele perguntou, sorrindo de lado.

- Estou só começando. – eu respondi, pedindo mais duas tequilas.

**xxx**

- Ok, acho que você já bebeu demais. – Sirius puxou o copo da minha mão, um certo momento na noite.

- Se eu bebi foi culpa sua: você que me desafiou. – eu respondi, ouvindo a minha voz um pouco enrolada.

- É, mas eu não achei que você iria realmente aceitar! – ele respondeu como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Eu não sou covarde. – eu falei, tentando pegar a bebida da mão dele, sem sucesso.

- Eu sei disso agora. – ele disse, me puxando para fora da multidão para a área externa do clube.

A cada passo que eu dava, tropeçava em meus pés, fazendo com que Sirius me segurasse contra ele toda vez que isso acontecia. Não havia nenhum banco lá, então ele apenas me deixou perto da parede, e eu me apoiei nela, sentindo agora a bebida subir à minha cabeça.

Ele se afastou e eu respirei fundo, com os olhos fechados. Tentava não pensar na maldita ressaca que eu teria depois. Abri os olhos, e vi Sirius, acendendo um cigarro. Se havia algo que eu abominava em alguém, era ser fumante.

- Você realmente vai fumar agora? – eu perguntei irritada e ele apenas deu ombros, pouco se importando com o que eu dissera. Eu estava quase desmaiando e ele ia fumar? Fuzilei-o com meus olhos antes de ir decidida até ele e arrancar o cigarro de sua boca, jogando-o para longe. Ele me olhou furiosamente.

- Você é louca?

- Fumar faz mal. – eu respondi. – E eu odeio fumantes.

- Francamente, eu não dou a mínima. – ele respondeu, utilizando a famosa frase de Clark Gable, mas acho que ele nem percebeu. Apenas tirou o maço do bolso para pegar outro cigarro, mas arranquei-o de sua mão. Ele bufou. – O que há de errado com você?

- Não há nada de errado comigo. Não sou eu quem está fumando. - ele ficou ainda mais irritado com a minha resposta, e começou a andar em direção a mim. Eu coloquei a mão com o maço nas costas.

– Eu consigo pegar ele de você em um segundo. – Ele respondeu ainda irritado.

Eu comecei a correr, mas ele apenas agarrou o meu braço, virando-me para encará-lo e me empurrou contra a parede, e logo percebeu que o maço já não estava mais na minha mão. Ele olhou um abaixo do meu pescoço, o maço estava lá, dentro do decote do vestido. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, e disse mais uma vez que conseguiria pegar o maço.

- Não se você quer continuar vivo. – eu respondi, com raiva. Eu o mataria ali mesmo se ele colocasse a mão dentro do vestido.

Ele respirou fundo várias vezes antes de começar a falar.

- Qual é o seu problema? – ele perguntou irritado. – Parece que você muda de idéia constantemente! Um minuto você finge que eu não existo, e no outro não quer que eu fume! O que _diabos_ você quer?

Ele parou de gritar, e eu apenas o encarava. Suas mãos seguravam meus braços, pressionando-me contra a parede. A bebida parecia estar fazendo efeito nele, pois já não controlava mais sua força e meus braços estavam começando a doer.

- Eu quero que você me solte. – eu respondi calmamente, olhando em seus olhos azuis. Ele o fez, mas não se afastou. Quando eu fiz menção de sair de sua frente, ele apoiou o braço na parede, impedindo a minha passagem. Eu voltei a encará-lo seriamente, na expectativa do que ele iria fazer.

Sirius colocou uma mão que estava em meu rosto, e a outra foi para a minha cintura, pressionando-me mais uma vez contra a parede, porém, desta vez com mais delicadeza. Provavelmente era o efeito da bebida, mas senti meu corpo aquecer-se muito rapidamente.

Ficamos nos encarando pelo que eu acho que devem ter sido vários minutos, até que ele aproximou-se, e eu senti que parei de respirar. Quando ele chegou perto suficiente de meu rosto, e nossos lábios se roçaram, ele mordeu levemente meu lábio inferior. Involuntariamente, suspirei. Tê-lo tão perto assim chegava a ser algo quase que torturante. A minha reação fora como um incentivo para que ele finalmente me beijasse.

Fora um beijo lento e calmo, diferente do que fora na festa de Halloween. Minhas mãos subiram para sua nuca, entrelaçando meus dedos em seu cabelo. Quando ele separou-se de mim, ofegante, traçou um caminho de beijos em meu pescoço. Pronto. Ele descobrira meu ponto fraco. Agarrei-me ainda mais a ele, e puxei seu rosto para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

N/A: estou sem tempo agora, mais tarde escrevo minha notinha! ;)


	20. Capítulo Dezenove

**Capítulo 19**

Ou The One With Awkward Moments

Acordei com uma terrível dor de cabeça, a luz do sol atingindo meu rosto e um delicioso cheiro de comida que eu não sabia identificar o que era. Abri os olhos contra a minha vontade, e logo percebi que aquele não era o meu quarto. Era um quarto de homem, dava pra perceber pela bagunça e as roupas masculinas na cadeira, e então, meus olhos caíram num violão encostado no canto do quarto. Parei de respirar. O que será que eu fiz?

Olhei debaixo do lençol branco que me cobria e constatei que ainda usava minha lingerie. Isso era um bom sinal, eu esperava. Sentei-me lentamente, procurando meu vestido, que estava jogado no chão de maneira qualquer. Ok, isso definitivamente não era um bom sinal. Vesti-o rapidamente e abri a porta do quarto, procurando por um banheiro. Meu rosto não devia estar dos melhores. Logo entrei na porta ao lado do quarto, e olhei-me no espelho. Eu estava um horror. Cabelo bagunçado, maquiagem borrada, e cara toda amassada. Lavei o rosto e ajeitei o cabelo, mas a cara amassada não tinha como disfarçar.

Saí do banheiro e logo descobri de onde vinha o cheiro de comida: da cozinha. Audrey estava sentada na cadeira, falando sem parar sobre diversas coisas, e Sirius estava ao fogão, cozinhando algo. Ia voltar ao quarto e ir embora sem fazer barulho, mas fui descoberta.

- Ela acordou! – Audrey disse feliz, pulando da cadeira, e me puxando para sentar-me junto a ela. – Meu irmão estava muito preocupado. Achou que você não ia mais acordar.

Olhei para Sirius, mas este não me encarou nenhuma vez.

- Cale a boca e coma. – ele disse divertido, colocando o prato de fish and chips¹ na frente de Audrey. – Você quer um pouco?

Eu assenti, e ele colocou um prato com comida na minha frente. Não demorou muito até Audrey terminar de comer, e ir para seu quarto se arrumar.

- A gente...? – eu perguntei, e ele olhou para mim sem entender. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, e Sirius logo percebeu o que eu queria dizer.

- Não. – ele respondeu rapidamente. Talvez tenha ficado com medo da minha reação se ele não respondesse isso.

- Eu não estava usando o meu vestido quando acordei.

- Você mesma fez isso. – ele levantou os braços como quem se rende. – Aparentemente você é bem independente mesmo quando está bêbada. Tudo que eu fiz foi te cobrir com o lençol.

- Porque não me levou para a casa de Lily?

- Porque Lily estava se divertindo no aniversário dela. – ele respondeu como se óbvio, levantando e tirando os pratos da mesa. - Mas não se preocupe, a sua história é que você dormiu na casa dela.

Sem dizer mais nada levantei e fui até o quarto procurar a minha bolsa, mas não a encontrei.

- Onde está a minha bolsa?

- Eu não sabia onde estava o seu cartão da chapelaria, então Lily disse que pegaria sua bolsa depois.

- Posso usar seu telefone então?

Ele apontou para o telefone numa mesinha ao lado da poltrona da sala. Sentei-me no braço dela, e disquei o número do celular de Lily, que logo atendeu.

_- Alô?_ – uma voz sonolenta disse ao telefone, mas não era Lily.

-James? – eu quase berrei ao telefone, chocada. Ele desligou o telefone rapidamente, não sem antes que eu ouvisse um "merda" ao fundo. Disquei dessa vez o celular dele, que também atendeu. Antes mesmo que ele dissesse alô, eu comecei: – Eu te apoiei para falar a Lily que você gostava dela, mas você não precisava transar com ela! Eu te conheço, e eu juro por Deus que se você fizer algo que magoe a minha melhor amiga, vou te matar.

- _Marlene, a gente conversa quando eu voltar pra casa, ok?_ – James respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

- Pode ter certeza que a gente vai! – eu falei mais uma vez, antes de desligar o telefone bruscamente. Vi Sirius encostado no batente da porta me olhando. – Que foi?

- A vida é deles. E pelo que eu sei, eles se gostam. – ele respondeu, cruzando os braços. – Você não deveria se meter na história deles assim.

- Se conhecesse James como eu conheço, ficaria preocupado também. – Respondi, levantando. Ele segurou meu braço quando estava passando ao seu lado.

- Você não pode controlar o mundo inteiro. – ele continuou calmamente, e eu levantei o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Mesmo que seja para o bem das pessoas. – Ele dissera tudo sem nenhum tom de sarcasmo, ironia ou qualquer outro traço típico dele.

- Eu vou pra casa. – eu falei quando Sirius soltou meu braço.

- Se esperar, eu posso te levar. – ele respondeu e eu assenti. Esperei em seu quarto enquanto ele tomava um banho. Tentei esperar pacientemente sentada em sua cama, mas minha curiosidade era maior. Levantei-me e comecei a bisbilhotar em seu quarto. Espantei-me com a quantidade de livros que havia na estante. Iam desde a coleção de Anne Rice até "The Great Gatsby". Na escrivaninha, havia muitos papéis, a maioria de partituras. Espantei-me também com a grande quantidade de discos que estavam numa caixa ao lado. Jazz, Rock, e muitos outros estilos musicais apareciam enquanto eu ia olhando todos eles.

Do outro lado da mesa, havia um pequeno toca-discos. Sorri, e coloquei um disco de Nat King Cole para tocar. Só queria ouvir uma música, e Sirius não iria escutar. Enquanto escutava o disco, dava uma olhada mais atenta às partituras que estavam espalhadas na mesa. Muitas eram manuscritos riscados de caneta preta. Era meio curioso ver como eram, frases desconexas espalhadas pela folha, juntamente com as notas musicais que a acompanhavam. Provavelmente deveriam fazer sentido para ele, quando as via, mas para mim, eram apenas frases soltas. No entanto, duas delas que estavam juntas eram bem interessantes. _And it's never fair/ The way that we meet, and you disappear.²_

-Está se divertindo? – me assustei, largando os papéis na mesa e virando para encarar Sirius. Seus cabelos estavam pingando, vestia uma calça jeans escura e tinha uma camiseta azul na mão e a toalha branca na outra. E sim, eu estava fazendo de tudo para manter minha atenção em seu rosto e não em outras partes de seu corpo.

- Eu só estava...

- Bisbilhotando? Mexendo nas minhas coisas? – ele me interrompeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Não vou mais deixar você sozinha no meu quarto. – ele disse, num tom divertido, jogando a toalha na cama e vestindo a camiseta. Malditas frases com duplo sentido.

- Eu gostei da sua coleção de discos. – eu disse, tentando ignorar o quão vermelha eu devia estar naquele momento.

- É. Lola e eu dividimos uma coleção. – Não sei porquê, mas o que ele respondera surtira um efeito em mim que eu não gostei. Veio andando na minha direção e quando parou próximo a mim, olhou para os papéis na mesa. – Esses são assuntos pessoais.

- Achei que eram trabalho.

- Não esses. – ele colocou as mãos nos meus ombros, empurrando-me gentilmente para longe da mesa. – Pelo menos você tem bom gosto musical. – ele continuou, agora parando o toca-disco. Sorri levemente com o que ele falara. – Vamos. – ele saiu do quarto e eu calcei minhas sandálias, seguindo-o logo depois.

- E Audrey?

- Ela foi à casa de uma amiga vizinha. – ele pegou as chaves da mesa da cozinha e eu o segui para fora da casa. Sirius subiu na moto e olhou para mim, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Hm, isso vai ser interessante. – seu olhar estava direcionado às minhas pernas. Eu estava de vestido, e iria andar de moto. Realmente, muito interessante.

- Cala boca e não olhe. – eu falei enquanto pegava e colocava o capacete. Ele apenas riu e virou o rosto para frente. Subi na moto com um pouco de dificuldade para ajeitar o vestido e ele deu partida.

Em menos de 20 minutos ele parara a moto em frente à minha casa. Eu entreguei o capacete de volta a ele, mas Sirius segurou meu braço antes de eu ir embora.

- Sobre ontem á noite...

- O quê? – eu o incentivei a falar.

- Você me beijou.

- Primeiro: foi _você_ quem _me_ beijou. Segundo: foi só um beijo. – soltei meu braço e continuei andando. – Não foi nada de mais.

- É mesmo? – ele falou, meio segundo antes de me puxar ao seu encontro. Uau, isso foi rápido. A pouco tempo ele estava em cima da moto. Agora, estava na minha frente, segurando-me fortemente pela cintura. – Foi por isso que você não queria me largar, ontem?

- Mas que menti... – nem tive como terminar a minha frase, pois ele me beijara mais uma vez. Meu Deus, qual é o problema dos homens que acham que toda mulher gosta de ser agarrada e beijada? Felizmente, consegui empurrá-lo o suficiente para que parasse de me beijar, mas ainda me agarrava pela cintura. – Me solta. – eu falei seriamente, e ele apenas me encarou. – Me solta ou eu grito.

Ele me soltou, colocando os braços ao alto, se rendendo. E mais uma vez, fui em direção a minha casa. Mas quem disse que eu consegui? Ele me segurara pela cintura mais uma vez, agora eu de costas para ele.

- Se fui eu quem te beijou, - ele começou suavemente, com a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro. – Você correspondeu muito bem.

Eu dei uma cotovelada nele para que me soltasse e ele imediatamente o fez. O que é isso, a fama estava subindo à sua cabeça?

**xxx**

- Então, - eu comecei, encostando-me ao batente da porta. – Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu ontem á noite ou vou ter que torturá-lo?

James me olhou, sorrindo levemente. Estava deitado na cama, assistindo televisão. Ele mexeu-se, me cedendo um espaço ao seu lado. Eu sorri, e deitei-me ao lado dele.

- Nada aconteceu. – ele falou após um momento de silêncio. – Lily estava bêbada demais, então eu a levei pra casa. Ela disse que não havia ninguém em casa, então achei melhor levá-la para o quarto. Mas quando chegamos no quarto dela, Lily correu para o banheiro e vomitou.

Eu comecei a rir.

- Ver a garota dos seu sonhos vomitando não deve ter sido muito bom.

- Não foi mesmo. – ele riu também, e não me corrigiu sobre ela ser a garota dos sonhos dele. Talvez ela realmente fosse.– Eu ajudei ela, e quando a coloquei na cama, Lily pediu para não deixá-la sozinha. Eu ia esperar ela dormir, mas eu que acabei dormindo sentado no chão ao lado da cama dela.

- Você realmente gosta dela, né?

- Eu acho que sim. – ele respondeu dando ombros. James nunca gostara muito de falar sobre sentimentos. Eu ri. – O quê?

- Nada. Estou feliz por você. – na verdade, queria dizer a ele que estava apaixonado, mas seria informação demais para James.

- E você? Onde passou a noite?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – eu falei, respirando fundo.

- Ah, não. Se eu contei, você também tem que contar. – virei a cabeça para olhá-lo e revirei os olhos entediada.

- Ok. Eu estava na casa de Sirius Black.

- O QUÊ? – ele gritou, sentando na cama.

- Shh! Você quer ficar quieto? Eles pensam que dormi na casa de Lily.

- Mas não dormiu!

- Ele me levou para a casa dele porque não queria incomodar Lily; ela estava se divertindo. Eu não estava me sentindo bem, então dormi na casa dele. Na cama. _Sozinha_. – Pelo menos é isso que eu acho. Mas é claro que eu não disse isso a ele.

- Mais alguma coisa aconteceu.

- Nada de importante.

- Tratando-se dele, deve ser importante.

- O que isso quer dizer? – eu o olhei irritada.

- Bom, - ele começou dando uma breve pausa. Provavelmente tentando escolher suas palavras corretamente. – ele mexe com você de alguma maneira. Eu não estou dizendo que você gosta dele! – James falou assim que percebeu que eu iria contestá-lo. – Eu só estou dizendo que tem algo sobre ele. Eu vi o modo como você age perto dele. Muitas vezes nem parece você mesma, Marlene. Você mudou muito desde que voltou.

- Isso é algo ruim? – eu perguntei, respirando fundo, com medo de sua resposta.

- Não. – ele respondeu, e meu coração se aqueceu. – Mas é, ao menos, curioso.

Eu nada respondi, fiquei apenas encarando o teto, processando cada palavra que ele acabara de me dizer.

- Você tem certeza que nada aconteceu na festa?

- Você sabe que eu lhe diria se fosse importante. – eu respondi, sorrindo e levantando-me da cama.

_Você mudou muito desde que voltou._ A frase de James ficara martelando na minha cabeça a noite inteira. Será que eu havia mudado tanto assim?

¹. Peixe e batatas, típico prato inglês.

². E nunca é justo / O modo como nos encontramos, e você desaparece.

N/A: Yay, mais um capítulo! Estou ficando sem idéias sobre o que escrever nas minhas n/a's. Só sei que quando eu terminar essa fic (e acho que não deve demorar muito), vai haver um imenso vazio em mim, sério. ;/

Agora, a parte feliz: os comentários! **Tainá Rodrigues, Nom-nom, Marlene Black., M. Smith e F. Dawson, Sah Espósito, PaintedStrawberrySauce, Nathalia Cheron, Aneenha-Black, sango7higurashi, Mila Pink, M. Bennet.** Os comentários de vocês que me incentivam a continuar escrevendo. Muito obrigada! :)


	21. Capítulo Vinte

**Capítulo 20**

Ou The One With The Changes

- Ele disse isso? – foi a primeira coisa que Lily perguntou, depois de eu ter dito a conversa que tive com James.

- Disse. – respondi. – Mas eu não vejo _como_ eu mudei. Eu continuo senda a Marlene de sempre.

- É, eu acho que sim. – o tom na voz de Lily denunciava que havia algo a mais no que ela queria dizer.

- O que quer dizer?

- Nada. – ela respondeu rapidamente, levantando da cama. – Eu tenho que ir. Minha mãe vai me matar se eu me atrasar para o jantar de novo.

- Hey, você não terminou a sua história! – eu sabia apenas a versão de James, e o início da versão de Lily.

- O que seu primo disse foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Se quiser, te conto tudo de novo, mas depois! Tenho que ir agora! Tchau! – ela respondeu, saindo rapidamente. Era óbvio que ela estava fugindo do assunto.

Era quase cinco da tarde, e resolvi descer para a cozinha, ver se eu conseguia algum doce da Stella antes do jantar.

- Menina Marlene! – ela ficou feliz ao me ver sentando no banquinho e apoiando os cotovelos no balcão.

- Alguma chance de você me dar um doce antes do jantar? – eu perguntei sorrindo como uma criança. Stella riu. Fazia anos que eu não ia a cozinha antes do jantar para pedir um doce.

- Mas é claro! - ela virou-se e trouxe um prato com um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. – Mas não vamos contar à sua avó, ok?

Eu sorri, e devorei o pedaço de bolo em um minuto, deixando de lado todas as aulas de etiqueta que um dia eu tivera.

- Stella – eu perguntei certo momento, enquanto observava-a trabalhando. – Você acha que eu mudei?

- Porque pergunta isso?

- James disse que mudei muito desde que voltei.

- Acho que ele está certo. – ela disse, enquanto cozinhava. – Mas não se preocupe, é uma mudança boa.

- Eu era tão ruim assim? – eu perguntei, sentindo um aperto no peito. Será que eu era uma pessoa pior?

- Não. Mas agora, parece que você vê o mundo de uma perspectiva diferente. – ela respondeu, dessa vez, me olhando. – E acho que sei o que fez você mudar.

- O quê? – essa pergunta me deixou curiosa. Como ela sabia e eu não? Fora eu quem mudara!

- Hm, não é exatamente um _o quê_. – ela olhou para ago atrás de mim.

Virei para descobrir o que Stella olhava, e para minha surpresa – ou não – era Sirius quem ela encarava. Ele estava vindo em direção a cozinha, trazendo Audrey ao seu lado.

- Stella, você pode me fazer um enorme favor? – ele perguntou, assim que entrou e Audrey sentou-se numa cadeira.

- Não se preocupe, tomo conta dela pra você. – ela sorriu, e Sirius agradeceu, agachando-se em frente a irmã, dizendo para ela se comportar e dando um beijo em sua testa. Sem perceber, sorri vendo essa cena.

- Eu achava que ele não trabalhava mais aqui. – eu falei em voz baixa para Stella.

- Ainda trabalha, mas não vem muito como antigamente. – eu assenti, sem dizer mais nada.

- Hey, Audrey. – ela levantou os olhos do livro que lia, me encarando. – Você quer assistir a um filme?

**xxx**

_You're in my arms, and all the world is gone. The music playing on for only two..._

- Marlene? – Audrey chamou, enquanto assistíamos "Encantada".

- Sim? – eu respondi, sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

- Amor existe? – eu a encarei. Que pergunta era essa?

- Sim. Mas existem diferentes maneiras de amar. – ela questionou minha explicação com um "como?". – Por exemplo. A maneira como seu irmão te ama, é diferente da maneira como sua mãe te ama. O amor deles pode ser do mesmo tamanho, mas são de maneiras diferentes.

- E um amor como o deles? – ela olhou para a televisão, onde Amy Adams e Patrick Dempsey ainda dançavam.

- É difícil de encontrar, mas existe. Mas porque está perguntando isso?

- Minha mãe disse que meu irmão está apaixonado. – eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. – Mas acho que ele ainda não sabe disso.

- E porque você acha isso? – perguntei rindo.

- Porque ele não parece estar apaixonado. – ela respondeu com aqueles grandes olhos azuis dela me encarando. E depois diziam que crianças não prestam atenção em nada. Audrey parecia ser muito observadora.

- Nem sempre elas parecem estar. As pessoas reagem de maneiras diferentes. Como a Giselle e o Robert. – eu apontei para a televisão, onde naquele momento Amy Adams mordia a maçã envenenada. – Giselle é muito romântica, e Robert é cético.

- O que é cético?

- Alguém que não acredita em algo. – alguém respondeu por mim. Vire-me e vi Sirius na porta. – Vá se despedir de Stella, a gente tem que ir.

Audrey pulou do sofá animada, levando consigo o livro que estava lendo mais cedo, que só agora percebi ser "As Crônicas de Nárnia."

- Tchau! – ela disse, antes de sair da sala. Eu tirei o DVD do aparelho e desliguei a televisão, e então percebi que não estava sozinha. Sirius estava apoiado no batente da porta, observando cada movimento que eu fazia. Fiz menção de sair da sala, mas ele colocou o braço a minha frente, impedindo-me de sair.

- O quê? – o modo como ele me olhava ainda me incomodava.

- Eu estou indo embora.

- Ok. – eu disse. Era óbvio que ele estava indo embora.

- Em turnê. – ele continuou, para que eu entendesse.

- Oh. Ok. – eu disse, um pouco surpresa, afinal ele dissera que - Boa viagem. – ele continuou parado, impedindo minha passagem. E eu definitivamente estava incomodada com aquele olhar. – Eu... eu tenho que ir.

- Ok. – ele respondeu, e tirou o braço do meu caminho. Eu evitava ao máximo olhá-lo, mas sabia que ele continuava encarando-me. Fui embora, mas algo dentro de mim não parecia certo.

**xxx**

- Adivinha quem está na capa da Top of the Pops? – Lily disse, quando chegou numa segunda-feira na escola.

- Porque eu tenho a sensação de que não quero saber? – eu respondi a ela ironicamente, continuando a ler "Romeu e Julieta" para a minha aula de Literatura.

- Ok. – ela continuou, ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto. – Então adivinha quem foi nomeado Best Breakout Artist¹ no EMA²?

- Eu sei lá. Jessie J? – a minha resposta despertou a felicidade em Lily. Eu só havia chutado Jessie J. para ver se Lily me deixava em paz. Mas é óbvio que isso não aconteceu.

- Também. – ela sentou-se ao meu lado, tirando a última edição da Top of the Pops da bolsa. Eu já sabia que Sirius estampava grande parte da capa, eu não vivo dentro de uma bolha. – "Para a felicidade das mulheres, esse ano há um forte concorrente para ganhar o prêmio de artista revelação. O inglês Sirius Black, que atingiu o topo das paradas britânicas em poucas semanas com sua voz sexy e seu jeito descontraído, que segundo rumores, despertou o interesse da ex-princesa pop da Disney, Miley Cyrus. Cyrus estava em Paris gravando a versão americana do filme LOL, enquanto ele estava em turnê. Segundo fontes, eles se encontraram depois do show e foram vistos saindo juntos."

- O quê? – eu quase berrei, arrancando a revista da mão de Lily. Não havia nenhuma foto dos dois juntos, mas ainda assim fiquei curiosa. Lily começou a gargalhar.

- Você está com ciúmes!

- Não estou não!

- É mesmo? Não te interessa nem um pouquinho esse suposto _affair_ dele com a Miley Cyrus?

- É claro que não. – eu respondi, voltando à minha leitura. – Ele não se interessa por garotas do tipo Miley Cyrus.

- Certo. – Lily respondeu ironicamente, coisa que eu decidi ignorar. – E se eu te disser que nós vamos ao EMA?

- Eu diria que precisamos fazer compras. – eu respondi fazendo-a rir.

- Que bom, porque minha prima Carol tem uns contatos e garantiu que consegue ingressos para a gente.

- Eu estava brincando, Lily. Não estou nem um pouco afim de ir ao EMA. – eu respondi, tentando voltar a ler meu livro, mas Lily não desistiria tão fácil.

- O que aconteceu? Você está assim desde que ele foi embora.

- O quê? Isso não é verdade!

- É sim. – Lily continuou insistindo.

- Whatever. – eu respondi, pegando a minha bolsa e indo embora. Todos ficam dizendo que eu mudei, que estou diferente! Agora eu vou dar motivos de verdade para acharem isso.

**xxx**

- Marlene Catherine McKinnon, o que diabos você fez com o seu cabelo? – foi a primeira coisa que minha avó disse, quando desci para o jantar.

- Que palavreado feio, vovó! – eu respondi, sentando-me à mesa, dizendo a ela exatamente a mesma coisa que ela me dizia quando eu falava algo que não devia.

- Eu usarei o palavreado que eu quiser dentro da minha casa. – ela respondeu azeda. – Especialmente quando você tem algum ataque de rebeldia.

- Ah, por favor, vovó! – eu revirei os olhos, servindo-me de suco.

- Hey, o que está aconte... uau. – James disse, assim que me viu. Mas diferentemente da minha avó, ele não parecia que ia ter um ataque a qualquer momento.

- Richard! – minha avó falou rispidamente, assim que meu avô entrou na sala. – Olhe o que a _sua _neta fez com o cabelo dela!

Meu avô sentou-se à ponta da mesa, me olhando. Eu apenas o olhava sem dizer nada, e apesar de achar toda a situação engraçada, me contive.

- Você está linda, querida. – ele respondeu finalmente, fazendo a minha avó quase bufar de irritação. – Se fosse loira, pareceria a Grace Kelly.

- Obrigada, vovô. – eu respondi, sorrindo. Não era como se fosse necessário fazer esse melodrama de novela mexicana. Meu cabelo, antes na cintura, agora estava acima do ombro, bem parecido com o da Dianna Agron.

- Porque você fez isso? – James perguntou divertido com a situação, enquanto se servia de batatas.

- Eu cheguei a conclusão que mudanças podem ser boas. – eu respondi, sorrindo. Ele riu levemente, entendendo sobre o que eu falava. – Você pode não gostar o quanto quiser, vovó – eu disse a ela, que continuava parada em pé ao lado da mesa. – Mas eu vou ficar com esse corte de cabelo por um tempo, e eu vou jantar com a minha família agora. Então você tem duas opções: ficar e jantar conosco sem dizer mais nada sobre esse assunto, ou sair daqui.

Falei tudo isso com toda a calma que eu tinha em mim, e da maneira mais educada que encontrei. Olhei para James que soltava um "muito bom" silenciosamente, e meu avô que apenas olhava para a minha avó, provavelmente temendo que ela tivesse um troço ali mesmo.

Finalmente, ela sentou-se indiferente à mesa, servindo-se da comida. E não disse uma palavra enquanto James, meu avô e eu consersavámos.

¹. Melhor artista revelação.

². Europe Music Awards.

N/A: Ok, a única coisa que tenho a dizer é desculpa! Atualmente estou precisando de mais 40 horas no dia para dar conta dos meu trabalhos! De qualquer maneira, o capítulo está aqui, e eu entro de férias dia 1 de dezembro, o que significa que vou finalmente ter tempo pra escrever! ;)


	22. Capítulo Vinte e Um

**Capítulo 21**

ou The One With Answers

Ok, eu devo estar ficando louca. A todo lugar que eu vou, eu vejo _ele._ Desde que ele foi embora tem sido assim. Na televisão, no shopping, na escola. Ele está em todo lugar. Isso não é normal.

- Não há nenhuma razão para você estar aqui, Srta. McKinnon. – a médica disse, após me examinar. – Sua pressão está normal, sua respiração também.

- Não, você não entendeu. – eu respondi rapidamente. – _Tem_ que haver algo de errado comigo. Eu o vejo em todos os lugares. Revistas, programas de televisão. Ele é mais popular que o Justin Bieber entre as garotinhas da minha escola! – eu terminei quase berrando.

A médica apenas me encarava, aparentemente sem saber o que dizer. Ela apenas escreveu algo no que parecia ser a minha ficha médica.

- Talvez um psiquiatra consiga te ajudar melhor. Quinto andar. – ela me deu um papel.

Ótimo, eu _estou_ ficando louca. Saí da sala e fui pelo corredor para pegar um dos elevadores que ficavam no final dele. Apertei o botão de subir e esperei. A primeira porta que se abriu foi a que estava na minha frente.

- Segure o elevador, por favor! – alguém disse, antes que eu conseguisse apertar o botão do quinto andar. – Obrigada! – disse a enfermeira que trazia com ela um paciente numa cadeira de rodas. Mas não era um paciente qualquer, era a mãe de Sirius.

Apertei o botão do quinto andar e fiz de tudo para não olhá-la. Não que ela fosse me reconhecer do Natal, mas ainda assim era estranho.

- Não lhe conheço de algum lugar? – ela perguntou olhando para mim. – Você não trabalha no hospital?

- Desculpe. Não trabalho, senhora. – respondi educadamente, como se fosse a primeira vez que a havia visto. Ela continuava me olhando e eu encarava a porta.

O elevador parou no quarto andar, onde lia-se numa plaquinha na parede "Oncologia", depois do que pareceu ser muito tempo e a enfermeira e Sra. Black saíram. Mas antes que a porta do elevador fechasse, sra. Black virou-se para mim e disse:

- Faixa número sete. – ela sorriu. – Você a achará... _interessante._

**xxx**

- O que quer dizer com "ele está em todo lugar"?

Eu encarei a psicóloga. Ela estava brincando, certo?

- Exatamente o que eu disse! Ele está em todo lugar! Eu vou para o shopping, há inúmeros pôsteres dele, na escola, todas as menininhas tem revistas com ele na capa! – eu respondi rapidamente, nervosa demais para deitar-me no divã. – E isso é loucura, porque ele se foi!

- Você quer dizer que ele morreu? – sério, de onde essa mulher conseguiu um diploma?

- Não! Ele foi embora! Para outros países! – agora eu estava ficando impaciente.

- Está certo. – ela falou, escrevendo alguma coisa. – Parece que você está tendo uma crise de estresse, então vou lhe prescrever um calmante. Nada muito forte.

Saí do consultório, ainda indignada com a incompetência dessa psicóloga. Tudo que ela pode me dizer é que eu estava _estressada?_ Hello, eu mesmo poderia ter me dito isso.

**xxx**

- _Lene? Marlene, você está aí?_

- Estou sim, mãe.

_- Então, o que você acha dessa idéia para a sua festa?_

- Eu acho ótima, mãe. – A verdade era que eu nem sabia que idéia era essa. Antigamente, o meu aniversário seria o melhor dia do ano para mim, mas agora, eu não estava tão animada assim.

_- Querida, tem algo a incomodando? – _a voz da minha mãe soou preocupada do outro lado da linha.

- Está tudo bem, mãe. Porque você pergunta isso? – eu comecei a mexer na minha gaveta. Era incrível o tanto de bagunça que ela poderia ter.

_- Porque eu acabei de sugerir que você cancelasse a festa e você achou ótimo._

- Oh. – eu respondi. – Eu não tinha entendido direito essa última parte. É só que... – debaixo de todos aqueles papéis da escola – a maioria das aulas com a Srta. Joy – estava o cd de Sirius, e então lembrei-me do que a mãe dele dissera. "Faixa número 7". - Eu estava pensando sobre a festa, e eu não tenho certeza se vou fazê-la mesmo.

- _Você gosta das suas festas mais do que os presentes de Natal e qualquer outra data! O que aconteceu?_

- Nada, só não estou muito a fim disso esse ano. – eu respondi, rezando para que ela parasse de pressionar para fazer a festa. Virei o cd procurando o nome da faixa na lista.

- _Ok, o que você acha de uma viagem, então? Monte Carlo, Caribe...? Você escolhe!_

- Obrigada, mãe. Eu vou pensar num lugar.

_- Está certo, querida. Eu te amo._

- Também te amo. Tchau. – e desliguei o telefone. Coloquei o cd para tocar no meu computador, e cliquei na faixa sete. Os acordes lentos de um violão começaram a música.

_**Well a kiss might be just a kiss to you**_

_**But baby it meant something to me**_

_**And a night to remember might be**_

_**Just a Monday in September**_

_**Baby it meant something to me¹**_

Não havia nada de mais na música. Quero dizer, ele tem uma voz linda, e toca violão super bem, mas não vejo nada de especial numa música que fala de uma segunda-feira em set... OMFG! Não pode ser.

_- Por favor, suas mãos delicadas não devem fazer esse tipo de serviço. – Pera aí! Ele está __debochando de mim__? Eu não acredito nisso!_

_Dei um tapa forte na mão quente dele, e isso fez com que ele retirasse ambas rapidamente, me olhando como se eu fosse louca:_

_- Talvez minhas mãos não sejam tão delicadas quanto você pensa! – e recolhi todos os cacos de vidro sem a ajuda dele._

_Joguei os cacos no lixo, e saí da cozinha, não sem antes fuzilar ele com o meu olhar super-poderoso._

_E ainda tenho certeza que ouvi ele dizer:_

_- Até mais, __Bonequinha de Luxo. _

_Era _uma segunda-feira em setembro. Meu Deus, como eu posso estar lembrando disso? Foi um dia como outro qualquer!

_**And 'cause you can remember**_

_**The 22nd day in October**_

_**Baby you mean something to me²**_

Vinte e dois de outubro? Eu fiquei pensando, mas não me vinha na cabeça o que aconteceu neste dia. Vasculhei minha gaveta de novo, desta vez procurando pela minha agenda. Quando a finalmente encontrei e abri na página de 22 de outubro, minha primeira reação de espanto fora tão grande que deixei a agenda cair no chão.

Fora o dia da festa da Emmeline.

_**And a kiss might be just a kiss to you**_

_**But maybe it meant something**_

_**Or maybe it meant nothing**_

_**Baby it meant something to me³**_

_- Você me beijou._

_- Primeiro: foi você quem me beijou. Segundo: foi só um beijo. – soltei meu braço e continuei andando. – Não foi nada de mais. _

_- É mesmo?_

Eu não conseguia falar naquele momento, mas a palavra pela qual eu estava procurando para me expressar era OMFG.

**xxx**

Eu precisava de respostas, e a única pessoa na qual eu conseguia pensar era Lola. Na tarde seguinte, fui ao pub onde ela trabalhava.

- Estamos fechados! – ela berrou assim que ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo. – Oh, você. – ela ficou surpresa ao me ver. – Você sabe que Sirius não trabalha mais aqui, né?

- Eu sei. Eu preciso falar com você, na verdade. – eu fui até o balcão, onde ela estava e tirei da bolsa o cd. – Me diga que tudo isso é uma coincidência. Uma coincidência muita maluca e estranha.

Eu estava desesperada para que ela me dissesse que tudo era mesmo uma coincidência. Não sei porquê, mas a idéia de não fosse, me assustava profundamente.

- Nós duas sabemos muito bem que não é. – eu a olhei surpresa. – Fala sério, garota! Um cego pode ver isso, porque você não pode?

- Porque não é verdade. – eu respondi rapidamente, ainda a olhando surpresa. – Não pode ser. Ele nunca demonstrou nada.

- E ele não demonstraria. – ela respondeu como se óbvio, para depois suspirar cansada. – Olha, eu o conheço há muito tempo. Ele não se sente confortável falando de coisas como sentimentos. Ele é melhor escrevendo músicas, e ele nunca escreveu músicas assim antes.

Eu apenas a encarava, pensando em tudo que ela dissera. No entanto, nada fazia sentido para mim.

- Olha, ele tem problemas de confiança. Desde que o pai dele foi embora, ele tem dificuldade em confiar nas pessoas, e se aproximar delas.

Nunca havia perguntado sobre o pai dele, nem ao menos pensado sobre isso. Mas fazia sentido.

- Ele confia em mim? – eu perguntei, receosa.

- Sim. Quando ele começa a confiar em alguém, ele faz esses pequenos gestos, que te fazem perceber isso. Pensa. Ele com certeza, fez algo que te surpreendeu, ou você não entendeu o porquê.

_Você tem sorte. – olhei confusa para ela. – Sua mão só não ficou mais inchada porque ele colocou gelo nela. – olhei para minha mão e era verdade, não estava __muito inchada. – E também, por ele se preocupar tanto com você._

_- Só pra você saber... – ele disse enquanto voltava à trabalhar. – Eu não acho que você seja uma __bitch__._

_- Porque me ajudou hoje? – perguntei, sem pensar duas vezes. – Quero dizer, você não precisava me ajudar com Nigel, nem mesmo me levar no hospital. _

_- Eu sei lá, acho que tenho um problema ao ver pessoas que precisam da minha ajuda e eu não os ajudo._

- E-eu tenho que ir. – eu disse, jogando o cd dentro da minha bolsa e indo em direção a porta.

- Hey. – Lola me chamou e eu virei para encará-la. – Tente não pirar, ok? Se praticamente todo o cd foi escrito graças a você, então, ele _realmente_ gosta de você. – Quando eu alcancei a maçaneta da porta, ela ainda completou. – Ele está em Paris agora. Costuma passar o tempo livre que tem num café de uma amigo meu.

Saí do pub, e comecei a caminhar pelas ruas, tentando não pensar no que Lola acabara de me dizer. Mas por mais que eu tentasse, vários momentos que tive com ele vinham à tona.

_- Feliz Natal, Marlene McKinnon. – ele disse antes de se virar para ir embora._

_Eu o observei ir embora, enquanto tirava inutilmente os flocos de neve que estavam em seus cabelos._

_- Feliz Natal. – eu respondi mais para mim mesma, pois ele já havia ido embora. Abri o embrulho, sem entrar na cozinha. Era uma pequena caixa de madeira escura. Quando a abri, o som de uma música tão conhecida por mim invadiu meus ouvidos. Como ele sabia...? _

_- Você me __odiava__? – perguntei, ignorando o que ele dissera por último. Ele estava se surpreendendo com a pergunta que eu fizera. _

_- Não. – ele respondeu por fim, e os nós que eu sentia em meu estômago se desfizeram. – Eu tinha uma idéia errada sobre você. Você me surpreendeu muito._

Aquele turbilhão de memórias que estava me atingindo, me fez fazer o que acho que foi a coisa mais impulsiva de toda a minha vida. Eu tomei o primeiro trem que ia a Paris.

¹. Um beijo pode ser só um beijo pra voc,ê mas baby significou algo para mim. E uma noite para se lembrar pode ser só mais uma segunda em setembro. Baby você significa algo para mim.

². E porque você se lembra do dia 22 de outubro. Baby você significa algo para mim.

³. E um beijo pode ser só um beijo pra você. Mas talvez significou algo. Ou talvez significou nada. Baby você significa algo para mim.

**N/A:** OMG, que demora para postar esse capítulo! Desculpem mesmo! A verdade é que passei um tempão revisando ele, com medo de que esse não era o momento certo pra ficha finalmente cair pra Marlene! Hehe, mas como dificilmente consigo mudar essas minhas idéias, decidi ficar assim! Leitores queridos que não me abandonam, só posso agradecer vocês infinitas vezes pelos comentários! Sah Espósito, Jô Weasley Potter, luise mau, Lana Sodré, Nina H., Mila Pink, AnneBlackPotter, Sarah Weasley Potter Black, GeorgiaAstrid.

Beijos,

Gaby.


	23. Capítulo Vinte e Dois

**Capitulo 22**

Ou The One Where She Goes To Paris

Durante as duas horas em que passei no trem, eu tinha tantos pensamentos na minha cabeça, que já não conseguia raciocinar direito. Só me dei conta realmente do que estava fazendo quando James me ligou.

- _Lene, cadê você? A gente não ia se encontrar com o pessoal lá no Picadilly Circus depois da aula? _

- Ai, eu esqueci. James, eu vou chegar um pouco tarde hoje, então você pode me ajudar? Se alguém lá em casa perguntar, diz que eu saí com vocês hoje e etc.

- _Eu sou um péssimo mentiroso, você sabe disso. Especialmente quando se trata da vovó._

- Eu confio em você. Faça o seu melhor. E se ela não acreditar, fica tranqüilo que eu me viro mais tarde.

- _Tudo bem. Mas onde você está?_

- No trem, a caminho de Paris. – respondi, temendo o que ele fosse achar disso.

_- Ok. Essa era a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir. –_ James respondeu surpreso._ – Bom, boas compras, ou seja lá o que você foi fazer aí. E me liga mais tarde, pra dar notícias._

- Obrigada. Eu te ligo sim. Tchau. – desliguei o telefone agradecendo mentalmente por James não ter feito mais perguntas.

**xxx**

Fiquei parada em frente ao prédio antigo durante alguns minutos. Fiquei fazendo listas de prós e contras sobre o que eu estava fazendo, e obviamente não cheguei a conclusão nenhuma. Finalmente, subi até o último andar.

O lugar continuava igual, e não havia muitas pessoas lá. E sentado numa cadeira próxima a janela estava Sirius. Ele não estava com seu violão. Surpreendentemente - para mim - ele estava lendo. Não que eu achasse que ele não sabia ler, mas na minha mente, ele seria um cara que preferiria passar a tarde tocando violão e escrevendo músicas a ficar lendo. Especialmente se for Tolstoy, que era o que ele estava lendo. Então, lembrei-me da quantidade de livros que havia no quarto dele. Eu não deveria estar nem um pouco surpresa.

- Eu nunca li, mas sei que é extremamente chato. Tolstoy é um porre. – eu disse, sentando-me na cadeira a sua frente. Essa parecia a melhor maneira de começar uma conversa naquele momento.

Sirius estava surpreso, mas tentava não demonstrar. Apenas levantou as sobrancelhas, encarando-me, enquanto fechava o livro.

- Você já leu?

- Eu dormi na segunda página de "Anna Karenina". – eu respondi, fazendo-o rir. No entanto, era verdade. Eu tentara ler o livro, forçada por meus avós, e desisti. Todos os personagens têm nomes parecidos! – Não é o meu tipo de livro.

- E qual é o seu tipo de livro? Nicholas Sparks? – hm, agora ele estava me provocando.

- Não, deixo esses para a minha mãe. Eu prefiro os filmes, são bem melhores. Todos eles. Exceto o da Miley Cyrus e o "Querido John". – É, eu tenho problemas com filmes baseados nos romances do Sparks. – Eu gosto Jane Austen. – disse, após uma pausa. – Shakespeare também é muito bom, se você superar o fato de que ele adora uma tragédia.

- Não me leve a mal, - ele começou, com uma voz suave. - Mas nunca pensei que você gostasse de ler.

- Tudo bem. Ninguém nunca pensa. – eu respondi, sem ressentimento algum.

Era verdade. Só porque eu adorava sair, me vestir bem e coisas do tipo, sempre achavam que eu era 100% fútil. A verdade era que eu sempre adorei ler. Em casa, obviamente. E eu realmente era uma boa aluna. Não era nenhuma nerd, mas conseguia tirar boas notas tranquilamente.

- Não é uma coisa ruim, sabe?

- O quê? – percebi que ele me encarava daquele jeito que eu não sabia identificar o que era. Mas seu tom de voz estava mais sério.

- Mostrar esse seu lado ás pessoas. – ele respondeu dando um gole em sua bebida que estava na mesa ao lado. – Assim elas não teriam uma idéia tão errada sobre você.

- É, mas... - eu hesitei ao continuar. Nunca havia dito algo tão pessoal a alguém. – Eu fico pensando que se mostrasse, todos esperariam tanto de mim. E eu não quero passar _o tempo todo_ tentando corresponder ou superar as expectativas dos outros.

Por um momento, ele apenas analisou o que eu dissera, nunca desviando os olhos de mim.

- Ainda assim, - ele apoiou os cotovelos no joelho, aproximando-se de mim. – você deveria mostrar. Surpreenderia muita gente.

- Obrigada. – eu respondi, agradecida pela sinceridade dele.

Passei o dia em Paris, conversando com Sirius. Fazendo apenas isso. Conversando. Foi engraçado como pela primeira vez, conseguimos passar um tempo razoável sem discutir.

No final da tarde, fui para a estação. Entrei no trem, e quando sentei-me no banco ao lado da janela, vi Sirius parado, me dizendo alguma coisa. Não consegui ouvi-lo, então abri a janela.

- O quê? - perguntei, fazendo um pequeno esforço para escutá-lo direito. O barulho na estação era grande.

- Porque você veio aqui?

Essa era a pergunta que ambos estávamos evitando o dia inteiro. O que eu deveria dizer? "Tomei o primeiro trem de Londres a Paris simplesmente porque eu queria saber se você escreveu aquelas músicas pensando em mim." Hm, não.

- Porque... – eu comecei, tentando ao máximo não ficar vermelha. – Você não se despediu.

O que, se pensarmos bem, não era mentira. Afinal, aquela cena na minha casa não poderia ser considerada uma despedida nem de longe. Ok, era uma desculpa ridícula, mas o que mais eu poderia ter respondido?

Ele pareceu acreditar, porque simplesmente deu um pequeno sorriso torto e disse:

- Tchau, Marlene McKinnon.

- Tchau. – eu respondi, sentando-me direito no banco, e o trem saiu.

**Xxx**

_You said your life needed something special  
Which you don't have, yeah…_

Eu desliguei o pequeno aparelho de som que ficava no canto do quarto e sentei-me na poltrona, olhando as gotas da chuvas baterem contra a janela.

- Achei que gostasse da música dele. – minha mãe perguntou, saindo do banheiro, penteando os cabelos.

- Não mais. Só toca as músicas dele na rádio. – eu me ajeitei melhor na poltrona para olhá-la. – É irritante.

- Filha, o que há de errado? – ela me olhava preocupada.

- Porque tudo fica mais complicado à medida que envelhecemos? – minha voz saiu um pouco estranha, pelas lágrimas que estavam vindo.

Ela riu levemente, e chamou para sentar ao seu lado na cama, e em seguida, me abraçou.

- Tudo sempre foi complicado. – ela começou calmamente. – O que mudou foi que agora você está mais independente. Não resolvemos mais seus problemas, e por isso eles lhe parecem maiores.

- Você já quis alguma vez jogar tudo para o alto, e fazer algo diferente? Dizer "dane-se" para o resto do mundo?

- Muitas vezes. – ela respondeu, agora soltando-me do abraço. – Você não está planejando nada ilegal, está?

- Não, mãe. – eu respondi rindo. Ela conseguia ser tão dramática às vezes.

- Bom, você tem que seguir o que seu coração quer. O que a sua consciência manda. Eles sempre caminham juntos.

Falando assim parecia fácil, mas eu sabia que na prática seria muito complicado.

- Mas você tem que lembrar que seus atos têm conseqüências. – minha mãe completou, e eu tive vontade de chorar mais uma vez. Toda essa história era difícil demais para mim. – Agora, sobre a sua festa!

- É, eu acho que vou fazer com o tema de anos 80.

- Eu gostei. – minha mãe sorriu, feliz por eu concordar em ter uma festa. – E o que você quer de presente?

- Não preciso de presente, mãe. – respondi, e ela logo em seguida fez uma expressão estranha. – Que foi?

- Nada, é só que... – ela me olhou, provavelmente pensando no que diria a seguir. – Você mudou. E eu não sei se você está ficando madura, ou eu é que estou envelhecendo!

- É o que todos estão dizendo ultimamente. – eu disse, entediada com aquilo. Será que era um complô contra mim ou algo do tipo?

- Eu conheço essa cara. – ela disse, em tom de advertência. – Eu sei que não gosta que as pessoas te julguem. Mas tem que acreditar, dessa vez é verdade.

**xxx**

- Então, vai finalmente dizer _que porra_ você foi fazer em Paris?

- Belo linguajar, primo. – eu respondi, revirando os olhos. – O que a Lily está fazendo aqui?

- É uma intervenção. – Lily respondeu, enquanto eu sentava-me no sofá. Eu olhei para cima, já que ambos continuavam em pé. – Estamos aqui porque te amamos, e queremos o seu bem.

- E quando dizemos "bem", queremos que faça a escolha certa. – James disse, cruzando os braços com uma expressão nada feliz.

- E a escolha certa é sempre o amor! – Lily terminou feliz, e tanto eu quanto James olhamos para ela como se fosse louca.

- Esse é um pensamento muito perturbador, Lily. – eu respondi, temendo o que ela tinha em mente. – E além do mais, quem foi que falou alguma coisa sobre amor?

- Ok, eu posso ser muito fútil, mas burra eu não sou! – ela começou ofendida, partindo logo em seguida para um tom de desespero. – Lene, você tem que admitir agora o que sente, senão vai perder ele!

- Ele quem? – eu perguntei, mas eu sabia de quem ela falava.

- O nosso querido Damon-cover.

- Espera aí, quem é esse? – James perguntou, confuso.

- Lily, porque todo esse interesse repentino nele?

- Então você não viu? – ela perguntou surpresa, e tirou da bolsa uma revista. – Aparentemente, papparazzi franceses são mais discretos que os americanos.

Estampando uma página inteira havia uma foto de nós dois conversando na estação de trem. Pelo ângulo que a foto fora tirada, parecíamos estar muito próximos um do outro, e para qualquer pessoa que visse, pensaria que havia alguma coisa acontecendo naquele momento. Eu realmente não tinha percebido tirarem essa foto. No título da matéria, lia-se: "Miley Cyrus já era!", e ainda tinha uma pequena coluna falando só sobre mim.

- Então você não foi a Paris fazer compras. – James falou, calmamente, como se isso não o surpreendesse.

- Ok então. O que vocês querem que eu diga?

- A verdade, Marlene! – Lily reclamou, começando a ficar irritada.

Respirei fundo, e contei o que acontecera quando fui ao hospital e encontrei a mãe de Sirius (só não contei o real motivo de ter ido pra lá), e como depois de ouvir o CD e falar com Lola, as coisas pareciam finalmente se encaixar.

- E eu não sei o que fazer. – eu disse, depois de contar tudo. Por mais que eu odiasse admitir, estava a ponto de chorar. Simplesmente pelo fato de não ter mais tanta certeza sobre tudo.

- Você precisa dizer ele a ele, Lene. – James agachou-se ao meu lado, pegando a minha mão. – Confia em mim, é pior se você não diz nada.

Eu sabia que ele na verdade falava sobre Lily. E Lily sabia também. Mas por algum motivo ela optava por ignorar.

- Se ele realmente sentisse algo, ele diria! Se ele consegue escrever músicas sobre isso e cantar para o resto do mundo, ele consegue dizer na minha cara!

Lily revirou os olhos, reclamando que eu era muito cabeça-dura.

- Talvez você não tenha dado oportunidade para que ele lhe diga.

Depois de uma tarde inteira conversando em Paris? O que ele esperava? Que eu pulasse no colo dele, morrendo de amores? Se fosse isso, ele que esperasse sentado, pois eu não sou assim.

**n/a: **Sabe aquele momento em que você não sabe o que dizer às pessoas? Então, é isso que está acontecendo comigo agora. Não tenho muito o que dizer, só que não tive tempo, e falta pouquíssimo para acabar a fic. Pouquíssimo do tipo 1 ou 2 capítulos no máximo. :(

Aos que comentaram, muito obrigada! Julia Black Lovegood, Firebolt, Lana Sodré, Sah Espósito, Milly McKinnon, Fê Black Potter, annalimaa_, Nina H., Marlene Black, M. Smit e F. Dawson, Polie, Carol PAD, Sophie Jones, Lena Tavares, AnneBlackPotter, Sarah Weasley Potter Black, more1weasley, Tiff Prongs, Isabela n. Black, Simmy. (Espero de verdade que eu não tenha esquecido de ninguém!)

Lembro que alguém tinha me perguntado se a música do Sirius realmente existia, e a resposta é: SIM! Ela se chama "Meant Something to Me", e eu fiz algumas mudanças na letra, para as datas ficarem como as da fic. Aliás, todas as músicas que ele cantou realmente existem, e são do **Tyler Hilton**. Acho que a voz dele combina super bem com o Sirius.

As que apareceram aqui na fic até agora foram:

- You'll Ask For Me – capítulo 13

- Ain't a Thing – capítulo 14

- Missing You – capítulo 17

Próximo capítulo quase acabado, logo logo devo postar ele, é tão torturante para mim, quanto para vocês ficar sem postar nada!


End file.
